Jade
by SenhoritaN
Summary: Bella Swan é uma mãe solteira recém saída da adolescência, com três filhos para cuidar, fazendo assim que ela esqueça um pouco de si mesma. Mas a chegada de um novo morador na casa da frente pode fazer com que a chama feminina que há dentro dela e há muito tempo apagada, reacenda novamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Edward secou o suor da testa assim que colocou a última caixa pesada no chão.

Olhou em volta e viu que os entregadores também tinham terminado seu trabalho e já começavam a se retirar pra irem embora. A única coisa que ele teria que fazer seria arrumar suas roupas e livros, já que a empresa que transportou seus móveis já tinha deixado tudo no lugar.

Agradeceu ao homem que tinha contratado com um aperto de mão e fechou a porta. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo em uma das caixas, abriu a geladeira e fez uma careta em seguida. Precisaria ir às compras ou passaria fome. Pegou a garrafa de água, que ainda não tinha gelado, e derramou no copo, bebendo em seguida.

Tinha trinta e sete anos e a dois havia se aposentado do FBI, abrindo uma empresa de segurança e seguros junto com seu melhor amigo, Jacob Black.

Eles eram amigos desde quando tinham sete anos e estudaram juntos no primário. Os dois tinham o sonho de ser policiais e lutaram durante toda a vida para realizar aquele sonho.

Infelizmente Jake bateu o carro em alta velocidade enquanto perseguia um traficante e acabou com a perna esmagada entre as ferragens. Conseguiu se recuperar bem, mas houve sequelas e teve que ser aposentado por invalidez.

Edward não viu sentido em continuar trabalhando sem seu parceiro e também pediu sua aposentadoria. Seu chefe ficou desapontado em perder dois de seu melhores agentes, mas se contentou com a decisão.

Agora ele estava ali, terminando de arrumar sua mudança para a nova casa, em Carefree.

Era uma cidade pequena, com pouco mais de três mil habitantes, mas era um lugar calmo e agradável. Bem diferente de Los Angeles.

Jake tinha voltado para morar com o pai, Billy, e Edward decidiu voltar também, já que não tinha ninguém que o prendesse e seus pais ficaram exultantes com sua volta.

Terminou de arrumar suas roupas pela cor, já que era extremamente organizado, e trocou de roupa. Colocou apenas jeans, camiseta preta e suas botas de combate. Olhou-se no espelho e tentou arrumar seu cabelo, mas, como sempre, não teve êxito. Nem sabia por que ainda tentava.

Andou pelo corredor e observou sua nova casa. Tinha uma suíte e quatro quartos de hóspedes. Como era muita coisa, acabou transformando um deles em sua biblioteca.

Na parte debaixo do sobrado tinha a enorme sala com uma lareira que o esquentaria nos dias de frio. E por fim, sua cozinha com utensílios de última geração, já que ele adorava cozinhar.

Sorriu feliz com o jeito que a casa tinha ficado. Sua mãe, Esme Cullen, tinha feito um bom trabalho. Como sempre.

Pegou a chave do seu SUV e sua carteira que estavam em cima do aparador. Puxou seu casaco de trás da porta e foi pra garagem, entrando no carro e arrancando dali direto para o supermercado.

Pegou a lista de compras da sua carteira e começou a pegar as coisas e por no carrinho.

Estava na seção de higiene procurando a marca de shampoo que costumava usar quando tropeçou em algo. Ou melhor, em alguém.

Olhou para baixo e viu uma garota ali. Devia ter no máximo dezoito anos e o olhava com os olhos franzidos. Ela estava sentada em um banquinho, repondo os shampoos que ele usava.

─ Desculpe-me, senhorita. ─ Ele se desculpou olhando pra ela que suavizou os olhos, assentiu e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Ele olhou pra ela mais atentamente, prestando atenção aos seus cabelos castanhos e cumpridos, que chegavam a cintura. Estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, dando um aspecto de mau cuidado.

Ela olhou pra ele novamente quando se sentiu observada. Tinha grandes olhos verdes, um pouquinho puxados do lado, nariz empinado e um pouquinho torto e seus lábios eram carnudos e rosados, com o lábio inferior um pouco maior que o superior, dando a ela um pequeno biquinho eterno.

─ Que? ─ Ela perguntou um pouco estressada e ele corou, vendo que tinha observado-a descaradamente.

─ Ah, nada. Desculpa novamente. ─ Ele deu um sorriso torto e pegou seu xampu, se virando e indo pegar o resto de suas compras.

Isabella balançou a cabeça e voltou a repor as mercadorias nas prateleiras. Homem doido!

Quando acabou, foi até o estoque e pegou outra caixa para repor outra mercadoria. Estava indo fazer isso quando viu que o homem bonito que tinha observado-a estava no caixa, esperando para passarem suas compras.

Bufou com raiva. A piranha da Jessica devia estar dando pro dono do mercado de novo.

Largou a caixa que estava em suas mãos no corredor e foi atender o homem.

Era um belo espécime do sexo masculino. Isabella sabia que era uma mulher alta com seu 1,73, mas aquele homem conseguia ser mais alto ainda. Devia ter quase dois metros de altura. Tinha ombros largos e braços grandes, com certeza malhava. E em um dos braços ela podia ver uma tatuagem que cobria todo o braço e parecia continuar por seu peito ou costas. Ela lambeu os lábios.

Tinha cabelos num tom estranho de vermelho, com fios loiros e que estavam numa desordem erótica. Segurou os fios sem vida do seu cabelo castanho na mão e fez uma careta. Um homem tinha o cabelo mais brilhoso e sedoso que o seu.

─ Desculpe a demora. ─ Ela disse quando chegou apressadamente ao caixa. Ele assentiu e começou a tirar as coisas do carrinho e as colocou no caixa, enquanto ela passava.

Bella roubou algumas olhadas para ele e viu que seu rosto era ainda mais impressionante que o corpo. Olhos verdes, um pouco mais escuros que o dela, cílios longos, bochechas altas, nariz comprido, mas que se ajustava ao rosto.

Olhou sua boca e soltou um suspiro involuntário, era pequena, mas bem cor de rosa e ela sentiu vontade morder.

Afastou esses pensamentos e voltou a se concentrar em passar as compras.

Quando acabou, ele lhe entregou um cartão de platina e ela passou na máquina. Ele assinou o papel, agradeceu e depois de terminar de arrumar suas coisas, foi embora.

Bella suspirou de novo com sua beleza e não pode deixar de olhar sua bunda.

Bufou com isso e voltou para o corredor para voltar ao trabalho. Era um dia calmo no trabalho e como não era um lugar muito grande, ela conseguia fazer quase tudo sozinha. Lógico que mais a tarde o lugar estaria mais cheio e Jessica teria que sair do quarto de motel que era o escritório de Mike Newton.

Bufou novamente e voltou ao seu trabalho. Não era o melhor dos empregos, mas sem uma faculdade e com três crianças para cuidar, era o único que conseguira.

Era uma garota de dezenove anos e que tinha engravidando na adolescência.

Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando entregou a virgindade para seu namorado, Alec Volturi. Naquela mesma noite, enquanto voltava pra casa, Alec foi assaltado e quando se recusou a entregar o que tinha, levou dois tiros e deixou Bella sem o homem que amava.

Um mês depois, ela estava sentada no vaso sanitário da escola olhando para um pauzinho com o resultado positivo em mãos.

Claro que ela era nova e morreu de medo do que iria acontecer, mas era seu filho ali dentro. Um pedaço do homem que amava.

Seus pais a apoiaram, dando o auxílio que ela precisava, mesmo um pouco decepcionados.

E aquela ajuda foi ainda mais bem vinda quando ela descobriu que não teria um bebê, mas sim dois. Alec tinha deixado pra ela dois presentes.

Os dois primeiros anos de Peter e Noah foram calmos, na medida do possível. Eram gêmeos idênticos com seus cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como o pai. Apenas o nariz e os lábios eram como da mãe.

Bella conseguiu terminar o Ensino Médio com a ajuda de sua mãe, que ficava com os meninos enquanto ela estudava. Seu pai conseguiu manter a casa sem ela precisar trabalhar, então conseguiu acompanhar bem o crescimento dos filhos.

Porém, quando os gêmeos tinham quase dois anos, Renné engravidou.

Sua mãe tinha mais de quarenta anos e foi uma gravidez de grande risco, mas ela conseguiu levar bem. Até o dia do parto. Era um dia de chuva, a pista estava muito escorregadia e seu pai perdeu a direção. Ali, naquele acidente, ela perdeu seus dois portos seguros e ganhou mais um anjinho pra cuidar.

Pequeno Charlie estava agora com quatro meses e era uma pequena cópia do pai, Charlie Swan, com seus olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Bella pensou em desistir de tudo, já que sabia que as coisas não seriam nada fáceis, mas aqueles três pequenos não tinham culpa de nada e precisavam de alguém mais do que ela.

Como não iria viver pra sempre do seguro que seu pai deixou, ela foi atrás de um emprego e conseguiu aquele no mercado dos Newton. Não era o melhor emprego, mas ainda sim conseguia sustentar seus três pequenos.

Estava tão presa em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu quando Jessica chegou por trás dela e a assustou.

─ Que susto, idiota! ─ Ela bufou e Jessica gargalhou.

─ Estava tão concentrada que não me viu chegar, lesada. Vamos, está na hora de ir. ─ Isabella arregalou os olhos e olho no relógio de seu celular.

Jesus! Realmente já era hora de ir. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que fez tudo no automático.

Agradeceu Jessica e foi para o quartinho dos fundos que servia como vestiário. Tirou o colete com emblema do mercado, soltou os cabelos e pegou suas coisas. Foi para sua picape vermelha que estava atrás do estabelecimento e dirigiu pra casa.

Eram um pouco mais de dez horas quando ela chegou a sua casa. Estava conservada, já que Charlie a mantinha, mas precisava de uma pintura. Teria que programar as contas para poder comprar a tinta.

Abriu a porta e encontrou tudo silencioso. Ou quase tudo, já que se ouvia o som da TV na sala. Foi até lá e encontrou Leah deitada no sofá. Sua melhor amiga sorriu quando a viu e se levantou.

─ Hey! Tudo bem Le? Cadê os meninos? ─ Leah sorriu um pouco sonolenta.

─ Estão dormindo. Charlie fez um pouco de manha hoje por causa das cólicas, mas depois que fiz uma compressa de água quente pra sua barriguinha, ele dormiu.

─ Ah, que bom. Os gêmeos não tiveram isso, mas Charlie sofre muito com as cólicas. Obrigada, Le.

─ Que isso, você sabe que amo esses meninos. Bom, agora já vou. Amanhã tenho que ir ao médico logo cedo.

─ Algum problema? Você está doente? ─ Bella perguntou preocupada.

─ Calma amiga, é só consulta de rotina mesmo. Nada demais. Agora eu já vou, até amanhã à tarde. ─ Leah a abraçou e Bella a levou até a porta. Viu Leah entrar em seu carro e sair.

Antes de fechar a porta ela olhou para frente e viu que a casa que estava fechada por meses, estava com a luz acesa.

Ao que parece tinha novos vizinhos.

* * *

 **N/A: Olá gente, essa é minha primeira long e espero que gostem. Como minha beta não conseguiu me mandar esse primeiro capítulo até a hora que eu tinha pra postar, eu peço desculpas pelos errinhos.**

 **Ela também é postada no Nyah, então não se assustem se achar essa história em dois lugares.**

 **Estória totalmente terminada e a postarei entre segundas e quintas na faculdade, por isso não tenho um dia exato.  
**

 **Espero que gostem... Ela é um clichê um pouquinho diferente do que estão acostumados nas fanfics de Crepúsculo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Era domingo à tarde e Edward estava limpando a piscina da sua casa. Estava um dia agradável e ele queria dar um mergulho.

Ouviu risinhos de crianças e olhou para a casa da frente. Dois menininhos iguais corriam atrás um do outro. Ele sorriu com a cena.

O único sonho que ainda não tinha concretizado era o de ter uma família. Tinha se dedicado tanto a vida profissional que não teve tempo.

Sua mãe já tinha perdido as esperanças de ter netos e ele estava caminhando para desacreditar também. Já tinha quase quarenta anos e nem uma mulher tinha ainda.

Estava se virando para a piscina de novo quando viu a menina do mercado saindo de dentro da casa com um bebê nos braços. Olhou impressionado. Ela já era mãe?

Viu-a brincar com o pequeno bebê e sorriu novamente. Era explícito o amor dela por ele.

Como se sentisse que era observada, ela levantou o rosto. Quando viu quem a estava olhando, corou e deu um tchauzinho.

Ele retribuiu e voltou para a piscina, enquanto via-a falando com os dois meninos maiores e depois entrando com eles para a casa.

[...]

Isabella estava alimentando os filhos. Era domingo e seu único dia de folga para ficar com eles e ela o aproveitava ao máximo.

─ Noah, como está à escola? ─ Ela perguntou para o pequeno menino de três anos que ainda estava com comida na boca.

─ Tá bem, mamãe. Fiz um desenho bem bonito _pla_ você. ─ Bella sorriu.

─ É? ─ Ele assentiu. ─ Cadê?

─ Tá no _qualto_ , mamãe. Depois eu pego, _tá_? ─ Ela sorriu e assentiu.

─ E você, Peter? ─ Bella perguntou enquanto colocava a papinha de abóbora e carne na boquinha de Charlie. Ela viu o filho corar.

─ _Alumei_ uma _namolada_. ─ Bella quase engasgou com o ar.

─ Namorada? ─ Sua voz saiu mais fina do que esperava.

─ Sim. O nome dela é Charlotte. ─ Ele sorriu.

Bella resolveu não dar corda. Sabia que era um namoro infantil, mas ainda não estava preparada para aquilo.

─ O que vocês querem fazer hoje? ─ Ela perguntou enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa e eles olhavam Charlie.

─ Filme? ─ Noah perguntou e olhou pra ela com os olhos brilhando. Peter imitou a carinha do irmão.

─ Então filme será!

[...]

Edward estava terminando de lavar a louça que sujou no jantar quando ouviu sua campainha tocar. Franziu a sobrancelha, confuso. Quem seria?

Secou as mãos no pano de prato e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Se surpreendeu quando viu a menina do mercado ali. Ela estava corada e um pouco molhada. Ele ficou mais confuso.

─ Oi, eu sou a Bella. Moro ali na frente. ─ Ela se apresentou e ele sorriu.

─ Sou Edward. ─ Ele estendeu a mão e ela a apertou. Um frio subiu pela espinha dos dois e eles ficaram confusos.

─ Desculpe estar te atrapalhando essa hora Edward, mas é que a torneira da minha pia estourou e eu nunca aprendi como se conserta aquilo. ─ Ela corou envergonhada. ─ Queria saber se pode me ajudar? ─ Ele sorriu e assentiu.

─ Vou pegar minhas ferramentas e já venho. ─ Ela assentiu.

Edward foi até a cozinha e pegou sua caixa de ferramentas que ele guardava debaixo da pia. Foi rápido e logo ele estava seguindo Bella em direção à casa da frente.

Ela estava com uma calça de moletom um pouco apertada, que marcava bem a sua bunda e ele se repreendeu por estar olhando.

Ela era alta e ele sorriu com isso. Adorava mulheres altas. Principalmente por não ficar parecendo um Corcunda de Notre Dame quando estava com elas.

Seguiu ela pra dentro da casa e para a cozinha e viu uma pequena bagunça ali. O chão estava molhado e ainda tinha algumas louças na pia.

─ Desculpe a bagunça. Eu estava lavando a louça quando a torneira quebrou e começou a jogar água para todos os lados. A única coisa que lembrei na hora foi de desligar o registro. ─ Ele assentiu.

─ Não tem problema. Vou começar a trabalhar. ─ Ela sorriu.

─ Vou dar uma olhada nos meninos, já volto. ─ Ele assentiu e virou para a pia, tirando alguma coisa de dentro da caixa.

Ele tirou a torneira quebrada dali e praguejou quando viu que não tinha outra pra substituir. Apenas tampou o buraco com a peça certa e virou quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Bella estava ali com o bebê nos braços.

─ Eu não tenho uma torneira pra substituir, então vou ter que voltar amanhã para terminar. ─ Ela franziu os lábios.

─ Droga! Acho que não tenho nenhuma também. Amanhã passo na loja dos Wolf e compro uma. Ficaria muito agradecida se você viesse por pra mim.

─ Será um prazer. ─ Ele sorriu torto e ela corou.

─ Você pode segurar ele rapidinho pra mim? Vou colocar a louça que não lavei na máquina. Eu não a uso muito, porque consome muita energia, mas não posso deixar a louça suja, né? ─ Ela falou colocando Charlie nos braços de Edward e indo arrumar a louça.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu o pequeno menino olhando-o e dando um sorriso banguela. Ele sorriu de volta e passou a mão na sua cabecinha delicadamente. Trouxe ele para mais perto de si e sentiu seu cheirinho de bebê.

─ Oh Edward, me desculpa! Que indelicadeza a minha jogar Charlie pra você assim. Sinto muito. ─ Ela olhou pra ele envergonhada.

─ Sem problemas, Bella. Eu gosto de segurá-lo. ─ Ele sorriu ainda o olhando.

─ Aceita alguma coisa? Café? Água? ─ Ela ofereceu e ele negou com a cabeça. Edward se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa e Bella fez o mesmo.

─ Obrigado. Ele é seu filho? ─ Ele não aguentou a curiosidade.

─ Oh bem... Não. Pelo menos, não biologicamente. Ele é meu irmão.

─ Ah sim. Como é ter três irmãos? Eu sou filho único. Nunca soube a sensação. ─ Ele olhou para ela com o cenho franzido quando ela gargalhou.

─ Charlie é meu irmão, mas Peter e Noah são meus filhos. ─ Ele arregalou os olhos.

─ Desculpe, mas quantos anos você tem? ─ Ela corou.

─ Tenho dezenove. Abri a fábrica um pouco cedo. ─ Ela desviou os olhos.

─ Oh, nem tanto. Já vi mães muito mais jovens. Hey, olhe pra mim... ─ Ela olhou. ─ Eu não estou te julgando, ok? ─ Ela sorriu e assentiu.

─ Bom, amo meus filhos... Acho que não teria feito diferente. ─ Ele sorriu e olhou para Charlie.

─ Ele é tão calminho. Quantos meses ele tem?

─ Está para completar cinco.

Edward abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando um menininho de uns quatro anos entrou na cozinha coçando os olhos.

─ Tô com sono, mamãe. ─ Ele falou e subiu no colo da mãe, que o abraçou.

─ Já vou te colocar na cama, meu anjo. Pega seu irmão e vão pra cima colocar o pijama que a mamãe já está indo. ─ Ele assentiu e desceu do seu colo, correndo pra sala de novo.

Edward se levantou da cadeira e colocou Charlie no colo dela.

─ Já vou indo, Bella. ─ Ela assentiu e se colocou de pé.

─ Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Edward. ─ Ela agradeceu o levando para a porta depois de ele pegar suas coisas.

─ Sempre que precisar. ─ Ele sorriu torto e ela corou. ─ Até amanhã, Bella.

* * *

 **N/A: Era pra eu ter postado ontem pra comemorar meu aniversário, mas como não vim pra faculdade, não deu. Mas está aqui.**

 **Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e aceitaram tão bem a história, me deixou extremamente feliz, um grande presente de 18 anos.**

 **Espero que gostem desse capítulo e até semana que vem com o próximo!**

 **Gente, minha beta não conseguiu me mandar o capítulo de novo... Peço desculpas pelos erros e prometo que logo tudo fica normal de novo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Isabella soltou a respiração que estava segurando quando fechou a porta.

Seu vizinho da frente era um homem quente, muito quente.

Ela quase tinha entrado em combustão mais cedo naquele dia, quando saiu para o quintal e viu o homem que esteve no mercado dias atrás, limpando a piscina e vestindo apenas uma calça jeans de lavagem clara.

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem quando viu aquela tatuagem tribal que cobria toda a parte do peito esquerdo, assim como o braço.

Nunca pensou que tivesse fetiche por tatuagens, mas descobriu pela melhor pessoa, que ela podia gostar daquilo.

Foi para a sala de estar e, ainda com Charlie no colo, desligou a TV. Depois subiu em direção ao quarto dos três meninos.

A casa era pequena. Tinha três quartos, uma pequena sala e uma típica cozinha americana.

Entrou no quarto azul com desenhos de carros e colocou um Charlie adormecido no berço. Ele já estava com o pijama, então só o cobriu e deixou um beijo em sua testa.

Foi então em direção a Peter e Noah. Os dois já estavam no beliche e os olhinhos quase fechavam de sono. Eles nunca conseguiam dormir antes do beijo de boa noite.

─ Boa noite, meu amor. Durma bem. ─ Ela falou para Peter, que estava no beliche de um beijo em sua testa e se abaixou para fazer o mesmo com Noah. ─ Boa noite, bebê. ─ Ele sorriu para ela e fechou os olhos.

Ligou o abajur que ficava em cima de uma cômoda de roupas e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta.

Desceu para a sala novamente e dobrou as cobertas que tinham usado naquela tarde e as guardou, junto com os travesseiros, no armário embaixo da escada. Juntou os brinquedos dos meninos e guardou na caixa ao lado do sofá.

Deu uma organizada na cozinha e subiu para o seu quarto, tirando a roupa e se espreguiçando um pouco para quebrar as tensões do corpo. Foi para o banheiro e ligou a água quente da banheira, para tomar um banho.

Isabella nem havia percebido que a janela do seu quarto estava aberta e que seu vizinho a olhava. A janela do quarto dos dois era uma de frente para a outra e o ex-capitão Cullen estava apreciando e muito à vista que lhe era proporcionada.

Quando ela sumiu da janela e entrou em outro cômodo, ele saiu do transe em que estava e se xingou por ter feito aquilo. Sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado a ser um cavalheiro e ele estava espiando sua vizinha pela janela.

Balançou a cabeça e foi para o banheiro tomar uma chuveirada gelada, para acalmar os ânimos que estavam em ebulição.

[...]

O Cullen estava voltando de mais um dia de trabalho na filial em Port Angeles, quandoviu uma loja de ferragens e se lembrou da torneira que tinha que trocar.

Estacionou o carro em frente à loja e desceu, voltando minutos depois com uma torneira nova em mãos.

Voltou então seu caminho para casa e estacionou o carro quando chegou. Entrou em casa e foi direito ao seu quarto, para trocar de roupa.

Colocou seu terno no cabide novamente e sua gravata dentro da gaveta, tirou a camisa branca e jogou dentro do cesto de roupa suja, assim como suas meias. Guardou seus sapatos e seu cinto e desceu para a cozinha apenas com a calça social cinza.

Preparou um lanche, já que estava faminto, antes de tomar um banho quente. Colocou uma calça de moletom escura e uma camiseta branca, calçou seus chinelos e olhou as horas antes de descer até a cozinha e pegar sua caixa de ferramentas. Eram sete horas, ela já deveria estar em casa.

Pegou a torneira que estava em cima da bancada e colocou dentro da caixa. Fechou a casa e seguiu em direção à casa da frente.

Bella estava colocando a lasanha no forno quando a campainha tocou. Franziu o cenho pensando em quem poderia ser.

Foi até a sala e viu que os gêmeos estavam entretidos em um quebra cabeça, enquanto Charlie brincava com uma girafa de plástico.

Abriu a porta de deu de cara com Edward. Droga, tinha esquecido de comprar a torneira! Ficou tão entretida em preparar o jantar, que não percebeu que a peça estava faltando em sua pia.

─ Oh, droga. Esqueci-me de comprar a torneira. ─ Ela olhou para ele com cara de desculpas. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

─ Não se preocupe... Hoje eu vim preparado. Comprei uma torneira antes de vir pra cá.

─ Não precisava se preocupar com isso, Edward. Eu compraria uma torneira, eventualmente. - Ele negou com a cabeça.

─ Não seja boba... A torneira está aqui e já posso trocá-la. Com licença. ─ Ele passou por ela sorrindo torto e foi para a cozinha. Ela o seguiu.

Edward trocou a torneira rapidamente, deixando-a ajustada. Bella abriu e viu que a água estava saindo quente. Ele tinha comprado uma torneira de água quente?

Pensou em começar a reclamar, mas percebeu que ele já tinha guardado suas coisas e não estava mais na cozinha. Franziu o cenho, confusa. Onde ele estava?

Ouviu risadas na sala e foi para lá, sorrindo quando o viu ajudando os gêmeos com o quebra cabeças.

─ Obrigada pela torneira, Edward. Gostaria de jantar conosco? ─ Ele olhou para ela, que estava encostada no batente da porta, e deu um sorriso torto assentindo.

─ Será um prazer. ─ Ela assentiu e o deixou com os meninos na sala, enquanto voltava para a cozinha pra poder ver como a lasanha estava e poder arrumar a mesa.

Quando tudo estava pronto, inclusive a sopa de Charlie, ela os chamou para comer e eles vieram entusiasmados, comentando sobre o desenho que estava passando na TV.

Bella pegou o carrinho de Charlie que Edward havia trazido e colocou perto de si na mesa. Colocou comida para os gêmeos e para Edward e depois começou a alimentar o bebê.

─ Pensei que chegasse em casa mais tarde, Bella. ─ Edward comentou.

─ As segundas e quartas eu saio mais cedo, já que são dias menos movimentados. É bom, porque posso ficar mais com os meninos. ─ Ele assentiu e voltou a comer.

Assim que Charlie estava satisfeito, ela colocou um pedaço da lasanha para si e começou a comer também, prestando atenção a conversa que Noah, Peter e Edward estavam tendo.

─ Eu gosto muito de elefante, mas aqui no zôo não tem. ─ Noah comentou com um bico.

─ Não tem leão também, só macaco. E _cobla_ , mas a mamãe não gosta de _cobla_. - Edward sorria com a conversa.

─ Eu gosto dos pássaros. Aqui tem? ─ O Cullen perguntou e os meninos assentiram.

─ Mas eu ainda _quelia_ vê um elefante. ─ Noah falou pensativo. ─ Mamãe disse que eles são muitos glandes e pesados e não _cabeliam_ no zoológico daqui, _né_ mamãe? ─ Ele olhou pra ela.

─ Sim, querido. O zôo daqui é muito pequeno. Não tem capacidade pra um animal tão grande.

─ Edwad, você já viu um elefante? ─ Noah perguntou curioso.

─ Vi uma vez no zôo de Los Angeles.

─ Oh, e leão? ─ Peter se interessou.

─ Também. ─ Sorriu.

─ Como eles são? ─ Os meninos perguntaram curiosos e o resto do jantar seguiu com Edward falando sobre os animais que tinha visto em Los Angeles.

Bella abriu a porta para Edward, depois de ele ter se despedido dos meninos.

─ Muito obrigada pela torneira mais uma vez Edward. ─ Ela agradeceu de novo e ele sorriu na soleira da porta.

─ Foi um prazer te ajudar Bella. Até mais. ─ Ele disse e se virou para sair, mas resolveu pensar e voltar para falar algo. ─ Desculpa a pergunta Bella, mas onde está o pai dos meninos? ─ Ela desviou os olhos. ─ Se não se sentir confortável, não precisa responder.

─ Oh, não tem problema. Bem... Alec morreu antes dos gêmeos nascerem.

─ E bem... E seus pais? ─ Ele sabia que estava sendo indiscreto, mas precisava saber antes de tomar o próximo passo.

─ Morreram no dia que Charlie nasceu. ─ Ele viu os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas e se chutoupor fazê-la relembrar aquilo.

─ Desculpe-me te fazer relembrar isso... Mas eu precisava saber antes de te perguntar uma coisa. É... Bem... Gostaria de sair comigo quarta? ─ Ele perguntou um pouco envergonhado, mas sorrindo torto.

─ Oh... Hm... É claro. ─ Ela corou e ele sorriu grande.

─ Ótimo! Que horas você sai do serviço?

─ As cinco.

─ Então passo aqui as seis e vamos para Scottsdale, tudo bem pra você? ─ Ela sorriu e assentiu. ─ Então até quarta, querida. ─ Ele se aproximou, deixou um beijo em sua bochecha direita e virou as costas indo para sua casa e deixando uma Bella paralisada para trás.

* * *

 **Geeeeeente, muuuuito obrigada por TODOS os comentários. Eu amei cada um. Ainda não respondi, porque é sempre muito corrido postar pela facul, mas assim que eu tiver tempo responderei a todos. Mais uma vez obrigada!**

 **Me perguntaram se eu tinha cronograma... Um exato eu não tenho, mas postarei entre segundas e quintas dois capítulos, pois são os dias que tenho faculdade e acesso a internet.**

 **Então, o que estão achando? Estão gostando? Deixem suas opiniões nos comentáros :3**

 **N/B: Eaí meninas do coração da Vivi, tudo bem?**  
 **Gente, eu sabia que havia um clima entre esses dois!**  
 **Que capítulo fantástico!**  
 **Como beta sou privilegiada por ler antes, mas o sentimento ao ler um capítulo novo é o mesmo de vocês!**  
 **Que demais! Vocês estão gostando? Contem-nos através dos comentários, vai deixar a Nat muito feliz!**  
 **Até mais! Beijos da Vivs.**

 **Nat: Sim, dessa vez tá betado HAUSASUA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Bella ainda estava boba quando entrou em casa. O lugar que ele tinha beijado formigava e ela estava confusa com aquilo. Os beijos de Alec nunca formigaram.

Balançou a cabeça e afastou aqueles pensamentos. Foi para a sala e encontrou os meninos batendo na televisão, que estava apagada.

─ O que vocês estão fazendo? ─ Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

─ Palou de funciona, mamãe. ─ Peter disse ainda batendo na TV.

─ Filho, bater nela não vai adiantar nada. Ela deve ter pifado. ─ Ela suspirou. A TV era antiga e deve ter dado seu último suspiro naquela noite. ─ Amanhã a mamãe vê o que pode fazer, tudo bem? Agora vamos tomar banho, pra vocês poderem ir dormir. ─ Assim que ela acabou de falar, os meninos subiram as escadas correndo.

Ela pegou Charlie que estava no carrinho e subiu com ele até o quarto deles.

Encontrou os meninos já tirando a roupa e foi correndo para seu banheiro, para encher a banheira. Estava frio e não faria bem deixar as crianças muito tempo sem roupa.

Assim que estavam sem roupa, os meninos vieram correndo para seu quarto e entraram no banheiro. Ela ajudou os dois a entrar com uma mão e os deixou brincando na água quente enquanto ninava Charlie.

O bebê já tinha sido banhado por Leah, então era só dormir. Ela sorriu com a velocidade que ele viajou para o mundo dos sonhos. O levou para o quarto e o colocou no berço, o cobriu e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Foi até o armário de roupa dos gêmeos e pegou um pijama para cada. Pegou uma cueca para cada um na cômoda e voltou para o banheiro em seu quarto.

Ajudou os meninos a se limpar e depois que estavam vestidos ela penteou os cabelos pretos e lisos e os levou para a cama. Deu um beijo em cada um e foi para seu quarto, tirando o plug da banheira e a limpando, para logo enchê-la novamente.

Foi para seu quarto e escolheu um pijama quentinha para vestir e tirou a roupa ali mesmo, nem imaginando que seu vizinho estava observando-a mais uma vez.

Edward se condenou mais uma vez por estar fazendo aquilo, mas não pode resistir a observar. Seus seios eram cheios com biquinhos rosados, que estavam durinhos pelo vento frio. Ele lambeu os lábios com vontade de chupá-los.

Passou os olhos pela barriga, um pouquinho saliente, mas que ele iria adorar morder aquela gordurinha. Ele sempre gostou das mais cheinhas, não que ela fosse gorda, mas ela tinha tido dois filhos, seu corpo tinha criado curvas.

Olhou para as coxas grossas e imaginou elas ao seu redor, enquanto ele metia fundo e apertava a carne com as mãos.

Ela virou de costas para tirar a calcinha e ele gemeu com a visão de sua bunda. Era grande, redonda e empinada. Tão branquinha que ele imaginou deixar um tapa ali para criar um pouquinho de cor.

Não teve a oportunidade de ver o que queria, já que ela foi para o banheiro, mas ele sabia que sua chance chegaria, eventualmente.

Abaixou seu moletom, juntamente com sua cueca, e pegou seu membro nas mãos. Estava duro, quente e pulsando, somente pela visão da sua vizinha.

Mesmo se recriminando, ele se masturbou enquanto se imaginava com ela, com aquele corpo de enlouquecer. Estava quase gozando quando foi para o banheiro e jorrou sua porra na privada, pra não fazer tanta bagunça.

Aproveitou e tomou outro banho, já que estava no banheiro. Quando acabou, olhou pela janela mais uma vez, e como não viu sua vizinha, foi até a biblioteca e arrumou suas coisas para trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Quando o sono deu o ar de sua graça, ele foi para seu quarto e deitou em sua cama. Pensando em sua vizinha e nos seus três filhos. Ele não se importaria nenhum pouco se aquela se tornasse a sua família. Esme iria adorar ganhar três netos de uma vez.

Sorriu com aquela possibilidade e se entregou aos braços de Morpheu.

[...]

Bella olhava seu armário sem saber o que vestir. Devia ser algo mais casual ou formal?

Não tinha muitas roupas adequadas para um encontro, já que quando tinha dinheiro sobrando, comprava roupa para os meninos e não pra si, mas separou as melhores que tinha. Um vestido preto com decote quadrado e mangas compridas que tinha ganhado de Natal de Leah, uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma blusinha de alça fina e uma camisa de seda com botões dourados.

Resolveu colocar o vestido. Seu sexto sentido dizia que seria algo mais formal, sem ser exagerado.

Soltou a toalha que estava em volta de si e colocou o melhor conjunto de lingerie que tinha. Não que ela iria pra cama com ele no primeiro encontro, mas era bom estar prevenida. Eram duas peças brancas de renda, que ela tinha comprado há alguns meses e só usava quando era algum momento especial. Bem, esse era um momento desses.

Passou um creme hidratante nas pernas para deixá-las mais macias e conter a irritação que a lâmina tinha deixado. Colocou uma meia calça preta por cima e deslizou o vestido preto pelo corpo. Era de um pano mais grosso, um vestido de inverno perfeito para o frio de Carefree.

Foi até a bancada de seu banheiro e olhou a toalha em sua cabeça. O que iria fazer com o cabelo?

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando escutou um barulho em seu quarto e encontrou Leah ali. Ela ia cuidar dos meninos naquela noite, enquanto Bella estivesse fora. Charlie estava dormindo e os meninos estavam na casa de uns amiguinhos da escola e Leah iria buscá-los quando ela saísse.

─ Vem, vamos arrumar seu cabelo. ─ Bella sorriu e sentou em uma cadeira que tinha ali, enquanto sentia Leah escovar seus fios. Logo depois pegou alguns bobs e enrolou as pontas e sua franja. Espirrou algo cheiroso neles e deixou para tirar os bobs minutos antes de ela sair.

Leah a maquiou rapidamente, passando uma sombra escura e um delineador e muita máscara de cílios, destacando o verde de seus olhos. Passou pouco blush e apenas um batom cor de boca, para não sobrecarregar.

─ Pronto, amiga. Está linda! ─ Ela falou e Bella se levantou da cadeira, indo até seu armário e procurando algum sapato para colocar.

─ Inferno, meu melhor sapato é um tênis. Não tenho nada que combine com esse vestido! - Ela falou desanimada.

─ Droga, também não pensei nisso. Porém, você tem sorte de sua amiga ser precavida e sempre deixar um par reserva dentro do carro. Nunca se sabe quando irá precisar de uns bons saltos. ─ Ela sorriu e foi buscá-los, enquanto Bella ia até seu banheiro e olhava como tinha ficado o trabalho de Leah.

Tinha ficado perfeito! Estava se sentindo uma mulher bonita e poderosa. Seu cabelo ainda estava enrolado nos bobs, mas ela podia ver que estavam mais brilhosos. Aquele spray de Leah fazia milagres.

Leah voltou logo e entregou a ela um par de scarpians de bico arredondado, preto envernizado. Faria uma combinação perfeita com o vestido. E ela agradeceu aos céus por não ser um salto monstruoso, ela não pagaria o mico de cair na frente Edward.

Arrumou sua roupa rapidamente e quando faltavam cinco minutos para o horário combinado, Leah a ajudou a tirar os bobs e ela se olhou no espelho novamente. Estava bonita! Seu cabelo castanho escuro descia até o meio das costas pelos cachos.

─ Muito obrigada, Le! Estou me sentindo tão bonita. ─ Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

─ Bobinha, você é bonita. Agora nem pense em chorar e estragar minha obra prima. ─ Ela falou abanando a mão na frente dos olhos de Bella, fazendo-a sorrir.

Bella ia falar alguma coisa quando a campainha tocou.

─ Bom, acho que está na hora. ─ Deu um sorriso nervoso.

─ Mais confiança, B. Você está linda e é uma mulher maravilhosa. Tudo vai dar certo. — Leah falou e a abraçou. ─ Agora vai. Não deixe o gostosão esperando.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e prendendo a respiração com o Adonis que estava ali com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

─ Boa noite, Bella. ─ Ele sorriu torto e ela soltou a respiração lentamente para não desmaiar. Ele lhe entregou as flores e ela as pegou.

─ Boa noite... Vou só colocar as flores lá dentro e já venho. ─ Ele assentiu. Ela entrou e deu as flores para Leah. ─ Coloca em um vaso para mim? ─ Leah sorriu maliciosa e assentiu. ─ Obrigada, Lê.

─ Vamos? ─ Ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça, estendendo o braço para ela e Bella enganchou. ─ Você está linda, querida. ─ Ele viu que suas bochechas avermelharam.

─ Obrigada, você também. ─ Bella falou, olhando para a calça social preta que ele vestia, seus sapatos bem lustrados e a camisa cinza com os primeiros botões abertos. Formal, mas contido, como ela imaginou.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e Bella sorriu com o cavalheirismo. Edward deu a volta no carro e entrou no lado do motorista, ligando o carro e começando a conduzir. Ligou o som em uma música clássica e um som baixo preencheu o ambiente.

* * *

 **Postei esse capítulo na semana passada, então vocês não imaginam minha surpresa quando vim olhar a história e só tinha o capítulo 3. Mas enfim, postarei esse e em seguida o quinto. Se der tudo certo, tento postar o sexto aqui e no Nyah, mas não prometo.**

 **Obrigada e desculpa pela espera... Não se esqueçam de comentar!**

 **N/B: Eita que o encontro é hoje...**

 **O que devemos esperar dessa noite?**

 **Aguardem as cenas dos próximos capítulos HAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Sou má! Mas valerá a pena a espera.**

 **Vamos lá, comentem para quem sabe o coração bom da Nat postar antes.**

 **Beijos da Vivs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Edward estava um pouco nervoso. Nem parecia um homem feito com quase quarenta anos. Isso o fez arregalar um pouco os olhos e depois relaxar quando se lembrou de que ela não era menor de idade. Bem, para beber ela era, mas ainda sim ela podia se relacionar com alguém da idade dele.

Durante a viagem de pouco mais de uma hora para Scottsdale, eles conversaram um pouco sobre seus gostos musicais.

\- Ah, eu sempre fui um pouco diferente dos outros adolescentes nesse quesito. Enquanto eles curtiam as músicas eletrônicas e as pops, eu gostava e gosto mais das musicas latinas. Tem um estilo, no Brasil, chamado MPB. São musicas bem legais. Mas eu também curto musicas asiáticas, por mais que eu nunca entenda nada. - Bella riu um pouco e Edward a acompanhou.

— Músicas clássicas sempre foram minhas preferidas, eram as que me acalmavam depois de um dia turbulento.

E continuaram conversando sobre aquilo. E o próximo tópico foram os filmes e depois os livros. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, eles já conheciam um pouco mais sobre o outro.

Era um pequeno restaurante de comida italiana, iluminado por poucas lâmpadas e algumas velas na mesa. Um lugar romântico e aconchegante.

Edward seguiu o maître e guiou Bella com a mão sob suas costas. Ele agradeceu quando chegaram a uma mesa próxima ao jardim de inverno que tinha ali.

Logo um garçom chegou com o cardápio e eles só voltaram a conversar depois de pedir as bebidas.

— O que o trouxe a Carefree, Edward? — Bella resolveu perguntar depois de beber um gole de sua Coca-Cola.

Ele deu um gole na sua taça de vinho e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— Me aposentei há dois anos e resolvi voltar às minhas raízes. Nasci e cresci aqui em Carefree e fui para Los Angeles para iniciar minha carreira no FBI.

— Você é de Carefree? Como nunca ouvi falar de você? — Ela estava impressionada. Carefree era um ovo e todo mundo sabia da vida de todo mundo.

— Pelos meus cálculos, eu me mudei para Los Angeles quando você estava nascendo. — Ela engasgou um pouco com o ar.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e ele se sentiu um pouco mal.

— Tenho trinta e sete, faço trinta e oito daqui alguns meses. Isso te incomoda? — Ele perguntou com um frio na barriga.

— Não... Claro que não! Eu apenas fiquei surpresa, por dois motivos. Primeiro, você não parece ter essa idade. Parece ser muito mais novo, no máximo uns vinte e oito. E segundo, não sei o que viu em uma garota de dezenove anos com três filhos para cuidar. — Ela desabafou. Não seria hipócrita achar que ali era um encontro de amigos. Ela via o olhar que ele lhe lançava.

Ele sorriu e tomou mais um gole de seu vinho.

— Primeiro, me sinto lisonjeado por achar que pareço mais novo. Faz bem ao meu ego. — Ela riu e ele acompanhou. — E segundo, você também não parece ter a idade que tem, Bella. Você teve que crescer muito rápido, pode ter a idade de uma garota biologicamente, mas mentalmente você já tem a idade de uma mulher. Foi isso que me interessou em você. Seu amor e responsabilidade por seus filhos. Sem contar a sua beleza estonteante. — Ela corou. — Agora, deixando essa história de idade de lado, me conte sobre seus pais. — Ela deu um sorriso nostálgico.

— Meus pais eram perfeitos. Meu pai era bem calado, na dele, sabe? Super protetor comigo e minha mãe... Ele era chefe de polícia lá em Carefree e era muito querido por todos na cidade. — Ele viu o brilho de saudades nos olhos dela. — Já minha mãe era tagarela, extrovertida... O oposto do meu pai. E acho que por isso eles davam tão certo. Eles se completavam.

— Você realmente os amava, não é? — Ela sorriu e concordou. — Sinto muito por eles. Cheguei a conhecer Charlie antes de me mudar.

— Oh, sério? — Ele assentiu. — Bom, dói não ter eles comigo, mas estou me acostumando a não ter eles ao meu lado. A dor da saudade sempre estará comigo, mas não posso estar no meu casulo de dor pra sempre. — Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela sorriu, feliz que ele não olhava para ela com pena. — E sua família? — Ela estava tão curiosa sobre ele!

— Conhece o doutor Cullen? — Ela assentiu. — Ele é o meu pai. E minha mãe é Esme PlattCullen, a decoradora de interiores e dona da loja de antiguidades.

— Conheço o doutor Cullen muito bem. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Ele que fez o parto dos gêmeos. — Ela corou.

— Ah, sim. Às vezes eu me esqueço da área do meu pai. — Ele riu um pouco, tentando não pensar no que seu pai tinha visto da mulher a sua frente.

— E Esme é um amor, encontro com ela quando ela faz compras. — Ela falou e Edward tirou sua mente da sarjeta.

— Meus pais são meus exemplos. Se me tornei o que sou hoje, devo tudo a eles, que sempre me apoiaram no meu sonho louco de ser um agente. — Ela sorriu com o carinho nas palavras.

— O que você fazia antes de se aposentar? — Ela perguntou curiosa.

— Era capitão no FBI. Fazia um ano que tinha chegado nessa patente, mas me recusava a deixar as missões de lado. Meu melhor amigo, tenente Jacob Black, sofreu um acidente e acabou se aposentando. Eu fiz o mesmo, pois não tinha mais sentido continuar sem ele. - Ela assentiu.

— Black? De Billy Black? — Ela associou os nomes.

— Sim. Billy é pai de Jake. — Ela riu um pouquinho.

— Billy era o melhor amigo do meu pai. — Ele riu.

— Pra você ver como o mundo é pequeno. Mas Billy era mais velho que seu pai, não?

— Sim. Eles tinham uns quinze anos de diferença, mas isso não importava. Os seus gostos por pesca, futebol e cerveja os uniu. — Ele riu novamente.

— Sim... Lembro-me de Jake falando que seu pai ama essas coisas.

Logo o pedido chegou e eles começaram a comer. Conversaram um pouco menos, mas mesmo assim continuaram a se conhecer.

— Vamos? — Ele perguntou depois de pagar a conta e ela concordou.

Quando estavam fora do restaurante, ele segurou a mão de Bella e os dois tremeram com aquele contato. Ele olhou para ela e viu que a mesma estava sorrindo. Sorriu também.

Edward a levou até o carro e depois de abrigar a porta pra ela e ajudá-la, ele entrou também.

Eles estavam na metade do caminho e em um silêncio agradável. Edward tinha uma pergunta e queria fazê-la, mas tinha medo da reação da morena ao seu lado. Respirando fundo e criando coragem, ele perguntou.

— Bella, desculpa a pergunta... Mas como conheceu o pai dos gêmeos? — Ele viu ela torcer os lábios e quase se arrependeu pela pergunta.

— Bem, ele chegou à cidade quando eu estava iniciando o Ensino Médio. Alec era da minha turma e acabamos nos tornando amigos. Ele era muito tímido e inteligente, acabei me apaixonando por ele. Ele também se apaixonou por mim e no início do nosso penúltimo ano, começamos a namorar. Infelizmente nosso namoro não foi aceito pela família dele, já que eles são ricos e eu era filha do chefe de polícia, mas não ligamos pra isso e continuamos juntos até o dia que ele morreu.

— Entendi. Como os gêmeos vieram? — Sim, sua curiosidade sobre aquela mulher era infinita. Ele queria saber tudo sobre ela. — Desculpe minha curiosidade. — Ela riu e negou com a cabeça.

— Não tem problema. Bom, eu tinha dezesseis anos e já fazia seis meses que eu namorava com Alec. Nós tínhamos nossos amassos quentes, mas ele nunca me pressionou a nada, até porque ele também nunca tinha feito sexo. Eu me sentia preparada e a chance chegou quando meus pais fizeram uma viagem de um final de semana. Chamei Alec e acabamos transando. Foi a nossa primeira vez. Ele não quis ficar aquela noite, para os pais dele não perturbar ainda mais nosso namoro. Não era tão tarde, pouco mais das oito, mas ele tinha ido de bicicleta, já que sua casa não era tão longe. Alec estava quase chegando em sua casa, quando foi parado por dois bandidos. Ele se recusou a entregar o celular e um dos bandidos, movido pela droga, atirou nele. Ele não resistiu. Um mês depois eu comecei a sentir náuseas, vomitava, sentia muito sono, e claro, falta de menstruação. Descobri a gravidez depois de fazer um teste de farmácia na escola. - Ela suspirou quando terminou o relato. Ele prestou atenção em tudo, absorvendo cada palavra sobre a vida daquela mulher ao seu lado.

— Sinto muito, querida. — Ela sorriu. — O que você sentiu quando descobriu que eram gêmeos?

— Medo. Muito medo. Eu já estava assustada por ter um, imagine dois? Tinha medo de não dar conta, de não ser o suficiente para eles. E depois veio a felicidade. Em vez de um presente, ganhei dois. Dois anjinhos pra amar e me amar, duas vidas pra me deixar feliz e esquecer um pouco a tristeza de ter perdido um namorado. - Ele apertou o volante com um pouco de força.

— Você o amava?

— Sim. Mas era aquele amor infantil, o primeiro amor. Sofri quando ele se foi, mas superei. Não podia me prender ao sofrimento quando tinha dois garotinhos pra cuidar. Porém, ainda me sinto culpada.

— Culpada? — Ele estava confuso.

— Segundo Jane, irmã dele, ele só morreu porque foi a minha casa naquele dia. Se ele não tivesse ido, ele ainda estaria vivo. Eu meio que concordo com ela. — Ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

— Você não tem culpa de nada. Foi uma fatalidade. Poderia ter acontecido a qualquer momento. — Ela sorriu com isso.

— É... Pode ser. Mas chega de falar de mim. Conte-me mais sobre sua vida.

— Hm... Sei que falei que cresci sem irmãos, mas a uns três ou quatro anos, minha mãe adotou uma adolescente. Ela tinha sido violentada e estava grávida. Sua mãe estava morrendo com o câncer e ficaria sozinha pra cuidar da criança, já que seu pai também já havia morrido. Meus pais se sensibilizaram e a adotaram. Ela era uma paciente de Carlisle.

— Ouvi falar dessa história, mas estava tão concentrada na minha própria gravidez, que não deu muita bola. Nunca a conheci.

— Ela era muito reclusa. Tinha muito medo e só conseguiu superar quando conheceu o marido dela.

— Oh, ela casou? — Ele riu com a cara de impressionada dela.

— Casou a uns quatro anos. Tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos. Mas é muito como você, sabe? Tem uma idade biológica e outra idade mental. — Ela assentiu entendendo.

Conversaram mais um pouco, trocando mais algumas informações sobre si, até que chegaram em frente à casa deles. Ele ficou desanimado com isso, pois queria saber mais dela. Virou-se no banco e ela fez o mesmo.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, até irem aproximando seus rostos. Estavam com os narizes quase se tocando quando ele resolveu perguntar.

— Posso te beijar?

* * *

 **Pronto, mais um capítulo para vocês e agora vocês estão no ritmo do Nyah. Espero que tenham gostado desse e muito obrigada a todos os cometários. E ah, não se esqueçam de deixar comentários nos dois capítulos, hein?**

 **N/B: Não pergunte meu querido, apenas beije! AHAHAHA**

 **Gente do céu, não sei vocês, mas eu estou pirando com a história.**

 **Contem-nos o que estão achando, iremos adorar saber o que mais está chamando atenção de vocês! Até o próximo capítulo...**

 **Beijos de Luz, Vivs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Bella sorriu com aquela pergunta.

— Beijo não se pe... — Ela não terminou a frase, já que uma boca se colou a sua.

Edward apenas encostou os lábios e quando não houve rejeição, ele entortou um pouco a cabeça e pediu passagem com sua língua para a boca dela.

Os lábios de Bella eram macios e tinham um gosto doce e ele podia sentir um pouco do gosto do refrigerante que ela tinha tomado.

Suas línguas se encontraram e começou aquela dança já tão conhecida pela humanidade. Bella sentiu a mão dele subir por seu corpo e ir para debaixo do seu cabelo e puxar levemente. Ela gemeu com o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha.

Ele sorriu entre o beijo e ela levou a sua mão direita ao rosto dele, para puxar os lábios dele aos seus novamente.

Estavam ficando sem ar, quando Edward se separou dela, dando leves selinhos. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, ele sorriu com o brilho que viu ali.

— Quero mais... — Ela sussurrou corando e ele riu, fazendo o que ela pedia e juntando seus lábios aos dela novamente.

Dessa vez eles se separaram mais rapidamente e sorriram quando ele mordeu seu lábios inferior.

— Eu estava louco pra morder esse biquinho. — Ele confessou e ela gargalhou. — Seu sorriso é tão lindo, baby. — Ela corou e ele sorriu torto.

— Posso dizer o mesmo do seu. — Ele sorriu mais.

— Queria muito passar mais algum tempo com você, mas já está tarde. Sei que você quer ficar um pouquinho com seus filhos. — Ela sorriu e assentiu. — Que horas você chega amanhã?

— Pouco depois das nove.

— Você se importa se eu for à sua casa? — Ele estava um pouco envergonhado pela pergunta, mas queria tanto passar mais algum tempo com ela.

— Claro que não, mas espero que não se importe de eu ter que ficar um pouco com os meninos. — Ele negou com a cabeça. — Então será muito bem vindo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e a puxou para ele de novo, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e sugando o lábios inferior dela com os seus. Quem se separou dessa vez foi ela, deu um selinho nele e abriu a porta do carro, indo rápido pra dentro de casa.

Ele sorriu feliz e ligou o carro, dando ré e estacionando na sua garagem. Desceu e foi pra dentro da casa dele também, enquanto sorria e girava a chave nos dedos.

[...]

Eram quase nove meia e ela estava ansiosa. Já tinha dado banho nos meninos e estava brincando com eles se esconde-esconde, já que não tinha a TV para entretê-los. Charlie estava no carrinho, concentrado em seu pé, enquanto ouvia a risada dos irmãos.

Bella estava escondida no armário embaixo da escada, sentindo seu coração acelerado, tanto pelo medo de ser achada por Peter, tanto pelo nervosismo de que Edward chegaria dali alguns minutos.

Ela ouviu a campainha e praguejou. Ela teria que sair do esconderijo e Peter a acharia. Edward deveria ter demorado mais um pouquinho.

Ela saiu rapidamente do armário e correu até a porta. Ajeitou a camiseta branca que estava e fez uma careta pra calça de moletom. Era confortável pra brincar com os meninos, mas nada sexy. Bem, paciência.

Passou a mão no cabelo para ajeitá-los e abriu a porta, com um sorriso no rosto. Prendeu a respiração quando viu Edward ali. Ele estava vestido como ela, de calça de moletom cinza e camiseta branca. Ela sorriu com isso. Ele estava tão gostoso, ainda mais com aquela tatuagem a mostra. Mordeu os lábios com o pensamento.

— Olá, baby. - Ele falou e segurou sua cintura, puxando-a para ele e a beijando com força, já enfiando a língua na boca dela.

— Te achei, mamãe! — Ela ouviu Peter gritando e se separou de Edward.

— Nossa... — Ela suspirou corada. Ele sorriu torto.

— Estava com saudades. — Ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele, levando-o para a sala, onde os meninos estavam.

— Meninos, lembram-se de Edward? — Ela perguntou e viu os meninos sorrirem.

— Tio Ed! — Peter gritou e abraçou as pernas dele. Noah, mais contido, sorriu e acenou animado.

— Oi garotos... Oi Charlie. — Ele falou quando Peter o soltou depois de abraçar o pequeno e seguiu até o carrinho do bebê.

— Mamãe, tá com você. — Ele escutou um dos meninos falar e franziu o cenho. Era Peter ou Noah?

— Que tal nós comermos alguns cookies que tia Leah fez, Noah? — Ela perguntou e os dois o seguiram correndo para a cozinha.

Edward ficou com Charlie na sala e logo o pegou no colo. O bebê era tão calminho que apenas o olhou.

— Oi neném... — Ele levou o nariz até a cabecinha do bebê e aspirou o cheirinho. Era tão gostoso.

— Tio Ed, vem comer cookies. — Ele escutou um dos meninos chamá-lo e seguiu para a cozinha com Charlie no colo.

— Preciso tirar uma dúvida... — Os três olharam pra ele. — Quem é o Peter? — O menino que estava com o copo de leite na mão, levantou o dedo. Ele olhou bem para o menino e o comparou com o irmão.

Peter tinha uma cara de mais sapeca, já que sua sobrancelha era um pouco mais arqueada. E Noah tinha uma pequena pinta na bochecha direita.

É... Enquanto não pudesse diferenciar eles pela personalidade, aquelas características o ajudariam a diferenciá-los.

Bella riu quando viu o que ele estava fazendo. Era engraçado como as pessoas tinham que diferenciá-los, quando ela os reconhecia naturalmente, como respirar.

— Nós até convidaríamos Edward para assistir um filme, mas estamos sem televisão e está tarde. Então qual a sugestão de vocês?

A próxima cena foi engraçada. Os gêmeos se ajoelharam na cadeira, apoiaram o cotovelo na mesa e colocaram a cabeça na mão, olhando pensativos para o céu. Quase perfeitamente sincronizado. Bela riu da cara de bobo de Edward.

— Que tal pega-pega? — Peter deu a ideia. Bella fez uma careta.

— Nem pensar, mocinho. Já está tarde para brincar lá fora e não vão correr aqui dentro. - O pequeno fez biquinho e voltou a pensar.

— E que tal stop? — Bella olhou pra ele e balançou a cabeça rindo.

— Noah, vocês ainda não sabem escrever. — Ela riu e o menino fez aquela cara de "Ah, é mesmo", dando um tapinha na testa.

— Tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. — Quem visse ele falando daquele jeito, pensaria que tinha vinte anos ao invés de três.

— Já sei! — Peter gritou e todos olharam pra ele assustados. — Futebol de dedo. - Assentiu para ele mesmo quando seu irmão sorriu.

— Ótima ideia, bebê. Vai buscar as peças enquanto eu arrumo a mesa da sala.

[...]

— Desculpe não passar um tempo maior com você, Edward. Mas as noites são os únicos momentos que posso ficar com os meninos. — Bella se desculpou depois de pôr os meninos na cama com Edward.

— Eu não me importo com isso, baby. Eu gosto de passar um tempo com eles também. — Ele respondeu pegando ela pela cintura e a levando para o sofá. — Mas agora quero aproveitar um tempinho com você. — Ele disse sentando-a de lado em seu colo e segurando sua cintura com força, enquanto a beijava. — Você acha que consegue um folga no sábado? Estava querendo levar vocês e os meninos em um parque de diversões que está de passagem por Scottsdale. — Ele perguntou a ela quando se separaram ofegantes.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer. — Ela respondeu antes de puxá-lo pelos cabelos e o beijar novamente.

[...]

Já passava um pouco da meia noite quando Edward voltou para sua casa, correndo para o quarto para um banho rápido. Seu membro estava quente e pulsando, por conta dos amassos com Bella, e ele precisava de algum alívio.

Estava quase entrando no banheiro, quando percebeu que sua vizinha também estava se preparando para um banho. Como não podia deixar de ser, ele observou-a.

Dessa vez, ela tirou a calcinha virada de frente para ele, então Edward pode observar bem seu quadril largo e o pedacinho do paraíso que ela tinha no meio das pernas. Ela não era completamente lisa ali, mas os pelos eram bem ralinhos e um pouquinho claros. Ele imaginou chupá-la enquanto aqueles pelinhos faziam cócegas em seu nariz.

Sua vizinha entrou no banheiro e ele foi para o seu, pensando em como ela não percebia que havia alguém a olhando. Até que ele se lembrou que não acendia a luz, então o breu impossibilitava Bella de ver alguma coisa.

E como não podia deixar de ser, ele se tocou enquanto se imaginava dentro de Bella, ou ela ajoelhada levando os lábios ao seu membro.

* * *

N/A: Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de comentar...

TENTO voltar com mais um amanhã, antes do recesso da semana santa, ok?

Beijão! :*

N/B: Oi lindas da Vivs, como estão?

Eita que o Ed está caidinho!

O que estão achando da história?

Deixem seus comentários, a Nat vai amar ler suas impressões!

Beijos da Vivi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Bella fez os cálculos e viu que não daria para comprar uma TV nova naquele mês. Talvez ela conseguisse achar um bazar de garagem acontecendo e que tivesse um bom televisor barato para comprar.

Tinha conseguido folgar naquele sábado e tinha cinquenta dólares para gastar com os meninos no parque. Aquele dinheiro teria que dar para diverti-los.

Arrumou primeiro os gêmeos, colocando neles calças jeans e camiseta. Peter estava com uma polo azul e Noah com uma verde. Bella não gostava de vesti-los iguais, eles era duas pessoas e não uma.

Depois foi até o berço de Charlie e o viu olhando atentamente para o móbile que girava e tocava uma música calma. Ele era tão quietinho, que nem parecia que ela tinha um bebê em casa.

Colocou nele um body e um macacão cinza, de veludo e que tinha um urso amarelo. Ele tinha toquinha e era ótimo para esquentar.

Deixou os meninos na sala comendo cookies e brincando com legos e Charlie no berço, se entretendo com o móbile, e foi se arrumar.

Como já tinha tomado banho antes de os meninos acordarem, ela só precisava trocar de roupa. Colocou a calça jeans que teria colocado no primeiro encontro com Edward, assim como a camisa verde de botões dourados. Leah dizia que destacava seus olhos.

Foi escolher o sapato e optou por uma sapatilha preta com um laço brilhante, por ser confortável e confinar com a roupa que estava. Estava um pouco gasta, mas nada que alguém fosse ficar reparando.

Pra se proteger do frio, pegou um casaco preto de botões e pôs por cima da roupa. Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, pra não atrapalhar quando precisasse correr atrás dos meninos.

Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu. Estava apresentável.

Pegou sua bolsa transversal, e colocou ali sua carteira e celular. Foi até o quarto dos meninos e arrumou a bolsa de sair de Charlie, juntamente com algumas coisas dos gêmeos.

Quando estava pronta, ela pegou o bebê e o levou para a sala, pondo-o no carrinho.

— Vamos lá pra casa do tio Ed? - Ela perguntou e os meninos se animaram. Pegou a blusa deles atrás da porta de entrada e depois que os vestiu, pegou o carrinho e pediu para Peter segurar a mão de Noah e foram em direção à casa da frente.

Edward estava terminando de amarrar seus tênis, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Sorriu pensando que sua família tinha chegado.

Sim, família. Conhecia-os a pouco mais de uma semana, mas tinha uma certeza dentro de si de que eram sua família, que o tempo ficava em segundo plano.

Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente e abriu a porta, sorriu quando viu Bella e os meninos. Ela sorriu de volta.

— Entrem... Eu já estou quase terminando de me arrumar. — Bella assentiu e entrou com os meninos, indo para a sala enquanto Edward voltava lá pra cima.

Quando não estava mais na presença dele, ela soltou a respiração que segurou quando o viu. Ele estava sem camisa e a tatuagem fez seu corpo tremer. Sua língua coçou com a vontade de lambê-la. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e prestou atenção para os meninos não fuçarem em nada.

— Peter, tira a mão dai menino. — Ela chamou a atenção do menino que estava mexendo no botão da TV.

— _Quelo_ assistir, mamãe. — Falou com bico.

— O deixa mexer, Bella. Não tem problema. — Edward disse descendo as escadas.

— Nem pensar, se ele quebrar essa TV, vou ter que comprar duas e não só uma.

— Por que duas? — Perguntou confuso.

— A TV lá de casa pifou no final da semana passada.

— Então é por isso que quando fui lá essa semana, não vi uma TV. — Ele riu por não ter percebido antes e ela assentiu.

— Sim, já a levei pra um daqueles lugares que recolhem móveis e eletrônicos usados.

— Entendi. Vamos? — Ele perguntou pegando os meninos no colo e levando para o carro. Ele não falaria pra ela que estava pensando em lhe dar uma televisão nova.

— Edward, tem que pegar a cadeirinha dos... — Ela parou de falar quando viu que tinha três cadeirinhas no banco traseiro do carro dele. — Quando você comprou? — Ela perguntou confusa.

— Ontem sai mais cedo da empresa e passei em um shopping antes de vir pra cá. — Ela fez uma careta. — Baby, eu não poderia deixá-los andar por aí sem segurança.

— Era só ter pegado as que estão na minha picape. — Ela fez franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Daria muito trabalho, do meu jeito foi mais prático. — Sorriu torto.

— Não quero que fique gastando dinheiro.

— Querer não é poder, baby. — Ela olhou raivosa pra ele e Edward mandou um beijinho no ar, antes de começar a prender os meninos nas cadeirinhas.

Colocou Charlie atrás do banco dele, para Bella conseguir ter acesso a ele, caso fosse necessário.

Fechou o carrinho do bebê e bufou quando viu que Bella já estava dentro do carro.

— Você podia ter esperado eu abrir a porta pra você, né? — Emburrou-se.

— Você querer abrir a porta pra mim, não significa que você vai poder. — Ela falou sem olhar pra ele. Edward gargalhou e Bella não resistiu, acabou rindo junto.

O caminho até Scottsdale foi feito com os meninos conversando no banco de trás, enquanto Edward falava com Bella no banco da frente.

— Pela previsão do tempo no meu celular amanhã vai fazer sol. Que tal vocês irem almoçar lá em casa e brocarmos na piscina um pouco? — Ele sugeriu.

— É uma boa ideia, mas não vamos te atrapalhar?

— Que pergunta mais boba, Bella. É claro que não! — Ele riu da idiotice da pergunta. Se fosse atrapalhar, ele nem estaria perguntando, não é?

— Então tudo bem. — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Aquela seria a oportunidade de ver a garota ao seu lado de biquíni.

[...]

Chegaram ao parque e Edward abriu a porta para Bella, depois foi tirar os três garotos da cadeirinha.

Deu Charlie para Bella segurar e tirou o carrinho do bebê do porta-malas, assim como as bolsas.

Bella colocou o bebê no carrinho e eles entraram no parque. Chegaram na bilheteria e Bella fez que ia pegar o dinheiro na bolsa, quando vou que Edward já estava comprando os tickets. Ele apenas sorriu quando ela olhou enfezada pra ele.

— Mamãe, a gente pode ir naquele? — Noah perguntou apontado para uma roda gigante.

— E naquele? — Foi a vez de Peter perguntar, apontando para a montanha-russa. Eles estavam em êxtase, já que nunca tinham ido a um parque de diversão antes.

— Claro que podem, mas só se vocês tiverem tamanho. — Foi Edward quem respondeu.

Eles andaram com os meninos primeiro para a roda gigante. Naquele brinquedo eles podiam ir, mas apenas acompanhados de um adulto. Como Bella estava com Charlie, foi Edward quem os acompanhou.

Bella conseguia ouvir o riso deles quando estavam lá no alto e sorriu. Era tão bom ver que seus filhos estavam se divertindo.

— Mamãe, _ela_ tão alto! — Noah falou empolgado e com um sorriso enorme.

— Dava _pla_ _vê_ o _palque_ _tooooooodinho_! — Peter adicionou sorrindo como o irmão.

— Verdade? Deve ter sido muito divertido, né? — Ela perguntou sorrindo e eles assentiram com força. — Vamos pra área infantil e a gente vê em quais outros brinquedos vocês podem ir.

Foram pra área infantil e os próximos brinquedos que eles foram, foi uma montanha-russa de trenzinho. Não era muito alta e era bem mais lenta que a de adultos, com poucas curvas.

Foram em outros brinquedos, como pula-pula, carrossel, casa mal-assombrada. O sorriso de felicidade não saia de seus rostos em nenhum momento.

Já era quase duas da tarde quando resolveram parar para um lanche. Como Edward tinha pagado as entradas, ela poderia comprar a comida deles, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos e foi com os meninos na lanchonete que tinha ali.

— Eu poderia ter pagado, você sabe. — Ela disse quando eles voltaram com um lanche pra cada um, inclusive para os adultos.

— Eu convidei, eu pago. E eu sou o homem da relação, eu que tenho que suprir. Desde comida a diversão.

— Isso é tão homem das cavernas. — Ela torceu os lábios.

— Baby, eu quero cuidar de vocês. Sei que ainda estamos no início de um relacionamento, mas eu quero levar isso pra um estágio mais sério. Se eu não gastar com vocês, vou gastar com quem? Você está acostumada a ser independente, mas não custa nada eu ter o papel de homem na nossa família, não é?

— Com esses argumentos, não tem como discutir. — Eles sorriram. — Mas não vou deixar de trabalhar.

— Eu nem quero que faça isso. Você tem todo direito de ter seu próprio dinheiro sem ter que ficar me pedindo. — Ela concordou.

— Vou ao fraldário trocar o Charlie e esquentar a papinha dele, já venho. — Ele assentiu.

Tudo que ele tinha dito era verdade. Era um homem de trinta e sete anos que nunca tinha se casado. Todo o seu dinheiro, tanto da corporação quanto da empresa, não tinha com quem ser gasto. Tinha se acumulado mais e mais e ele não se importava nem um pouco de gastá-lo com sua mais nova família.

Edward ajudou os meninos a abrir as embalagens do lanche e começar a comer, mas preferiu esperar para comer o dele com Bella, quando ela voltasse e tivesse alimentado Charlie.

[...]

Chegaram em casa já passava das nove. Depois do almoço, eles ainda foram a mais alguns brinquedos com os gêmeos, antes de irem até o shopping assistir algum filme. Bella até pensou em reclamar sobre aquilo, mas lembrar da conversa e o sorriso no rosto dos filhos, a fez deixar para lá.

Depois do filme, Edward os levou a uma loja de brinquedos e comprou para cada um dos maiores, um carrinho de controle remoto e para Charlie alguns brinquedos para ele brincar durante o banho. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu quando Edward a olhou culpado.

Passaram em um restaurante depois do shopping e jantaram, para só depois pegar estrada para Carefree.

Edward sorriu quando viu pelo retrovisor que os três dormiam. Estacionou o carro em sua garagem e enquanto Bella ficava com Peter e Charlie, ele levava Noah para dentro e o colocava em sua cama. Fez o mesmo com Peter e depois levou as coisas dos meninos, enquanto Bella carregava Charlie.

— Muito obrigada pelo dia de hoje, Edward. Nós adoramos. — Ela agradeceu sorrindo feliz, enquanto Edward a puxava para seu colo no sofá.

— A partir de hoje, baby, isso será comum na vida de vocês. — Eles sorriram.

* * *

 **Nem demorei dessa vez, não é? Um capítulo de Páscoa para vocês... Se acham que vale a pena, não deixem de comentar!**

 **Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!**

 **N/B: Eita que estou amando a história!**

 **Minha cota de suspiros está acabando!**

 **E vocês, o que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

O almoço na piscina naquele domingo foi igualmente divertido como o parque do sábado. Bom, talvez nem tanto para as partes baixas de Edward.

Tudo estava normal, ele já estava começando a grelhar as carnes ao lado da piscina, quando seus convidados chegaram. Peter e Noah logo se animaram para entrar na piscina e depois de passar protetor solar neles e ajudá-los a pôr a bóia, Bella os deixou brincarem. A piscina tinha um sistema de aquecimento da água, já que em Carefree o sol nunca era escaldante, então os meninos não passaram frio.

Brincaram por pouco mais de meia hora, até Edward chamá-los para comer. Bella deu a comida para Charlie e o menino dormiu logo após comer, já que tinha acordado durante a noite com cólicas. Sendo assim, sua mãe resolveu entrar na piscina também, já que estaria livre. Foi aí que o mártir de Edward começou.

Veja bem, ele já estava a algum tempo sem sexo, todas as noites espiava sua namorada pela janela, então não foi nada fácil quando ela ficou apenas com um maiô preto na sua frente. Era um traje até comportado, mas no corpo de Bella e na mente necessitada de Edward, nada ficava comportado.

Acabou que para disfarçar sua evidente ereção, ele teve que entrar na água também. Não era certo ficar com a barraca armada na frente das crianças.

Não que tenha sido muito fácil para Bella ver aquele pedaço de homem apenas de sunga preta na sua frente. Ainda mais com aquela tatuagem, que a fazia salivar, totalmente a mostra. Poxa, tinha transado apenas duas vezes em toda sua vida e tinha sido a mais de três anos. Não podiam culpá-la por estar excitada na frente de seus filhos.

Mesmo estando excitado, ele conseguiu se divertir com os três. Brincaram bastante de guerrinha de água, com a bola que Bella tinha trazido e com as competições de natação. Ele até começou a ensinar os meninos a nadar. Foi um dia proveitoso, onde ele pode fixar ainda mais sua presença na vida daqueles meninos e de sua mãe.

[...]

Peter e Noah assistiam a um filme na televisão de Edward, enquanto Bella ria das tentativas frustradas dele de trocar a fralda de Charlie no quarto principal.

— Amor, tem que passar a pomada primeiro. — Ela lembrou quando viu que ele estava tentando já prender a fralda.

— E só agora você me fala? — Ele bufou e Bella riu.

Ele segurava as perninhas de Charlie em uma mão, enquanto que com a outra ele passava a pomada. Tudo estava indo bem, até ele baixar as pernas do bebê e sentir um líquido quente em sua barriga. Arregalou os olhos e Bella o olhou confusa.

— O que... — Ela não terminou a frase, pois o riso explodiu quando ela viu o que tinha acontecido. Charlie tinha feito xixi na camiseta verde que Edward usava. E pelo que pode ver, tinha molhado um pouco da sua cama também.

— Ah, moleque! Fez xixi em mim, é? — Ele disse com falsa voz brava, enquanto ria. Terminou de colocar a fralda em Charlie e o entregou a sua mãe. — Segura esse espertinho enquanto eu me limpo. — Ele foi em direção ao seu closet.

— Mamãe, estou com fome. — Peter e Noah estavam na porta do quarto.

— Pode fazer sanduíches pra eles. Os ingredientes estão na geladeira! — Edward gritou de dentro do closet. — Vou só limpar as coisas aqui e já desço.

— Tudo bem. — Bella respondeu e desceu com os meninos para a cozinha.

Edward trocou de camiseta depois de passar um pano úmido em sua barriga, para tirar o xixi. Trocou a roupa de cama o mais rápido que conseguiu e seguiu pelo corredor. Passou em frente às duas portas de quartos devidamente trancadas e sorriu nervoso. Será que eles iam gostar?

[...]

— Vai indo com os meninos para sua casa... Eu já vou. — Edward disse quando Bella disse que estava indo embora por conta do horário.

— Não demora muito. — Ela deu um selinho nele, enquanto pegava o carrinho de Charlie e abria a porta para os garotos, que correram para o outro lado da rua.

Enquanto isso, Edward foi até a sala e desconectou a televisado da tomada, guardou o controle no bolso e seguiu em direção a casa da sua vizinha.

— Cheguei! — Ele gritou quando entrou.

— Estou aqui em cima dando banho neles. — Bella gritou e ele sorriu, indo para a sala dela e conectando a TV ali.

Bella desceu cerca de meia hora depois. Foi até sua sala e arregalou os olhos quando viu Edward sentado no seu sofá, enquanto assistia televisão.

— Da onde saiu isso? De quem é essa TV? — Perguntou ainda no mesmo lugar.

— Ela saiu da minha casa e agora é sua. — Sorriu torto e Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Edward... Isso não é certo. E você? Fica sem TV?

— Baby, eu fico o dia todo na empresa, ela terá mais serventia aqui. Você não gasta dinheiro com uma nova e eu já estava mesmo querendo comprar uma TV nova. —Ele mentiu, já que aquela TV ele tinha comprado assim que se mudou para Carefree.

— Tudo bem, vai. Você sempre me convence das coisas com essa voz doce. — Ele sorriu malicioso.

— Convenço, é? Muito bom saber disso. Vem aqui. — Ele pediu e ela foi sentando no colo dele.

Uniram seus lábios e Edward levou sua mão até a bunda dela pressionando-a ainda mais em seu membro, já que ela estava sentada de frente para ele.

Bella segurou os cabelos dele com força, quando sentiu que as mãos deles adentravam sua fina camiseta. Ela tinha tomado um banho rápido depois de colocar o Peter e Noah na cama, então já tinha tirado a roupa de banho.

Ela gemeu baixinho quando Edward espalmou sua mão direita em seu seio ainda coberto pelo sutiã. Ele o massageou levemente e sorriu quando ela descolou suas bocas e gemeu.

Segurou na barra de sua camiseta e a retirou, jogando em algum canto da sala. Fez o mesmo com o sutiã e logo estava com os lábios nos bicos pontudos dos peitos de Bella.

Mordeu levemente o esquerdo, chupando em seguida, enquanto que com a mão ele beliscava com um pouquinho de força o bico do seio direito. Bella se controlou para não gemer alto demais. Os quadris dela pareceram ganhar vida própria, começando a rebolar devagar, para logo após aumentar a velocidade, quando Edward gemeu abafadamente por estar com os lábios em seus seios.

Edward há puxou um pouco mais para frente, deixando ela no ponto certinho que daria prazer aos dois e a ajudou nos movimentos, tudo isso enquanto intercalava chupões e mordidas nos seios de Bella.

Os únicos sons naquela sala, eram dos suspiros e gemidos baixos, que eles soltavam por conta do prazer que aquela transa seca os proporcionava.

Bella se sentiu sair de órbita, quando o seu orgasmo chegou. Sentiu sua boceta apertar e sua calcinha molhar, quando seu líquido escorreu. Segurou o cabelo de Edward com força, tamanha força que foi arrebatada.

Sentiu Edward aumentar a velocidade das investidas contra ela e o puxou para um beijo faminto, o fazendo gemer e agarrar sua cintura com força enquanto gozava.

— Droga, agora tenho que voltar com a cueca suja de porra pra casa. — Eles riram.

[...]

Bella estava um pouco nervosa. Aquele era o dia de seu pagamento e como o único banco de Carefree estava em reforma, o senhor Newton a pagaria com dinheiro vivo.

Ela não teria o porquê de ter medo, se Carefree fosse segura como era antigamente, mas nos dias atuais, a cidade tinha certos visitantes indesejáveis. Nômades que passavam por ali do para botar terror.

Bella balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Não iria acontecer nada.

Infelizmente, seu pressentimento estava certo. Era seu dia de fechar o mercado e ela estava sozinha trancando a porta, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si, seguida por algo gelado e pontudo em seu pescoço.

— A bolsa, boneca. Apenas passa a bolsa, sem gritar. — Ela se sentiu estremecer com o tom de voz do homem.

Ela estava pronta para entregar a bolsa que estava em seu ombro, quando lembrou que todo o dinheiro para pagar as contas do mês estava ali. Sabia que não devia, mas tentou correr. Usando a surpresa do ladrão a seu favor, ela correr alguns poucos metros, até se sentir se lançada pra frente e cair de quarto no chão, pelo empurrão do homem, e ralar suas mãos no concreto áspero.

— Passa a bolsa que vai ser melhor, idiota. Não quero te fazer nada, mas se não cooperar, vou ser obrigado. — Ele bufou exasperado quando ela não se mexeu e puxou seu cabelo com força, guardando a faca e dando um tapa no rosto de Bella. — Entrega logo! — Ele gritou e Bella entregou a bolsa, olhando nos olhos dele e vendo como estavam vermelhos. Ele estava drogado.

Soltou a respiração, que nem sabia que estava prendendo, quando ele saiu correndo. Droga, o que tinha feito? E se ele fosse como o assassino de Alec? Ela não pensava nos filhos?

Pensou no dinheiro que o homem tinha levado. Droga! Como pagaria as contas daquele mês?

Enxugou as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer do seu rosto e se levantou do chão. Foi até a porta do mercado e pegou a chave que tinha caído no chão, quando ela tinha se assustado com o homem. Entrou e foi até o telefone que tinha atrás do balcão de informações, para ligar para Edward.

[...]

Ele estava se preparando para dormir, já que tinha combinado de não ir para casa de Bella, já que aquela era um dia que ela saia mais tarde, quando seu telefone tocou na sala. Olhou no relógio em cima de sua cama e franziu o cenho quando viu que já era um pouco mais das dez. Quem seria?

Desceu as escadas correndo e atendeu antes que fosse pra secretária eletrônica.

— Edward? - Ele ficou em alerta quando ouviu a voz chorosa de Bella.

— Baby? O que houve? Por que está chorando? — Disparou a perguntar, preocupado.

— Preciso que venha até o mercado. Não estou em condições de dirigir. Explico-te quando chegar aqui.

— Chego ai em 10 minutos.

* * *

 **N/A: E então? O que será que acontece agora?**

 **Gente, muito obrigada pelos coments e até o próximo 3**

 **N/B: Gente, coitadinha da Bella!**

 **Que uó isso! Essas situações me dão nos nervos!**

 **Mas me contem, o que estão achando da história?**

 **Acham que vai acontecer o que no desenrolar?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Edward pegou uma calça jeans e colocou rapidamente, fez o mesmo com uma camiseta e colocou tênis sem amarrá-los. Desceu as escadas e depois de pegar suas chaves, ele foi para o carro e partiu em direção ao mercado em que Bella trabalhava.

Como havia prometido, chegou ali em dez minutos. Viu que uma luz estava acesa quando parou em frente à porta de vidro. Bateu levemente e logo ele viu a figura de Bella vindo abrir.

— O que houve baby? — Ele a abraçou com força. Depois se separou dela e começou a olhar seu corpo, em busca de algum ferimento. Apertou os olhos quando viu os arranhões em suas mãos e soltou um rosnado baixo quando viu as marcas de dedos em seu rosto delicado.

— Vamos pra casa? Por favor? — Ela pediu baixinho e ele assentiu. Esperou Bella trancar tudo e abriu a porta do carro pra ela.

O caminho até a casa de Edward foi feita em silêncio, quebrado apenas quando Bella pediu seu celular emprestado. Ele entregou e viu que ela discava alguns números.

— Leah? Sim, estou bem... Ou quase. Preciso de um favor... Pode ficar com os meninos essa noite? Prometo que te explico tudo amanhã. Obrigada! — Ele ouviu os pedaços da conversa e entendeu que ela passaria a noite com ele. Estremeceu com o pensamento do que poderia ter acontecido com ela.

Eles chegaram a casa dele e Bella esperou ele abrir a porta, tanto do carro quanto da casa. Quando estavam lá dentro, ela foi até a sala e se sentou no sofá. Ele foi até a cozinha e preparou um chá rapidamente, levando para ela.

— Eu estava trancando a loja quando um homem me abordou, pedindo minha bolsa. Fiquei nervosa, porque ali tinha todo o dinheiro do mês, então tentei fugir. Ele me alcançou e me empurrou no chão, me deu um tapa e levou minha bolsa. Eu realmente não estava em condições de dirigir, mas a chave do carro também estava na bolsa. — Ela contou depois de tomar um gole do chá. Suas mãos tremiam pelo susto e sua bochecha ardia um pouco.

— Oh baby... Sinto muito por não estar lá pra você. — Ele a pegou e colocou em seu colo a abraçando.

— Você não poderia saber Edward. Eu fiquei assustada... Muito! Pensei que poderia acontecer comigo o que aconteceu com Alec. Pensei em como os meninos ficariam se algo acontecesse comigo. - Ela irrompeu em lágrimas.

— Shiiiii... Calma, baby. Já passou. Está tudo bem agora. — Ele a consolava. — Vem, vamos tomar um banho e você descansa um pouco. — Ela assentiu.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para cima, direto para o banheiro em seu quarto. Colocou Bella no colo e foi até a banheira ligar a água. Virou-se para ela novamente e começou a tirar sua roupa. Primeiro a camiseta que usava, depois seus sapatos e suas calças, jogando tudo em um canto do banheiro.

Suas roupas íntimas tiveram o mesmo destino e Bella corou quando se viu nua diante dele. Seu olhar era intenso e um arrepio subiu por sua espinha. Ninguém nunca tinha olhado para ela daquele jeito.

Ele a ajudou a entrar na água e ela relaxou na quentura. Sentiu seu corpo tenso perder os nós daquele momento ruim que tinha passado.

— Vou separar uma roupa para você. — Ela ouviu Edward dizer e apenas assentiu enquanto afundava mais na água.

Edward foi até seu guarda roupa e pegou pra ela uma camisa azul clara e uma boxer branca. Seus pensamentos o traíram, e ele pensou no corpo quente e tentador que estava no banheiro. Ele tinha se segurado para não agarrá-la, já que aquele não era um bom momento.

Deixou as roupas em cima de sua cama e foi até o banheiro novamente. Encontrou Bella de olhos fechados e com a cabeça apoiada na beirada da banheira.

Tirou sua camisa e agachou ao lado dela. A morena abriu os olhos e sorriu triste, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— O dinheiro pra pagar as contas do mês foi levado. — As lágrimas transbordaram. Ele sorriu e pegou uma esponja, colocou um pouco de sabonete líquido e começou a limpá-la.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. Você não está mais sozinha, baby. — Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas. Ele passou a esponja por seu braços, pescoços, seios... Ela só fechou os olhos aproveitando.

Bella se sentiu estremecer quando sentiu ele em sua barriga. Rodeou seu umbigo e continuou descendo... Até chegar à sua intimidade. Não a tocou com segundas intenções, apenas levando-a, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para acender a chama da paixão.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele a olhava. Um olhar tão penetrante e intenso. Ele parecia querer lhe dizer algo com o olhar, algo que ela queria ser capaz de decifrar.

Edward se levantou e foi até o armário debaixo da pia e pegou uma toalha. Estendeu a mão para Bella e a ajudou a sair da banheira, cobrindo-a com a toalha em seguida. Ela o olhou e viu aquele mesmo olhar de adoração em seus olhos.

— Faça amor comigo, Edward. — Ela pediu e viu a luxuria em seus olhos. Sentiu seu rosto corar, mas não se importou. Aquilo era o que ela queria e não tinha vergonha em pedir.

— Sempre e pra sempre, baby. — Ela soltou um gritinho quando ele a pegou no colo, levando-a para a cama, sem se importar de ela ainda estar um pouco úmida.

Os lábios dos dois se uniram. Sem pressa, mas intenso. Suas línguas não se uniam para duelar, mas sim para mostrar o que realmente estavam sentindo, o tamanho do sentimento que crescia entre aqueles dois corpos.

Bella segurou o cabelo dele com força quando sentiu que ele acariciava seu clitóris. Sem deixar de beijá-la, ele fazia movimento circulares com o dedo, excitando-a.

Piscou um pouco confusa quando ele interrompeu o beijo e saiu de cima de si. Quando o olhou, percebeu que ele tinha parado apenas para tirar suas roupas. Prendeu a respiração quando o viu nu. O corpo não era perfeito, mas conseguia tirar seu fôlego. Sua tatuagem mais seu membro, eram uma dupla que a fez sorrir. Duas coisas por quais ela se apaixonou.

Edward observava o corpo a sua frente... Deitado em sua cama como muitas vezes imaginou em suas divagações eróticas. O cabelo escuro em contraste com a pele pálida. Os seios fartos e com biquinhos rosa. Sua barriga com uma leve saliência que ele adorava. Suas coxas grossas e macias, com um pelo paraíso no meio. Lambeu os lábios e voltou para cima dela.

Não voltou a beijá-la. Levou seus lábios a um de seus mamilos e começou a chupá-los, enquanto levava sua mão novamente ao meio de suas pernas. Sorriu quando ela arqueou as costas.

Aquele não era um simples ato sexual. Ele sabia que estaria fazendo amor com a outra metade de sua alma. Ele a amava. E ele provaria isso para elas todos os dias restantes de sua vida.

Bella se via mergulhada em sensações novas. Edward estava descendo a boca por sua barriga e deu uma atenção especial em suas estrias. O que ela achou que enojaria um homem. Ele lambia aquelas marcas como se as saboreasse. Deu uma leve mordida em sua barriga e ela gemeu mais alto.

Ela nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes. Pelo menos, não naquela intensidade. Tão forte. Ele lhe chupava, onde homem nenhum tinha estado antes. Seu clitóris parecia estar levando pequenos choques e essas ondas elétricas pareciam se espalhar por seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer mais alto e se arquear.

O dedo dele a penetrou enquanto seus lábios ainda sugavam seu clitóris. Aquilo foi demais pra ela e Bella se sentiu viajar para outro lugar. Um lugar onde só as melhores sensações existiam.

Ela reconheceu um sentimento que estava dentro dela, mas ainda não tinha se dado conta. Bella enfim entendeu que o aperto em seu peito quando o via, era amor. Ela amava aquele homem.

Quando seus corpos se uniram, segundos mais tarde, foi finalmente a união de dois corpos que já tinham sua alma entrelaçadas.

O orgasmo foi intenso para os dois. Um orgasmo que não tinham tido com outros parceiros. A pequena morte de dois corações.

Palavras não precisavam enquanto se olhavam. O par de jades transmitia o que nenhuma palavra seria capaz de expressar.

[...]

Ela estava deitada em seu peito e aquilo fazia Edward sorrir. Aquele era o lugar em que ela sempre deveria estar.

— Bella? - Ele chamou e ela o olhou, os olhos sonolentos. — Casa comigo? — O sono passou.

— O que? — Ela levantou abruptamente.

— Casa comigo? — Repetiu como se falasse do tempo.

— Edward, nós nos conhecemos a pouco mais de duas semanas! — Ela quase gritava.

— Sim... E daí? — Ele olhou pra ela sem entender.

— Isso é loucura. — Ela não conseguia acreditar naquela proposta.

— Baby, olhe pra mim. — Ela o fez. — Eu amo você, Isabella. — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Eu sei, pode parecer cedo, mas eu amo. Droga, eu nunca tive tanta certeza sobre algo na minha vida como tenho sobre isso. Vou entender se não me amar de voltar, claro... Você não é obrigada a se casar só porque eu que... — Ele foi interrompido quando os lábios dela se encontraram com os seus.

— Você estava divagando... Desculpe. — Ela riu. — Eu me caso com você, bobinho. Eu também te amo, só estava um pouco assustada. Conhecemos-nos há tão pouco tempo!

— Mas foi o tempo necessário para eu me apaixonar por você. Tenho certeza que você também se apaixonou rápido quando descobriu que estava grávida. Sei que são seus filhos, mas amor é amor... Não se explica, apenas se sente. — Ela sorriu feliz.

— Oh meu Deus, eu vou me casar! — Bella parecia uma criança na manhã de Natal. Edward apenas podia sorrir da sua felicidade.

[...]

Bella se levantou primeiro. Estava de lado na cama, com Edward grudado em suas costas. Sentia sua ereção matinal em suas costas e corou quando se lembrou da noite anterior.

Sorriu feliz e se levantou, indo até o banheiro e se limpou rapidamente. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, pensando em fazer o café. Estava no último degrau, quando a campainha tocou.

Como Edward estava dormindo, ela resolveu atender. Abriu a porta e olhou confusa para a mulher loira com mechas vermelhas, olhos azuis e sorriso malicioso que estava na sua frente. Olhou um pouco para baixo e viu um menininho de uns quatro ou cinco anos, cabelos encaracolados e loiros até os ombros e olhos azuis, ele usava óculos de grau, que lhe davam um ar mais velho. Do outro lado uma menina minúscula, uns dois anos, cabelos pretos e olhos verdes penetrantes e inocentes.

— Oi, eu sou Tanya...! — A moça falou enquanto soltava a mão do garotinho e estendia para Bella.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi gente... Já estou de volta, não é maravilhoso?**

 **Estou postando hoje porque vai ter semana de Letras aqui na faculdade e quero me dedicar a isso, então só volto na semana que vem, ok?**

 **Enfim, muito obrigada pelo comentário do último capítulo!**

 **Lembrando que a história está terminada, ou seja, não abandonarei, e eu posto entre segundas e quintas na faculdade, pois estou sem net na minha casa por enquanto.**

 **E tivemos a primeira vez do nosso casal... Mas, não será sempre que eles terão esses momentos, hein? E ah, e essa Tanya? Qual será seu papel na estória?**

 **Gente, eu concordo com quem diz que a história está um pouco rápida... Mas sabe quando você cansou de algumas coisas e quis mudar? Então... Sem contar que Beward nasceu pra ficar junto, então porque não sair do real?**

 **É isso... Até semana que vem :***

 **N/B: Eita quem deve ser essa Tanya? :O**

 **Algo me diz que a Bellinha poderá ter uma crise de ciúme hehehehe.**

 **Ok, sem spoilers ( não que vocês não gostem).**

 **O que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

— Oi, eu sou Tanya Cullen-Jones — A moça falou sorrindo enquanto soltava a mão do garotinho e estendia para Bella.

— Oh, em que posso ajudá-la? — Bella estava confusa. Cullen? Seria ela esposa de Edward?

— Vamos Bella, não seja boba! Pode ir parando com esses pensamentos. — Tanya ralhou. — Sou irmã dele.

— Oh, claro... - Ela corou envergonhada. — Me desculpe... Pode entrar e fique a vontade. — Ela olhou para si mesma e praguejou quando viu que vestia apenas a camisa de Edward. — Vou... Só... Trocar-me e já venho! — Tanya apenas assentiu sorrindo maliciosa e entrando com as crianças, indo direto para a sala.

Bella subiu as escadas correndo e foi até o quarto de Edward. Corou quando vi que ele já estava acordado e tinha tomado banho, já que estava com uma toalha em volta da cintura e os cabelos molhados.

— Sua irmã está lá embaixo. — Ela disse e correu pegar suas roupas no banheiro. — Vou pra casa ver como estão os meninos e depois irei trabalhar.

— Bella? — Ele segurou seus ombros. — Por que esta tão nervosa? — Franziu as sobrancelhas. Bella soltou sua camisa vermelha com emblema do mercado e suspirou.

— Eu não sei. Acho que estou com vergonha. A primeira pessoa da sua família que eu conheço e atendo a porta só de camisa.

— Ora, não seja boba. Tanya não seria inconveniente com você.

— Eu sei... Eu só... Desculpe, estou sendo boba, não é? — Ele riu e a puxou para seus braços a abraçando. Beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

— Vamos descer, você conhecerá Tanya e depois trará os meninos aqui para brincar com Jasper e Makenna, porque eu sei que meus sobrinhos estão aqui também. Tanya não desgruda deles. Nunca vi mãe mais coruja. — Eles riram.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar amor. — Ela lhe lembrou e ele fez uma careta.

— Explique ao seu chefe o que aconteceu ontem e falte hoje.

— Eu já faltei aquele sábado, amor. Mike não me liberaria mais um dia.

— Então peça demissão. — Ela arregalou os olhos e se afastou.

— Ficou louco? Como vou sustentar meus filhos?

— Claro que não fiquei louco, bobinha... Quero que venha trabalhar comigo. Ia fazer essa proposta em outro momento, mas hoje parece ser um melhor dia.

— Trabalhar com você? O que eu faria? - Ela estava interessada. Qualquer coisa devia ser melhor do que repositora de mercadorias.

— Em Los Angeles eu tinha uma assistente pessoal, para me ajudar com os horários, reuniões, compromissos e essas coisas... Achei que não ia precisar de uma em Scottdale, então não contratei ninguém. Só que eu vejo que foi burrice minha, já que estou ficando muito atarefado.

Ela pareceu pensar. Não parecia ser um serviço que exigisse experiência e ela sabia que Edward a ajudaria se fosse necessário. Sem contar que passaria mais tempo ao lado dele, coisa mais rara do que ela gostaria trabalhando no mercado dos Newton.

— Tudo bem, amor. Eu aceito. — Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e a abraçou.

— Fico feliz. Agora vou me trocar, antes que Tanya suba aqui para nos buscar. Ela é um pouco impaciente. — Bella assentiu e também pegou sua camisa, colocando-a rapidamente. Calçou tênis e desceu de mãos dadas dom Edward para a sala. — Hey loira... O que faz aqui? — Ele pegou a menininha no colo e sorriu pra ela, que retribuiu. — Oi Kenna... Titio estava com saudades do bebê dele. — Ela sorriu envergonhada.

— _Tamém tava cum saudadi_ tio Ed.

— Ei garotão... Como vai Jasper?

— Muito bem, tio. — Ele ajeitou os óculos de grau no rosto.

— Então, Tay... Você não me respondeu.

— Tenho culpa se você é um tio babão e não me deixou falar? — Revirou os olhos azuis. — As crianças estavam com saudades e pediram pra vir. Sem contar que eu estava curiosa sobre sua namorada... E ah, mamãe chamou vocês para jantar lá essa noite.

— Por que ela não ligou? — Ele perguntou brincando com Kenna e nem viu as bochechas de Bella corada por saber que estavam curiosos sobre ela.

— Ela ligou idiota... Mas ao que parece você estava um pouco ocupado. — Ela sorriu maliciosa e olhando entre os dois. — Bella corou um pouco mais.

— Menos Tay! Bella já está parecendo um camarão... — Ele riu e ela lhe deu um tapa no braço.

— Oh, acostume-se, querida. Se depender de mim, você irá corar muito ainda. Podemos dizer que não sou muito discreta.

— Você não é nada discreta, loira. — Ela revirou os olhos.

— Desculpa atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas preciso ver os meninos, falar com Leah e ligar para Mike. — Bella se desculpou enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha de Tanya e afagava a cabeça das crianças.

— Espere baby... Tay, irá almoçar aqui? — Ele perguntou e sua irmã assentiu. — Traga os meninos e comam aqui.

— Tudo bem... Volto daqui a pouco então. — Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo contido, já que as crianças e sua irmã enxerida estavam olhando.

— Ela é linda Ed... Por favor, amarre essa menina logo! — Ela disse quando Bella fechou a porta, observando ela atravessar e entrar na casa em frente.

— Farei isso, Tay... Farei isso. — Ele sorriu.

[...]

Bella atravessou a rua e entrou em sua casa, que tinha a porta aberta. Seguiu o cheiro de bacon e ovos mexidos e seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou Leah preparando o café da manhã.

— Bom dia! — Ela se anunciou e Leah deu um pulo de susto. — Desculpe amiga, não queria te assustar.

— Tudo bem... Mas me conte o que houve ontem? Fiquei tão preocupada com você. — Falou lavando as mãos na pia e secando em um pano.

Bella relatou o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, chorando um pouco quando se lembrou do medo que tinha passado.

Ela também contou a sua melhor amiga sobre a noite que tinha passado com seu namorado.

— Foi tão perfeito, Le! Senti coisas que nunca pensei ser possíveis na minha vida. Indescritível, sensacional... Ah! — Suspirou com os olhos brilhando.

— Estou vendo que foi bom mesmo... Está suspirando como uma adolescente apaixonada!

— Tecnicamente eu sou uma adolescente... Então está tudo certo. — Ela riu. — Vou acordar os meninos para o café. — Leah concordou e foi terminar de preparar os alimentos.

Bella subiu as escadas correndo e foi primeiro em seu quarto para tomar um banho rápido. Quando já estava pronta, foi para o quarto dos meninos.

— Acorda bebê... — Ela falou para o menino do beliche de cima. Ele acordou rapidamente, deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e desceu as escadas, saindo do quarto e indo para o banheiro do corredor. Bella suspirou. Noah sempre era mais difícil de acordar. — Acorda querido... — Passou a mão em seus cabelos e ele apenas resmungou virando de costas para a mãe.

Depois de dez minutos tentando acordar Noah, Bella finalmente conseguiu tirá-lo da cama e o fez ir para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

Partiu então para o bebê, que já estava acordado e apenas observava o móbile acima de sua cabeça.

— Você é um bebê tão bonzinho, meu amor... — Ela o pegou no colo e passou o nariz em seu rostinho, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do bebê.

[...]

Bella tinha acabado de desligar o telefone. Tinha ligado para Mike, dizendo que não iria mais trabalhar no mercado dos Newton. Explicou o motivo e ele pareceu ter entendido suas razões.

— Mamãe, vamos? — Peter pediu ansioso. Já estavam todos prontos para o almoço na casa de Edward e os gêmeos estavam ansiosos para conhecer os amiguinhos que a mãe tinha falado.

— Sim... Vem! — Ela pegou o carrinho de Charlie e saiu pela porta, trancando-a em seguida. Peter e Noah olharam antes de atravessar e saíram correndo em direção à casa de Edward.

— Tio Ed! — Os dois pequenos gritaram quando ele abriu a porta e os pegou no colo.

— Oi Peter, oi Noah... Como vocês estão? Prontos para conhecer novos amigos? — Ele perguntou e eles assentiram animados. — Hey baby... — Cumprimentou Bella, que lhe deu um selinho.

— Olá! Nossa, que meninos lindos! — Tanya falou na sala, quando todos entraram. Noah sorriu envergonhado e Peter sorriu cheio de si.

Edward colocou-os no chão e eles correram até o menininho loiro que estava sentado no chão brincando com um carrinho.

— Oi, eu sou Peter! — Ele falou tirando seu carrinho do bolso e começando a brincar com o loirinho.

— Eu sou Noah. Como você chama? — Sentou ao lado irmão.

— Sou Jasper... E aquela é minha irmãzinha Makenna. — Apontou a menina morena que estava sentada do outro lado da sala, brincando com uma boneca.

— Vamos _blinca_ de _cavaleilos_? Ela pode ser a princesa! — Noah falou corando. Ele tinha achado aquela menina de bochechas gordinha tão bonita!

Eles pegaram pedaços de graveto para fingirem de espada, enquanto Makenna ficava em um canto, esperando um dos meninos salvá-la. Enquanto isso Tanya e Isabella estavam na cozinha, terminando o almoço. Já Edward estava no escritório, resolvendo algumas pendências da empresa por telefone.

─ Eu achava que o Ed nunca encontraria alguém... Estava com medo de ele ser sozinho, sabe? Fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado você. ─ Tanya falou enquanto cortava algumas cenouras para a salada e Bella corou.

─ Eu tinha medo de também não encontrar ninguém, afinal quem iria querer uma mãe solteira de três filhos e menor de idade? ─ Isabella confessou e Tanya a olhou.

─ Passei pelo mesmo medo que você. Não sei se o Ed já te contou da minha história...

─ Ele contou por alto, não entrou em detalhes...

─ Minha vida não foi muito fácil, sabe? Vim de uma família humilde. Éramos eu, meu pai e minha mãe. Não vivíamos no luxo, mas éramos felizes. Até que minha única tia faleceu e seu filho, Demetri veio morar conosco. Ele era quieto, na dele, mas eu sentia alguma coisa ruim vindo dele. ─ Tanya contava e Bella apenas ouvia. ─ Eu tinha quinze anos quando ele entrou em meu quarto uma noite e me estuprou. ─ A loira suspirou. ─ Foi horrível... Eu o sentia em cima de mim, mas não conseguia reagir. O nojento tinha colocado "boa noite cinderela" em meu suco no jantar. Ele estava saindo do meu quarto e encontrou meu pai. Não lembro muito bem o que houve, por conta do sonífero, só sei que Demetri sacou uma arma, matou o meu pai e depois se matou. ─ Bella ofegou. Tanya ainda fazia a salada, mas não parecia tão abalada. ─ Acordei no hospital, com minha mãe chorando ao meu lado.

─ Sinto muito, Tanya. ─ Bella falou sinceramente.

─ Eu fiquei em estado de choque, sabe? Duas coisas horríveis aconteceram num espaço de tempo muito curto. Eu me sentia culpada... Talvez eu tivesse provocado Demetri de alguma forma... Não sei. Sentia-me muito mal. Porém tive que reagir, por minha mãe. Ela também sofria, então buscamos suporte uma na outra. Até que descobri que estava grávida. Confesso que tive nojo do meu bebê naquele dia. Era filho do homem que tinha acabado com minha família e vida feliz. Num primeiro momento eu quis abortar... Só que depois eu pensei melhor e vi que a criança não tinha culpa de nada. Conversei com minha mãe e ela disse que talvez o bebê viesse para alegrar um pouco nossas vidas. Tudo estava indo bem até descobrirmos o câncer de mama dela.

─ Nossa... A vida gosta mesmo de nos dar rasteiras, não é? ─ Bella comentou.

─ Nem fale... Até que contei minha situação ao doutor Cullen. Ele não era médico dela, já que ele é obstetra, mas era meu médico. Acabei desabafando com ele em uma consulta. ─ Ela riu. ─ Os hormônios estavam em ebulição, estava cansada de tudo, sabe? Parecia que nada dava certo.

─ Às vezes desabafar é ótimo. Agradeço a Deus por ter tido Leah e Rose nos momentos mais difíceis.

─ Ter amigos em momentos como esse é ótimo. Eu tinha meu pai. ─ Riu. ─ Minha mãe não suportou a doença e faleceu quando completei trinta e seis semanas. Jasper acabou nascendo prematuro, pois eu fiquei nervosa demais... Tanto pela morte de minha mãe, quanto por ser menor de idade e ter de ser mandada para um orfanato, separada de meu filho. Eu não tinha parentes vivos. Mas eu não precisaria ter ficado tão nervosa, já que Esme e Carlisle me adotaram. ─ Riu.

─ Deve ter sido um alivio quando ficou sabendo disso.

─ Querida, você não imagina o quanto! Eu sou eternamente grata por ter eles em minha vida. Se sou alguém hoje e tenho uma família feliz, é tudo por eles.

* * *

 **N/A: Olá pessoas, tudo bem com vocês?**

 **Eu sei... Demorei um pouco, mas não vim pra faculdade nem segunda e nem terça, então não tinha como postar. Mas está aqui o nosso capítulo e aproveitem.**

 **Ah, muito obrigada pelos comentários... Eu ainda não sei responder, mas quem sabe um dia eu aprenda?**

 **Então, o que acharam? Muitas acertaram quem era a Tanya... E não, nada de Tanya vilã aqui. Quis mudar um pouco, tava cansada da mesma coisa de sempre kkkkkk**

 **Beijão e até o próximo (que pode vir amanhã *carinha de lua*)**

 **N/B: Que história essa de Tanya hein!**

 **O que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

As crianças ainda brincavam no quintal e suas mães terminavam de arrumar a mesa, enquanto ainda conversavam sobre a história de Tanya, sem deixar de olhar os pequenos pela janela da cozinha.

─ A partir do nascimento de Jasper e da minha adoção, minha vida começou a mudar pra melhor. Eu fiquei retraída e tinha pesadelos a noite, por conta dos acontecimentos, então meus pais me levaram ao psicólogo. Acabou que casei com ele seis meses depois. ─ Riu e Bella a acompanhou de olhos arregalados.

─ Casou com seu psicólogo?

─ Sim. Foi paixão a primeira vista, sabe? Acabamos nos envolvendo e ele me ajudou muito com meus traumas. Tive meus momentos péssimos, mas depois da tempestade, tive meu arco-íris. Makenna nasceu dois anos depois do meu casamento. Meus filhos, meus pais e meu marido são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida hoje.

─ Imagino que sejam mesmo. Eu tenho meus filhos e minhas melhores amigas. E bem... Agora tenho Edward. ─ Corou.

─ Ele me contou sua história. Bem por alto também, mas imagino que seja difícil como a minha. Fico feliz por ter encontrado meu irmão, porque confesso que só venci os traumas todinhos com a ajuda do amor de Félix.

─ Edward tem me ajudado bastante também. Eu estava conseguindo levar a criação dos meninos bem sozinha, mas sabe quando falta alguma coisa? ─ Tanya assentiu. ─ Alguma coisa não, mas alguém. Uma pessoa para estar do meu lado e me ajudar... Ou para se preocupar comigo, enquanto me preocupo com as crianças. Eu sentia falta de uma companhia, beijos, carinhos... Essas coisas. Sem contar uma presença masculina para os meninos, sabe? Eu me sentia mal em saber que eles não teriam um pai para brincar com eles, para ensiná-los sobre as coisas masculinas da vida.

─ Edward é um bom homem, Bella. Ele vai ser o seu companheiro e pai dos meninos. Vocês nasceram para se completar, já que o mesmo sentimento que você tinha, ele também tinha. Ele também sonhava com uma companheira e com filhos... Alguma coisa me diz que ele já tinha desistido de ser pai, já que sem uma mulher, não tem como gerar crianças... E ele não queria uma mulher qualquer. Agora, olhe só, achou a mulher da vida dele e ganhou três menininhos de brinde. ─ Riu e Bella corou, mas riu também.

─ Ganhei na loteria, baby. ─ Edward falou entrando na cozinha e indo abraçar Bella por trás. Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e ele sentiu ela se arrepiar. ─ Eu vi isso. ─ Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

─ Bobo. ─ Ela virou e lhe deu um selinho. ─ Vou chamar as crianças para comer. Dá uma olhada no Charlie pra mim? ─ Pediu e ele assentiu.

Bella foi chamar os meninos no quintal, enquanto Edward foi até a sala e pegou o bebê que estava em frente à TV no carrinho, assistindo a desenhos infantis com concentração extrema.

─ Vamos comer? Sua mamãe fez aquela papinha deliciosa de abóbora... ─ Ele conversava com o menino.

─ Meu papai disse que a baleia é o maior animal que existe. ─ Jasper falava, enquanto eles brincavam em um cantinho com terra. Bella fez uma careta quando os viram todos sujos.

─ O que é um papai? ─ Ela parou de caminhar quando escutou a pergunta de Peter.

─ É o marido da mamãe, eles se beijam e se abraçam... Aquele que brinca com a gente, que conversa, dá banho, põe pra dormir, conta historinhas. ─ O menino loirinho explicava e os gêmeos pareciam bem interessados na explicação.

─ Vamos comer? ─ Bella se fez presente e os meninos, juntamente com Makenna, olharam pra ela. Eles se levantaram e saíram correndo pra dentro da casa. ─ Vão para o banheiro lavar as mãos. ─ Ela gritou.

Eles já estavam sentados à mesa comendo, mas Peter estava pensativo. Olhou para seu irmão e sorriu quando ele assentiu. Aquilo foi uma resposta para a pergunta muda que Peter tinha feito.

─ Tio Ed? ─ Edward olhou para ele. ─ Você é nosso papai? ─ Fez-se um silêncio na mesa. Edward ficou alguns segundos em silêncio até um sorriso enorme se abrir em seu rosto. Ele olhou para Bella antes de responder.

─ Sim... Eu sou papai de vocês. ─ Peter pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Olhou para Noah e viu um sorriso em seu rosto. ─ Vocês querem isso? ─ Eles assentiram entusiasmados. ─ Então assim será.

Bella sentiu uma lágrima deslizar em seu rosto. Estava feliz em poder dar um pai para seus filhos, e como tinha certeza, o melhor que poderia ter dado.

─ Nós vamos poder te chamar de papai? ─ Noah corou.

─ Claro que vão! ─ Eles bateram palmas felizes.

O resto do almoço foi tranquilo, com as crianças brincando, enquanto seus pais riam do que falavam e também conversando entre si.

─ Que dia que vou começar a trabalhar com você? ─ Bella perguntou ao namorado enquanto ela e Tanya lavavam a louça e Edward estava no notebook resolvendo alguns assuntos da empresa. As crianças estavam na sala assistindo um filme na televisão que Edward tinha pegado do quarto e colocado na sala.

─ Segunda, baby. Vou ter dar essa semana como férias para passar com os meninos.

─ Isso é ótimo! Vamos poder ir ao salão ficarmos lindas e você arrasa no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. ─ Tanya se animou e Bella sorriu. Estava mesmo precisando de um tempo para cuidar de si mesma. ─ O que acha Bella?

─ Acho que estou mesmo precisando disso. Você pode ficar com os meninos? Se não puder, eu falo com a Leah. ─ Ela pediu.

─ Eu fico com eles. Você pode chamar Leah para ir com vocês. ─ Sugeriu.

─ Ótima ideia! Vou falar com ela essa semana.

[...]

─ Baby, tenho uma coisa para mostrar a você e os meninos. ─ Ele falou depois que Tanya foi embora e Bella estava na cozinha, dando suco a Charlie.

─ O quê? ─ Olhou para ele com curiosidade.

─ Antes de tudo, saiba que fiz isso pensando na família que estamos construindo. E bem, você já aceitou meu pedido de casamento, então é questão de tempo para virem morar aqui...

─ Você está me deixando curiosa. ─ Ela falou com o coração acelerando.

─ Ok, vamos lá. Peter e Noah venham aqui, por favor! ─ Ele chamou os meninos, que foram correndo.

Eles subiram as escadas para o segundo andar e pararam na primeira porta do corredor. Bella franziu o cenho confusa, pois ainda não tinha entrado nem naquele nem no cômodo ao lado. Edward abriu a porta e os meninos deram um passo à frente, junto com Bella.

─ Oh! ─ Ofegou olhando para o quarto a sua frente. Era um quarto notoriamente masculino e infantil. Era um ambiente claro, com móveis brancos. Um beliche acoplado a parede, com um armário embutido. Não era um quarto gigante, mas tinha bastante espaço para divertir os meninos. Tinha alguns brinquedos ainda nas embalagens recostados em um canto.

─ É nosso papai? ─ Noah perguntou analisando o quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

─ Sim, é seu e de Peter... Mas só vão ganhar mesmo se prometerem deixar sempre limpo e organizado. ─ Orientou e os meninos assentiram com força.

─ Prometemos! ─ Responderam juntos.

─ Vem, vou te mostrar onde o pequeno Charlie vai dormir. ─ Ele puxou Bella com Charlie para o cômodo ao lado e deixou Peter e Noah conhecendo brincando no novo quarto. Abriu a porta e Bella sorriu com o que viu.

─ É lindo, Edward! ─ Ela observou o quarto com papel de parede listrado em branco e verde e os quatro pequenos quadros. Eram em tons de marron e branco e em cada um deles tinha um brinquedo. Um trenzinho, uma pipa, um cavalo de madeira e um carrinho. Sorriu pela delicadeza.

─ Acha que ele gostou? ─ Perguntou observando o pequeno bebê que olhava todo o ambiente com curiosidade.

─ Creio que ele tenha amado, porque é lindo!

─ Fico feliz por isso, então. Agora, vamos dar banho nos meninos, porque quero aproveitar um pouco da minha noiva. ─ Sorriu malicioso.

[...]

─ Baby, você acha que se nos casássemos em três meses, estaríamos indo rápido de mais? ─ Edward perguntou quando estavam juntos na cama.

─ Você está me perguntando isso quando ficamos noivos com duas semanas de namoro? ─ Riu.

─ Às vezes eu acho que estou indo com muita sede ao pote... Que estou pressionando você e que a qualquer momento você pode mudar de ideia. ─ Desabafou enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Bella e a cheirando.

─ Olha pra mim, amor... ─ Ele olhou. ─ Estamos indo um pouco mais rápido que o comum, mas quanto antes eu me casar com você, mais cedo seremos um família completa. ─ Ele sorriu feliz.

─ Então ótimo! Já podemos começar os preparativos para o nosso casamento.

─ Você vai me ajudar, não é? Eu nunca me casei... Não sei nem por onde começar!

─ Baby... O casamento é nosso, então é claro que irei ajudar. E ah, não quero ninguém se intrometendo nos preparativos. Minha mãe e Tanya vão querer lhe ajudar, mas só aceite ajuda e não deixe que elas imponham opinião. Como eu já disse, o casamento é nosso.

─ Pode deixar! Eu não gosto mesmo de gente intrometida. Aceitar ajuda é claro que irei, até porque vou trabalhar e tenho os meninos, mas eu que vou decidir e fim.

─ Não podia esperar menos de você, baby.

─ Amor... Uma coisa eu queria fazer do jeito mais tradicional. ─ Ela começou manhosa. ─ Queria poder ficar na minha casa até o casamento. Entenda... Eu amei esses dois dias que fiquei com você agarradinha, mas tenho que começar a dar fim em algumas coisas ali... Separar documentos e essas coisas... Você entende?

─ Bella... Eu não quero me impor para você! Se esse é o seu desejo, que seja comprido. Mas quero vocês só pra mim depois do casamento. ─ A abraçou com força.

* * *

 **N/A: Voltei logo, mas quase que o capítulo não sai... Tava dando erro toda hora pra enviar o capítulo pra cá. Mas deu certo e está aqui. Quero agradecer as três leitoras que comentaram, pouco, mas me deixaram muuuito feliz. Obrigada mesmo!**

 **Volto com o próximo na semana que vem... Beijos :***

 **N/B: Eita que agora tudo está mais sério!**

 **Vocês estão achando o Ed precipitado?**

 **O que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Bella aproveitou ao máximo aquela semana. E Leah também, já que recebeu uma folga de cuidar dos meninos e pode conhecer um homem quente na reserva.

─ Como é o nome dele, Le? ─ Bella estava curiosíssima. Leah era muito seletiva em relação aos homens. Não eram muitos que conseguiam ultrapassar a barreira que ela tinha.

─ Jacob Black. Moreno alto, musculoso, gostoso... Aquele homem é quente. Ele tem um problema na perna, porém confesso que achei um charme. E cara, aquilo não interfere nenhum pouco na sua pegada. ─ Leah suspirava.

Elas estavam na casa de Leah, em Carefree. Charlie estava no colo de Bella, brincando com um brinquedo que a mãe tinha lhe dado, enquanto Peter e Noah brincavam com Seth, irmão mais novo de Leah, com as pedras na praia.

─ Jacob? ─ Bella tentou lembrar, até que teve um estalo. ─ Ele é o melhor amigo de Edward.

─ Os melhores amigos namorando as melhores amigas. Perfeito! ─ Bella riu.

─ Vocês estão namorando?

─ E você acha que eu ia dar esse mole? Na primeira vez que fomos pra cama eu já o reivindiquei como meu!

─ Você é louca!

─ Louca nada! Só peguei o que é meu.

─ E ele?

─ Bella... Que homem não gostaria de ser reivindicado por uma mulher linda e gostosa como eu? ─ Perguntou séria e Bella riu.

─ Realmente... Qualquer homem adoraria. Hmmm... Tenho algo para te contar.

─ Desembucha!

─ Vou me casar em três meses. ─ Leah abriu um sorriso gigante.

─ Fico tão feliz por você, Bella! Finalmente sua vida está começando a tomar forma. Finalmente você vai ser feliz... ─ Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos escuros de Leah.

─ Eu o amo tanto, Le. Às vezes eu acho que é cedo pra ser amor, sabe? Mas meu coração dói quando estou longe dele, meu estômago parece cheio de borboletas quando o vejo, minha pele se arrepia quando ele me toca e sinto meu coração pular de alegria quando o vejo com meus filhos... Se isso não é amor, não sei o que é!

─ É realmente amor, querida. Mas agora, me conte... Como estão os preparativos? Rose já sabe? ─ Perguntou interessada e pegando Charlie do colo de Bella para brincar um pouco com ele.

─ Ainda não liguei pra ela. Ela e Emmett se mudam daqui dois meses, não é?

─ Sim. Será que dá tempo de ela vir pro jantar de noivado? Aliás, terá jantar de noivado?

─ Ainda não conversei com Edward sobre isso, mas eu queria que tivesse. E que fosse na casa dele pra conhecer meus sogros. ─ Riu nervosa.

─ Eles vão amar você, Bella. Fica tranquila.

─ Espero que amem mesmo. Quero que você, Tanya e Rose sejam minhas madrinhas.

─ Será uma honra, querida... Quando vamos começar os preparativos? ─ Sorriu animada.

─ O quanto antes. Edward quer que casemos em três meses. Estava pensando em procurar o local e marcar a data primeiro, para depois procurar o resto das coisas... E também para começar a enviar os convites. Não quero nada em cima da hora. O que acha?

─ É uma boa. Já deixa o local garantido e corre atrás das coisas que se adéquam a esse lugar e os convidados terão mais tempo para se preparar. Estava pensando em fazer onde?

E passaram o resto daquela tarde conversando sobre os preparativos do casamento de Bella e Edward.

[...]

Enquanto Bella estava com Leah em Carefree, Edward estava com Jacob na em Scottdale na _C &B Insurance._

─ Você e Félix serão meus padrinhos, você sabe... Por favor, eu quero uma festa de solteiro comportada, afinal já não sou mais nenhum moleque e tenho filhos. ─ Jake riu.

─ Vai querer ajuda pra lua de mel?

─ Ajuda sim... Quero um lugar perfeito para passar com Bella. Acha melhor um lugar quente ou frio?

─ Levando em conta que Carefree é frio praticamente o ano todo, creio que Bella gostaria de um lugar que tenha sol.

─ Bem pensado! Queria ir para fora do país, já que ela nunca viajou para lugares mais longe. Queria levar os meninos também, mas não sei se é uma boa ideia passar a lua de mel com as crianças. ─ Jacob fez uma careta e riu.

─ Você vai casar daqui três meses, não é? ─ Edward assentiu. ─ Um mês depois do casamento de vocês começam as férias de verão. Você pode fazer a viagem em família nesse período.

─ Ótima ideia! Vamos pesquisar um bom lugar para minha lua de mel. ─ Riu feliz com a ideia de passar alguns dias sozinho com sua mulher.

[...]

─ Querida, tenho que conversar com você sobre uma coisa e não quero que me leve a mal, ok? ─ Edward falou quando estavam sentados no sofá da sala de Bella, depois de colocar as crianças para dormir.

─ Pode falar. ─ Sorriu.

─ Como você está sem dinheiro nesse mês, vou pagar as suas dívidas mensais. ─ Bella fechou a cara. ─ Baby, calma! Eu disse que vou pagar a desse mês e não todas. Você irá trabalhar para mim e poderá pagar a dos dois meses que virão. E bem... Depois vocês vão vir morar comigo, então não terá que pagar mais nada.

─ Desculpe minha reação. É que sou tão independente e é difícil ter alguém arcando com minhas responsabilidades. ─ Bella sorriu envergonhada.

─ Sei disso e por isso vou pagar só a desse mês. Apenas vou te ajudar e te deixar com sua independência. Agora, tenho outro assunto. ─ Continuou. ─ Amanhã você sairá com as meninas e quero que vá ao shopping comprar roupas para trabalhar comigo. Entenda que não me importo nenhum um pouco com moletons e malhas, até porque eu amo me sentir confortável em casa, mas lá é um ambiente formal.

─ Sei disso e também não quero fazer feio. Amo meus moletons e me sentir confortável, mas entendo que não é em todos os lugares que esses trajes são aceitáveis. Iria perguntar se vou poder te pagar essas roupas depois, mas algo me diz que não. ─ Riu quando ele estreitou os olhos.

─ É claro que não vai pagar. Você levará meu cartão e gastará o quanto quiser. Tudo será presente meu para minha futura esposa. E se acostume com isso, baby. Eu sempre vou gastar com vocês e as crianças.

─ Acho tão injusto você gastar comigo e eu não poder fazer o mesmo com você. ─ Fez um bico emburrada.

─ Baby... Você me deu três filhos! O que mais eu posso querer? E outra, durante meus quase vinte anos de carreira no FBI eu recebi um alto salário que eu não tinha com quem gastar e foi acumulando, sem contar os investimentos. Agora eu tenho vocês e vou fazer a festa. ─ Sorriu torto. ─ E ah, sem neuroses com o que irá gastar com nosso casamento. Quero tudo com o nosso gosto, não importando o preço. ─ Bella o abraçou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um selinho. ─ Durma comigo amanhã? ─ Cheirou seu pescoço.

─ Amor...

─ Por favor? ─ Deu uma mordidinha em seu lóbulo.

─ Ok... Ok... ─ Deu um selinho nele e o empurrou. ─ Agora vai pra casa que eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

─ Expulso pela minha própria mulher. ─ Fez bico indo em direção à porta, com Bella atrás.

─ Edward? ─ Ela chamou quando ele já estava no meio da rua. Ele olhou. ─ Eu amo você. ─ Ele sorriu grande.

─ Eu também amo você. ─ Continuou seu caminho para a casa da frente.

[...]

Era sábado e Bella estava com Tanya e Leah em um salão de beleza em Scottdale. Chegaram ali era cedo e já tinham feito às unhas das mãos e dos pés. Bella tinha cortado um pouco os cabelos que estavam agora com algum creme para hidratar.

─ Eu nunca me depilei com cera. ─ Bella corou. ─ Será que vai doer muito?

─ Não vou mentir para você, cunhada... Dói como o inferno, mas passa e você vai se sentir bem mais leve. ─ Tanya disse sorrindo compreensiva. ─ Tenho certeza que meu irmão irá amar! ─ Bella sorriu imaginando. Eles ainda não tinham feito amor novamente e a mulher sedutora dentro dela gritava para ser liberada.

─ Então se ele vai gostar, vou fazer. Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Quero que minha noite com Edward seja quente... O que me aconselham? ─ Bella mandou a vergonha embora. Estava ali com ela sua melhor amiga e sua cunhada, não tinha o porquê de vergonha.

─ Vocês já transaram? ─ Tanya perguntou. Elas estavam indo para a área de depilação do grande salão.

─ Sim e foi perfeito, sabe? Mas, queria algo mais animal... Mais selvagem. Será que ele vai me achar uma vadia? ─ Preocupou-se.

─ Menos, Bella. Edward te ama e nunca acharia isso. ─ Leah ralhou. ─ E tenho certeza que ele vai adorar essa felina que tem dentro de você. ─ Fez garra com as mãos e um barulho de rugido. As três riram.

─ Primeiro, vá para sua seção de depilação e depois vamos para a massagem e terminar de arrumar os cabelos. Depois vamos ao shopping comprar algumas coisinhas para deixar seu homem doido. ─ Tanya falou e empurrou Bella para a salinha.

Quase uma hora mais tarde Bella saia da salinha com suas partes baixas extremamente doloridas. Leah já tinha terminado e estava sentada com uma revista nas mãos.

─ Como foi? ─ Perguntou rindo da careta que Bella fazia.

─ Dolorido... Torturante... Dolorido... Um inferno! ─ Fez careta novamente. Leah apenas riu. ─ Mas como a Tay disse, me sinto mais leve.

─ Está com bocetinha de bebê, baby do Ed. ─ Leah zombou e Bella corou rindo.

─ Idiota!

Minutos mais tarde Tanya saia e elas iam em direção à massagem. Foram bons minutos ali, que as fizeram ir mais relaxadas terminar de arrumar os cabelos.

Bella sorriu quando viu seu cabelo, depois de pronto. Estava um pouco mais curto, chegando ao meio das costas. Estava muito brilhante e com os fios mais desgrenhados, deixando-a com o ar selvagem. Perfeito para a sua ideia de seduzir Edward.

─ Está lindo, Bella... ─ Leah disse sorrindo.

─ Edward vai amar! ─ Tanya completou.

─ Sim, está perfeito! Agora, vamos para o shopping que quero gastar um pouquinho para o meu homem.

* * *

 **N/A: Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada pelos comentários... Eles me fazem muito feliz.**

 **Segundo, eu não lembro se já falei aqui, mas essa história eu fiz pra sair do clichê. Uma coisa que eu escrevi não pra ser épico, mas só pra escrever algo diferente do que me irritava um pouco. E fazer drama com o casal ou algo que afete alguém, me irrita, me cansou. Acho que a história de todo mundo já foi sofrida o bastante nessa história, agora chegou o arco-íris depois do dilúvio. Ela é clichê no felizes para sempre, mas só nisso. Espero que entendam, porque ela já está escrita e vai continuar como está.**

 **N/B: Eita que estão aproveitando!**

 **O que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Enquanto Bella estava saindo do salão, Edward estava trocando os meninos para irem ao parque. Já era um pouco mais do meio da manhã e não estava um bom dia para piscina, então ele resolveu um dia ao ar livre.

Peter e Noah estavam em cima da cama pulando apenas de cueca, enquanto Charlie brincava com um elefante de pelúcia no berço.

─ Peter, você quer azul ou verde? ─ Edward perguntou com uma camiseta polo verde na mão esquerda e uma do mesmo modelo, mas azul na mão direita. O menino parou de pular e olhou pra ele indeciso, até apontar para sua mão direita. ─ Então Noah ficará com a verde. Agora parem de pular para eu poder vestir vocês. ─ Os meninos não pararam. ─ Se pararem de pular e se vestirem levarei vocês para tomar sorvete.

Riu quando eles pararam e os vestiu. Pegou Charlie no berço e como já tinham tomado café, apenas foram para o carro que estava estacionado na frente da casa.

Foi um dia proveitoso para os quatro homens daquela família. Edward se sentiu extremamente feliz por ter aquele momento a sós com os garotinhos que já considerava seus.

Os gêmeos brincavam com a bola que Edward tinha levado, enquanto ele estava sentado com Charlie na sua frente, em um lençol. Estava concentrado no sorriso banguela do bebê, quando escutou um chorinho. Levantou a cabeça e viu Peter correndo na sua direção com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

─ O que houve? ─ Perguntou preocupado, fazendo o pequeno menino sentar ao seu lado, já que não tinha como deixar Charlie sozinho.

─ Caí. ─ Falou manhoso e mostrou o joelho com um arranhão, que tinha um pouco de sangue.

─ Caiu? Onde? ─ Olhou em volta e viu que só tinha grama. Como ele tinha se machucado?

─ Numa _pedla_ , papai. ─ Noah respondeu pelo irmão.

─ Não foi nada, querido. Deixa o papai dar um beijo que vai sarar rapidinho.

[...]

Estavam no restaurante de Sue Cleawather e as crianças estavam animadas com seus sanduíches. Não era nada muito saudável, mas era a primeira vez que saia com os meninos e aquilo pedia uma alimentação diferenciada do dia a dia.

Estava concentrado respondendo a um SMS de Jacob e assustou-se quando sentiu algo gelado e gosmento no seu rosto. Passou o dedo e viu que era vermelho. Pôs na boca e viu que era _katchup._ Olhou para os meninos a sua frente com uma sobrancelha arqueada, principalmente para Peter que estava com uma cara de sapeca e um pote vermelho nas mãos.

─ Ops! ─ O pequeno disse e Edward não aguentou, dando uma gostosa gargalhada. Charlie se animou com o som e deu um gritinho rindo banguela.

[...]

Edward tinha pedido pizza para o jantar e estava com os dois meninos na sala, enquanto assistiam _Toy Store 3._ Charlie estava em seu colo, muito interessado nos brinquedos falantes da tela.

─ Papai, _selá_ que meus _blinquedos_ falam? ─ Noah perguntou olhando interessado para o pequeno soldado de brinquedo em sua mão.

─ Não querido... É só um filme, não é de verdade. ─ Explicou.

─ Mas você já os espiou quando não estava por _pelto_? ─ Peter não acreditava que aquilo era mentira. Edward sorriu.

─ Não...

─ Então como você pode saber?

─ Que tal se você tirar a prova, então? Comece a vigiá-los... ─ Peter olhou pra ele em dúvida, mas depois sorriu.

─ Noah, vamos lá em cima pegar nosso kit de espionagem. ─ Correram escada à cima.

Edward levantou com Charlie e aproveitou para dar um banho no bebê enquanto os meninos brincavam mais um pouco.

─ Que tal se nós tomarmos banho juntos? ─ Perguntou ao bebê. Charlie apenas abriu um sorriso banguela. ─ É uma boa ideia? Eu também acho.

[...]

Bella estava com uma pequena dor no coração por não ter visto seus filhos naquele dia, mas estava se sentindo renovada. Uma nova mulher. Depois de quase quatro anos, tinha finalmente tirado um tempo para si mesma.

Estava cansada, aquele tinha sido um dia cheio, mas a ideia de conquistar Edward estava fixa em sua mente.

Abriu a porta da casa e depois de entrar e trancá-la, ela foi para a sala e sorriu quando viu Edward deitado no sofá, enquanto assistia a algum programa na TV.

─ Finalmente! Estava morrendo de saudades, baby. ─ Falou ainda com os olhos na tela e depois sorriu, virando para olhá-la.

─ Foi um dia cheio e acabei levando mais tempo do que esperava. E os meninos? ─ Perguntou preocupada, colocando as compras no chão e sentando no colo de Edward, que tinha se sentado.

─ Estavam morrendo de saudades, mas adoraram passar o dia comigo. Levei-os ao parque de Forks, a uma lanchonete e depois a sorveteria. Depois viemos para casa e jogamos um pouco de beisebol. No final do dia assistimos filme e comemos pizza. Tomei banho com Charlie e depois dei banho nos meninos. Por fim, li histórias pra eles e dormiram. ─ Contou seu dia para Bella que apenas ouvia a tudo sorrindo.

─ Parece ter sido um dia divertido. ─ Ele assentiu. ─ Muito obrigada por ter dado um dia desses pra eles. Meu pai nunca teve muito tempo e os meninos ainda eram muito pequenos para ter um dia de homens com ele.

─ Não precisa agradecer, baby. Isso é o que os pais fazem. ─ Ela sorriu emocionada.

─ Ok, chega de conversa. Vou subir agora para um banho e quero que vá me encontrar daqui meia hora, tenho uma surpresa pra você. ─ Ela falou saindo do colo dele e subindo as escadas correndo.

Edward olhou pra ela desejoso. Ele não era bobo, sabia que essas surpresas femininas sempre eram boas de mais para os homens. Seu membro parecia sair disso também, já que subiu e mostrou que estava ali.

Ele bem que tentou voltar a ver o filme que via antes de Bella chegar, mas depois das palavras dela, ficou um pouco impossível. Edward então levantou do sofá e começou a andar ansiosamente de um lado para outro na sala.

Enquanto isso, Bella estava no andar de cima, no banheiro que tinha em seu quarto. Ela bem que queria relaxar em uma banheira, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo. Sendo assim ela tomou banho na ducha e correu para as sacolas que tinha trago do shopping.

Antes de colocar a lingerie, ela passou um creme de morangos que tinha comprado e passou em seu corpo. Escolheu um dos sapatos que também tinha comprado naquela tarde e os colocou. Foi até sua penteadeira e passou uma maquiagem leve, até porque não ia sair, e depois soltou os cabelos que tinha prendido para não molhar no banho.

Ela escutou passos na escada e correu para o banheiro, para pegar seu penhoar de seda. Bella não queria que ele visse seu lingerie logo de cara.

─ Baby? ─ Ela o escutou chamando do quarto e respirou fundo antes de sair do banheiro.

─ Aqui, amor. ─ Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu malicioso. ─ Sente na cama, sim? ─ Pediu nervosa e ele fez o que ela pediu.

─ Sei que ainda não tinha dito isso, mas você está linda. Amei seu cabelo. ─ Edward elogiou e ela corou.

─ Obrigada. ─ Falou e depois foi até o pequeno aparelho de som que tinha no quarto.

Uma música extremamente sensual saiu dos altos falantes e Bella começou a se movimentar no ritmo. No começo ela estava tímida, morrendo de medo da reação de Edward. Mas toda e qualquer vergonha foi embora quando ela olhou em seus olhos e viu o desejo líquido transbordar ali. Todos os nervosismos e achismos pareceram evaporar. Ela se sentiu poderosa e confiante e seguiu dançando.

A segunda noite que nosso casal teve foi intensa, foi selvagem, mas também foi romântica. Foi uma entrega mútua, onde nem um deles pensou apenas no prazer próprio.

— Você só vai se entregar assim para mim... Sou seu amor, sou seu dono, sou completamente seu. — Edward falou no seu ouvido, enquanto ela estava de quatro na cama. — Eu amo você, baby.

— Sim... Só para você... Pra nenhum mais. — Ela falou gemendo e sentindo o suor escorrendo nas suas costas, enquanto seu quadril rebolava ia de encontro ao dele com força.

[...]

Eles estavam deitados na cama, de frente um para o outro, apenas se observando depois do extâse.

— Parece loucura eu te conhecer a tão pouco tempo e já te amar tanto... — Ela começou. — Mas parece tão certo.

— Éramos apenas almas que precisavam se encontrar, baby. Não há explicações e tempo para o amor, há apenas o sentimento... E isso eu tenho certeza que sinto por você.

[...]

— Bella... Baby... — Ela escutou alguém lhe chamando e lutou para abrir os olhos. Estava cansada, aquela tinha sido uma noite intensa.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Edward a sua frente, em apenas uma samba canção. Sorriu com a visão. Era um ótimo jeito de se acordar.

— Bom dia. — Ela sentou-se e se espreguiçou. Sorriu quando viu a bandeja com o café-da-manhã. Porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu um objeto brilhante ao lado da rosa vermelha. Pegou na mão e sorriu apaixonada quando percebeu que era um anel de noivado.

— Eu escolhi ontem no passeio com os meninos... Inclusive eles me ajudaram.

— É lindo, amor! — A pedra central era azul e em volta tinha dois pequenos diamantes.

— Eu amo azul em você, então acho que será perfeito ver ele em seu dedo até o fim dos nossos dias. — Ela tinha escolhido um homem que sabia arrepia-la apenas com palavras.

* * *

 **N/A: Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo, espero que gostem desse negócio de postar um atrás do outro.**

 **Barbara, minha linda, ainda vamos até o capítulo 22, então terá que me aguentar mais um pouco.**

 **É isso gente... Até o próximo ;***

 **N/B: Gente, só amor nesse casal! E Edward como papai?**

 **A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-A, apenas!**

 **O que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Isabella sorriu quando se olhou no espelho. Estava bem para o primeiro dia de trabalho. Vestia uma saia lápis preta e uma camisa de um rosa claro. Como queria impressionar Edward, tinha colocados saltos, não muito altos, mas o suficiente para deixá-la com um ar mais confiante.

— Você está linda, mamãe. — Ouviu Noah dizer e sorriu.

— Obrigada, querido. Cadê seu irmão? — Perguntou quando não viu Peter.

— No quarto, brincando com os carrinhos e fazendo uma cidade com as pecinhas. — Ela sorriu.

Pegou na mão de seu menino e seguiu com ele para o andar de baixo, para a cozinha, onde Leah estava com Charlie no colo.

— Está linda, amiga. — Leah elogiou e Bella sorriu.

— Preciso fazer jus ao status de noiva do dono. — Falou se gabando e riram.

— Que horas ele vem te buscar? — Perguntou enquanto levava a banana amassada a boca do bebê.

— Daqui a dez minutos.

— É tempo suficiente para te contar uma coisa. — Leah olhou para ela com a face culpada.

— Desembuche. — Bella falou enquanto preparava o leite dos meninos e gritava Peter.

— Jake me pediu em casamento ontem. — Bella sorriu. — E ele quer que eu trabalhe com ele depois do casamento.

— E quando vai ser o casamento? — Perguntou pensando em ligar para uma agência de babá e começar as entrevistas.

— Um mês depois do seu. Sabe que eu amo ficar com os meninos, mas essa é uma chance que não posso perder... Vou finalmente conseguir um emprego na minha área.

— Não precisa se explicar, bobinha. Eu sempre soube que não ficaria cuidando deles para sempre. Sabe que eu sempre quis que você achasse alguma coisa na área em que se formou.

Leah tinha terminado sua faculdade de administração há dois anos, porém não tinha encontrado nenhum emprego agradável. Então, quando Renné e Charlie morreram e Bella não tinha como cuidar das três crianças sozinha, ela tinha se oferecido para o cargo de babá. Não era um ótimo salário, mas ela amava aquelas crianças e conseguia se manter.

— Fico mais aliviada por ter me entendido. Precisarei de ajuda com os preparativos do meu casamento também, já que você será minha madrinha. — Bella soltou um gritinho e os meninos olharam pra ela confusos. Ela riu.

[...]

Chegaram à empresa de Edward e Bella sorriu quando o viu o prédio todo espelhado. Era de extremamente bom gosto.

— Minha mãe quem projetou... — Ele comentou e ela assentiu sorrindo.

— É lindo. Ela fez um ótimo trabalho.

— Ela vai ficar feliz de saber disso.

Ele desceu para o estacionamento subterrâneo e abriu a porta para ela depois de parar e descer do carro.

— O que vou fazer? — Ela interrogou quando eles chegaram a sala dele.

— Primeiro vou te mostrar o prédio, departamentos e funcionários. Depois vamos vir para minha sala e irei te explicar um pouco sobre o serviço de assistente pessoal. — Ela assentiu.

Fizeram um tour rápido e Bella sentiu que ali era um local sério, mas acolhedor. Tão diferente do mercado em que trabalhava.

Ela foi apresentada aos diretores em uma pequena reunião e sentiu um frio na espinha quando uma mulher morena e olhos castanhos claros olhou para ela com raiva.

Ela olhou confusa para a mulher, mas sem se deixar intimidar. Não tinha o porquê de a mulher ter todo aquele ódio por ela.

— Quem é? — Ela perguntou a Edward apontando para a mulher com a cabeça. A mesma olhou pra ela mais uma vez antes de voltar a prestar atenção ao IPad a sua frente.

— Carmem Fernandez. Diretora de Finanças.

— E por que ela me olhou com tanta raiva? — Edward se moveu um pouco desconfortável na cadeira. — Teve um caso com ela? — Bella estreitou os olhos.

— Não... Claro que não! Mas, vamos dizer que ela tem uma pequena paixonite por mim.

— Preciso me preocupar?

— Não seja boba... Eu só tenho olhos pra você. Sabe disso. E ela não é de tentar nada... Apenas uma vez, mas quando eu a rejeitei, ela apenas aceitou e se fechou um pouco. — Bella assentiu.

[...]

— Como pode ver, não é nada muito difícil... Você só terá que me ajudar com horários, reuniões, documentos.

— Sim... É um serviço relativamente fácil.

— Que tal irmos almoçar agora? Tenho duas horas de almoço, dá pra almoçarmos e depois dar uma olhadinha em algumas coisas do casamento.

Ele se levantou e pegou o terno que estava pendurado na cadeira, enquanto Bella pegou sua bolsa que estava em um sofá no canto da grande sala.

— Você não se sente entediado? — Ele olhou pra ela confuso e segurou em sua mão enquanto iam para o elevador. — Você era um militar, vivia de ação, e agora fica dentro de um escritório.

— Depois que me tornei capitão ficava mais dentro do escrtório do FBI do que em missões. Eram poucas as que eu realmente me envolvia, então estou acostumado.

[...]

— Que tal se a cerimônia for realizada no vinhedo que tem em Carefree? Lá tem uma área verde muito bonita e espaçosa, caberia todo mundo. — Edward sugeriu e Bella sorriu.

— É perfeito... Mas onde seria a recepção? — Ele pensou por um momento.

— Lá também tem uma estrutura, como um galpão, em madeira... Daria para fazer algo rústico e moderno. — Bella assentiu e anotou.

— Qual a cor tema? — Ele sorriu e ela riu. — Azul, com certeza.

— Sempre sonhei em casar no final da tarde, com o pôr do sol. — Ele sorriu envergonhado.

— Então será assim, porque também acho lindo.

— Seus padrinhos serão Jacob e Félix e minhas madrinhas serão Leah, Tanya e Rosalie.

— Rosalie? — Ele perguntou confuso.

— É minha outra melhor amiga. Ela é meio louca e conheceu um cara pela internet. Acabou indo atrás dele, mas não voltou. Ela quase me matou do coração com essa história.

— Ela foi morar com ele? — Riu e Bella assentiu. — E a família? E ele?

— Rose é emancipada desde os 16 anos. Os pais dela moram na Inglaterra. Ela queria independência e foi morar em Carefree sozinha. Conhecemos-nos no Ensino Médio e ela foi à única, além de Leah, a ficar ao meu lado quando engravidei. Sobre o que Emmett achou dessa história? Bem, ele amou ter sua ursinha ao seu lado. Ele é dono de um sex shop e eles se divertem muito. Eles vão vir morar em Carefree daqui um mês, mais ou menos. Segundo ela, não pode perder mais o crescimento dos meninos. — Edward riu.

— Eles parecem ser um casal diferente.

— E eles são... Tanto que se casaram em Vegas no mês passado e estão tentando adotar uma garotinha antes de vir para cá. — Riram.

— E Leah? Como a conheceu?

— Leah se mudou com a mãe para Carefree quando eu estava no primeiro ano. Ela já estava no último ano e nos conhecemos na aula de Química Avançada que eu fazia. Ela era minha dupla e viramos amigas logo de cara. Conheci Rose um mês depois e viramos um trio.

— Você tem boas amigas... — Ele comentou depois de pedir a conta.

— Sim... As melhores.

[...]

Bella estava em frente à prateleira de doces escolhendo quais ela poderia levar para o jantar dos meninos quando sentiu um cutucão em seu ombro. Virou-se e respirou fundo quando reconheceu a loira de olhos azuis e baixinha a sua frente.

— Olá Jane... — Cumprimentou e a loira rolou os olhos.

— Me diz que o que eu andei escutando sobre você se casar é mentira...

— Não é mentira... Eu vou sim me casar com Edward. Por quê? Quer um convite? — Ela não aguentaria aquela mulher calada. Nunca aguentou e continuaria assim.

— Ele sabe o tipo de mulher que você é? — Bella riu e a outra a olhou com raiva.

— E que tipo de mulher eu sou, Jane? — Deu corda.

— Uma oportunista assassina.

— Você não acha que essa história está muito passada? Você nunca vai cansar de me culpar por isso?

— Nunca, Isabella. Você não merece ser esquecida disso.

— Você é doente, Jane. Eu realmente amei seu irmão e nunca pensei no dinheiro dele... Muito menos quis que ele morresse.

— Mentirosa. Todos sabemos que sua intenção sempre foi se aproveitar da ingenuidade de Alec.

— Como eu já disse, você e toda sua família são doentes. Acham que só porque tem dinheiro são superiores aos outros. Cuidado com o ego Volturi, Jane. Cuidado, porque vocês podem se afogar nele. — Ela pegou uma lata de pessêgos e virou as costas para Jane, indo para o caixa.

Pagou tudo o que tinha comprado com o cartão de Edward e seguiu para o carro, onde o noivo a esperava.

— O que houve, baby? Você está branca. — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Jane, irmã de Alec, estava no mercado e veio falar comigo. — Respirou fundo.

— Fique calma... Essa família não pode mais te atingir. — Falou a puxando para seus braços e a abraçando.

— Vamos embora... Estou louca para ver meus filhos e jantar com eles. — Ele assentiu e ela se ajeitou no banco.

* * *

 **N/A: Sim, não é miragem. É mais um capítulo... Mas, por que esse horário?**

 **ESTOU COM INTERNEEEEEET! Ou seja, um cronograma pra vocês!**

 **Que tal de segunda e quinta? Deixem suas opiniões sobre isso.**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários e peço desculpas se no último fui muito grossa... As vezes sou maluca mesmo kkkk**

 **Então... Como agora estou com net, vou por um projeto antigo em pratica. Tenho um facebook só para as fics e lá postarei algumas imagens dessa história que não pude postar aqui. Mas, o projeto mesmo, é um grupo de adaptações. Tenho dois livros adaptados e já comecei a postar um agora pouco.**

 **Quem quiser me acompanhar nisso, entre no meu perfil aqui no fanfiction, e lá terá o link do grupo, depois é só pedir pra adicionar. Um capítulo por dia, hein? Vão perder essa?**

 **Mas é isso... Por hoje é só! Obrigada por me acompanharem**

 **N/B: Mais que raiva dessa Jane -.-**

 **A vontade que dá é meter a mão na fuça dela!**

 **Mas o que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Dois meses haviam se passado e era o dia da chegada de Rosalie. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido naquele meio tempo. Bella tinha sido apresentada oficialmente a família de Edward em um jantar formal, em que também foi anunciado o noivado. Ela e as crianças tinham sido muito bem aceitos por Esme e Carlisle.

Lógico que eles já se conheciam, afinal Carefree era praticamente um ovo, mas Bella se sentiu aliviada por ter sido aceita como nora e deixado de ser apenas uma conhecida.

As crianças adoraram saber que o vovô Carlisle que tinha os posto no mundo e passaram a bombardear o loiro de olhos azuis sobre como nascia um bebê. Foi embaraçoso, mas Carlisle conseguiu desembaraçar brincando com Peter e Noah.

Uma coisa que também estava indo bem eram os preparativos para o casamento. O local já estava reservado e os convites já tinham sido enviados pelo correio. O buffet também estava escolhido, assim como a maioria da decoração. Faltavam apenas algumas lembrancinhas, o vestido de noiva – que ela queria escolher com a ajuda de Rosalie – e os vestidos das madrinhas.

Edward estava fazendo suspense sobre a lua-de-mel, mas já tinha escolhido seu fraque e ajudado seus padrinhos a escolherem os deles. Peter e Noah estavam felizes em serem os _ushers_ e levarem cada pessoa para o seu lugar na hora da celebração. Assim como Jasper já estava ensaiando sua caminhada com as alianças para não tropeçar na hora. Já Makenna estava louca para escolher seu vestido de daminha.

Sua despedida de solteira seria feita um dia antes em um SPA, junto com suas madrinhas. As crianças iriam também, já que o lugar tinha a parte recreativa para elas. Segundo Edward, a despedida dele seria algo como ir ao bar com os caras para beber.

Ela e Leah estavam com os meninos em frente à casa que Rosalie, Emmett e Alice iriam morar. Acabou demorando um pouco para a adoção da menina de um ano ser aceita, mas agora ela era definitivamente deles e eles poderiam começar a vida em Carefree.

Um sorriso de felicidade surgiu nos lábios de Bella quando viu o táxi parar em frente a casa. Sorriu mais ainda quando a cabeça loira desceu do carro, com uma menininha morena e olhos verdes no colo. Um grandalhão de cabelos escuros e encaralados, juntamente com uma par de olhos azuis, desceu pelo outro lado.

— Rose! — Leah, que estava de mãos vazias, correu para o encontro da amiga e abraçou com força, amassando um pouco a menininha no processo. — Alicinha... — Pegou a pequena menina no colo e começou a brincar com ela, que apenas ria.

— Oi meninas... — Rose foi em direção a Bella que estava com o pequeno de seis meses no colo e a abraçou, logo pegando o menino para brincar com ele. — Oi meus amores... — Ela sorriu quando os gêmeos a abraçaram pela perna.

— Saudade, tia Rose. — Noah falou e ela sorriu.

— Eu também estava morrendo de saudade, amorzinho... Como você está?

Bella estava de folga naquele dia, Edward a tinha liberado para receber a amiga, então eles foram para dentro da casa que Leah e Bella tinham arrumado com esmero para a chegada de Rose.

[...]

Era quase noite quando Bella voltou para casa. Sorriu quando viu que seu noivo estava sentando no sofá, ainda de terno, assistindo a televisão.

Peter e Noah correram para o colo do pai, que os pegou e passou a ouvir as novidades do dia. Edward os escutou com atenção, mas não demorou muito para mandá-los para cima, para tirarem a roupa antes de tomar banho.

— Senti sua falta hoje, baby... — Ele disse quando a puxou para seus braços, sem apertá-la muito, já que ela estava segurando Charlie.

— Senti falta de estar com você também... — Ela lhe deu um selinho. — Vou dar banho nos meninos e já desço para ficar um pouco com você. — Ele assentiu lhe dando mais um selinho demorado e a soltou.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, ele subiu as escadas, para poder dar boa noite aos filhos. Depois que o casal fez isso, os deixou no quarto e seguiram para a sala.

— Queria tanto que viesse morar comigo. — Ele fez um biquinho quando ela sentou em seu colo. Bella riu.

— Você só terá a honra de morar comigo quando colocar um aro dourado aqui, amor. — Ela apontou para o dedo anelar da mão esquerda de brincadeira.

— Ok... Falta um mês apenas mesmo... Aliás, porque deixamos a data para tão longe?

— Porque achavámos que iámos demorar em preparar tudo... Nem imaginávamos que iriamos ficar tão animados, que resolveríamos tudo em menos de dois meses. Agora, chega de falar disso que estou ansiosa em escolher meu vestido... Vamos aproveitar um pouquinho dos nossos momentos a sós. — Ele assentiu olhando pra ela malicioso e se levantou com ela no colo, indo para o quarto da noiva.

Ele estava louco para perguntar o porque de ela não ter menstruado desde que se conheceram, porque estava tão cansada nos últimos dias e, principalmente, porque estava tão neurótica com o que estava engordando. Ele deixaria ela perceber sozinha, mas se ela demorasse muito, ele teria que se pronunciar.

[...]

— Droga... Não achei nada que me agradasse. — Faltavam apenas três semanas para o casamento e Bella ainda não tinha escolhido seu vestido de noiva. — Estou começando a ficar desesperada. — Ela reclamava enquanto vestia um short. — Por que essa merda não está fechando? Não é possível que eu esteja engordando mais do que já sou gorda. Olha essas estrias na minha barriga... Edward, como você tem coragem de casar com alguém estragado assim. — Ele estava sentado na cama, observando enquanto ela tirava a roupa que saiu e colocava algo mais confortável.

— Eu vou casar com você porque te amo... E bem, eu sempre achei essa sua gordurinha e suas estrias um charme... É bom de mordê-las e lambê-las na hora de fazer amor. — Ela corou com aquilo.

— Mas você não acha que eu estou engordando de mais? Eu deveria estar emagrecendo, já que com a loucura dos preparativos, não estou comendo direito.

— É claro que você está engordando... Você está carregando meu filho e ele precisa de espaço pra crescer. — Falou como se falasse do tempo e Bella congelou com a camiseta na mão.

— O quê? — Ela estava atônita.

— Você não menstruou nenhuma vez desde que nos conhecemos, está engordando, está a cada dia mais cansada, mais nervosa, sem contar que vive enjoada. — Enumerou e Bella sentou na cama ainda com a mente em branco.

— Mas eu comecei a tomar anticoncepcional...

— Não na primeira vez... E eu também não usei camisinha.

— Mas isso pode ser só o nervosismo do casamento... Não pode? — Não entrava na cabeça dela que aquela hipótese não tinha passado por sua mente em nenhum momento.

— É uma opção, mas eu ainda acho que você está grávida. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, o que acontece? — Ele olhou pra ela confuso.

— O que acontece é que teremos mais um filho. Vou registrar quatro, em vez de três. — Falou devagar, pra ver se ela entendia a simplicidade do assunto.

— Você quer mais um filho? — Perguntou temerosa.

— Baby, por mim nós teríamos uns dez, mas quatro está de bom tamanho. Eu vou casar com você e eu te amo, já temos três filhos e ter mais um só será mais felicidade.

— Como eu não percebi isso antes? — Ela ainda não tinha se conformado.

— Você estava mais concentrada em se casar comigo. — Ele se gabou e ela riu.

— Quero fazer um teste para ter certeza. — Ele assentiu.

— Ligue para meu pai e vá à cliníca amanhã.

[...]

Já era a terceira loja de noivas daquele dia e Bella estava estafada, louca para ir pra casa e jantar com seu marido e seus filhos.

— Estou começando a achar que vou me casar de jeans e camiseta. — Falou para as duas loiras e a morena que estavam com ela na sala de espera da loja.

— Eu tenho um pressentimento de que vamos achar nessa loja. — Rosalie falou observando a sua volta.

— Ainda bem que foi fácil achar meu vestido. — Leah falou pegando um vestido cheio de babados na mão e fazendo uma careta.

— Eu ainda preciso escolher o meu também, mas estou como Bella e nada me agrada. — Tanya murmurou lendo uma revista que tinha pegado na mesinha de centro.

— Olá mocinhas, desculpe a demora, eu estava em uma ligação com um dos fornecedores. — Uma mulher baxinha e de cabelos grisalhos, juntamente com óculos de aros grossos, falou entrando na salinha. — Sou Elizabeth Stewart.

— Sem problemas... — Bella falou. — Eu queria ver alguns vestidos. — A senhorinha assentiu.

— Em que horário e onde será o casamento? — Perguntou.

— Será ao por do sol, algo em torno das cinco e meia às seis horas. E bem, será num vinhedo que tem em Carefree.

— Carefree... Amo aquela cidadezinha. — Elizabeth falou. — Bom, tenho alguns vestidos que talvez te agradem. Venham comigo.

As meninas seguiram a senhora, que entrou em um pequeno ateliê, mas que estava lotado de vestidos em seus devidos cabides. Pegou dali três e as levou para uma sala toda espelhada.

— Bom... O que acha desse? — Mostrou um vestido pérola, mas tinha muita seda e Bella achou parecido com um pijama. Bella fez que não com a cabeça. — E esse? — O segundo vestido era bem melhor e ela resolveu experimentar.

Porém, quando o vestido estava em seu corpo e ela estava em cima do suporte para deixá-la mais alta, viu que ainda não era aquilo que queria.

— Não me sinto muito bem nele... Sinto-me como se fosse um botijão de gás encapado. — Fez uma careta e as mulheres riram.

— Vamos experimentar esse então querida. — Pegou o terceiro vestido para Bella e a mesma viu seus olhos brilharem. Ela tinha certeza de que era aquele o certo.

E assim foi. Aquele era o vestido perfeito e com certeza o que ela usaria no dia de seu casamento. Ele só tinha um defeito.

— Essa faixa está um pouco grossa de mais e pressiona minha barriga. — Apontou para a faixa de brilhantes que havia abaixo dos seios. — E bem, ela pode estar um pouco maior quando chegar o dia do casamento... — Ela comentou e todas as mulheres pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para olhar pra ela. — Acho que estou grávida. — Anunciou sorrindo.

— Acha ou tem certeza? — Leah perguntou.

— Vou ter certeza quando eu e Edward abrirmos o exame hoje à noite, mas pela pretuberância em minha barriga e os outros sintomas, não há dúvidas. — Sim, ela estava com uma protuberância e só tinha notado-a com a ajuda do noivo.

E ai a gritaria começou, assim como os ajustes de Elizabeth para deixar a faixa menor, de modo que não pressionasse muito a barriga.

[...]

Era mais tarde naquele dia, Bella e Edward estavam jantando com as crianças e sorrindo para Peter que contava como tinha salvado Charlotte do menino mal.

— Ele queria roubar o lanche dela, mas eu não deixei. Richard é muito malvado, gosta de assustar todo mundo, mas eu não tenho medo dele.

— Makenna é tão bonita. — Noah deixou escapar e Bella quase engasgou com o suco que estava tomando. Já Edward não sabia se ficava feliz com o primeiro amor do filho ou irritado que esse primeiro amor era sua pequena sobrinha.

— Enfim, como não está muito tarde, vamos jogar um pouco de Twister com o papai, enquanto a mamãe lava a louça. — Edward mudou de assunto rapidamente e se levantou para ir pra sala, com os meninos correndo atrás de si.

[...]

Peter, Noah e Charlie já estavam em suas devidas camas, então o casal foi para o quarto, para poderem ler o resultado do exame.

— Nós seremos pais mais uma vez. — Bella anunciou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e viu que seu noivo não se segurou e também estava soltando algumas.

— Obrigada, baby... Obrigada por ser minha mulher e realizar meu sonho de ter uma família.

* * *

 **Nat: Não, não existe tempo para o amor ou para formar uma família. Quem acha que pra isso há horário e data definida, não está na história certa. Eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo... Não sei, escrever me deixou tão feliz! Deixem os comentários com suas opiniões!**

 **Lembrando que aqui no meu perfil, tem os link do meu perfil no Facebook e o grupo que posto adaptações de livros para o universo Crepúsculo. Não fique de fora!**

 **Uma das leitoras me alertou de alguns erros de idade e cidade, coisas que deixei passar na revisão dos capítulo, mas que já estão corrigidos!**

 **N/B: Essa família é só fofura!**

 **Não posso deixar de perguntar o que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem os seus comentários a Nat e eu adoramos lê-los!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi. 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Faltava uma semana para o casamento e Bella estava ajudando Edward a deixar tudo em ordem na empresa para poderem ter a lua de mel em paz.

Já estava definido que os meninos ficariam com Esme e Carlisle, com saídas esporádicas junto de Tanya e Félix, Jacob e Leah e Rosalie e Emmett.

Bella tinha acabado de vomitar depois de mais um enjoo, coisa que se tornou normal depois de descobrir a nova gravidez, quando escutou duas vozes e uma delas tinha um sotaque espanhol que ela conhecia relativamente bem.

— Por que eu não tento nada com Edward? — Ouviu a mulher rir.

— Querida, eu já tentei uma vez e quando ele disse não, eu desisti.

— Você não tentou o suficiente. — A outra retrucou.

— Do que adianta isso agora? Ele vai se casar! — Bella sorriu. Sim, ele ia casar e era com ela e não com a espanhola.

— Mas ainda não casou Carmem. Tenho certeza que ele desistiria de tudo por você.

— Você é louca? Se ele não me quis uma vez, por que vai querer agora que vai se casar?

— Você deveria tentar.

— Não, eu não deveria. Aprendi desde cedo a ter amor próprio... E onde ele estaria se eu me humilhasse para um cara que me rejeitou e que está nitidamente apaixonado pela noiva? Amores vêm e vão, Irina. Uma hora essa minha paixão por ele se vai e vem uma nova.

— Ainda acho que deveria tentar.

— Vire o disco, querida. Eu vou sim tentar, mas não com ele... Acho que vou dar uma chance pra aquele italiano me conquistar.

— Eleazar? — E as vozes foram ficando mais fracas à medida que as mulheres saiam do banheiro.

Bella abriu a porta sorrindo. Pegou sua bolsa e sua escova de dente e enquanto se ajeitava, ela pensava no que Carmem tinha dito. Realmente não havia sentido ficar correndo atrás de uma pessoa que a tinha rejeitado. Amor próprio em primeiro lugar.

Seria ridículo uma mulher na idade dela se prestar aquele papel. Aliás, não só na idade dela, como qualquer mulher. Era engraçado ler alguns romances onde sempre tinha uma mulher correndo atrás do mocinho que nitidamente não dava bola pra ela. Era bom saber que na vida real não era bem assim.

— Está melhor? — Seu noivo lhe perguntou quando ela voltou para o escritório dele.

— Sim... Só os enjoos.

[...]

Edward estava sentado no balcão do bar, bebendo uma cerveja com seus amigos. Era sua despedida de solteiro e diferente do que costumava acontecer nos filmes, ele não estava em uma boate sendo agarrado por alguma prostituta.

Por ele nem teria despedida, já que estava feliz em se casar, mas sair um pouco com os caras depois de todo estresse com os preparativos, era relaxante.

— Já decidiu para onde vai levar os meninos nas férias? — Jacob lhe perguntou antes de levar a garrafa de cerveja e boca.

— Eles gostam bastante de animais... Então estava pensando em um safári na África.

— Boa ideia, cara... Tenho certeza que eles vão se divertir. — Félix comentou.

— Fico imaginando a cara deles quando vir uma girafa ou um elefante de perto. — Emmett riu.

— Sim... Creio que eles vão gostar.

— Algo está te preocupando... O que é? — Jacob olhou preocupado para o amigo.

— Pode parecer bobagem, mas tenho medo de não ser um bom pai ou um bom marido. O que eu sei sobre isso? — Desabafou. — O relacionamento mais duradouro que eu tive foi de um ano e nem de perto era tão intenso quanto o que eu tenho com a Bella agora.

— É uma coisa que você tem que se adaptar. É algo instintivo, ou você acha que nascemos sabendo ser pai ou marido? — Félix ligou seu modo psicólogo. — Você vai errar, mas porque é humano. Porém, com a ajuda de Bella, vai aprender sobre tudo. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir se sair bem.

— É cara... Segue o fluxo, deixa fluir. Não se preocupe com isso agora. Se algo desagradar a um dos dois, conversem. Eu e Rose costumamos conversar bastante e temos um bom relacionamento por isso.

— Concordo com os dois. Você vai ser um bom pai e um bom marido, tenho certeza. — Edward respirou fundo e assentiu com as palavras de Jacob. — Agora chega de falar de você, quero dicas para minha lua de mel com Leah.

[...]

— Peter, banho... Agora! — Ela disse mais alto quando o menino não tirou os olhos do desenho que assistia. O menino olhou pra ela assustado e ela riu. — Vem tomar banho, querido. Seu irmão já está lá em cima te esperando.

— Tá bom, mamãe. — Desceu do sofá e correu escadas acima para o banheiro. Bella seguiu atrás e ajudou o pequeno menino a tirar as roupas e depois o colocou na banheira junto com Noah.

— Mamãe, como a irmãzinha entrou aí? — Bella parelisou com a pergunta de Noah. Como iria explicar aquilo a ele?

— O papai colocou uma sementinha aqui, meu anjo... E agora a irmãzinha vai crescer e quando ela estiver pronta, vai sair... — Bella explicou minimamente enquanto jogava alguns sais na água.

— Como ela vai sair? — Foi a vez de Peter perguntar e Bella sorriu nervosa. Aquela pergunta era mais difícil de responder.

— O médico vai fazer um corte na barriga da mamãe e tirar a irmãzinha de dentro. — Optou por explicar sobre a cesária. Era mais simples para a mente de uma criança.

— Vai doer? — Peter olhou pra ela preocupado.

— Só um pouquinho, meu anjo... Depois passa. Agora, chega de perguntas... Vamos tomar banho.

Terminou de dar banho nas duas crianças e as levou para o quarto deles, onde Charlie já dormia depois de tomar seu banho. Tinha sido um dia cansativo para eles, já que tinham brincado e se divertido bastante no SPA onde Bella tinha passado sua despedida de solteira.

— Mamãe... Conta uma história? — Peter pediu da sua cama, depois de trocado, e Bella foi até a pequena estante, pegando um dos livros que tinha ali. "Pinóquio" foi o escolhido.

— Gepeto era pai do Pinóquio? — Noah perguntou interrompendo a mãe.

— Sim, meu amor. — Não dos meios naturais, mas era pai dele.

— Assim como Ed é o nosso! — Peter falou animado.

— Sim, assim como eu sou o de vocês. — Edward falou da porta, assustando Bella e os meninos. Porém, quando se recuperaram do choque, os gêmeos saíram correndo para abraçar o pai. — Papai vai terminar a história, enquanto a mamãe vai tomar banho. Tudo bem? — Os meninos assentiram.

— Boa noite, amor. — Bella lhe deu um selinho quando passou por ele e foi para seu quarto.

Edward terminou de contar a história para os meninos e depois de dar a cada um deles um beijo de boa noite, foi para seu quarto encontrar sua futura esposa.

Bella já tinha saído do banho e estava passando uma loção hidratante nas pernas.

— Essa bundinha gostosa pro alto é um convite? — Ele falou entrando no quarto e Bella sorriu pra ele.

— Pode ser... Ou pode não ser... Talvez seja melhor você me convencer, estou muito confusa, sabe? — Bella provocou.

Ele atravessou o quarto e a abraçou por trás, colando as costas dela em seu peito.

— Estou tão ansioso por amanhã... Finalmente você será oficialmente minha.

— Estou ansiosa também... Todos nós estamos. Finalmente seremos uma família. Faremos tudo junto, desde dormir a comer.

— Por mim já faríamos isso mesmo sem casar. — Ele retrucou enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Bella.

— Pra me ter todos os dias, só com uma aliança dourada aqui, baby. — Ela brincou apontando para a mão esquerda.

— Vou colocar ela ai amanhã e você não terá mais motivos pra me rejeitar.

— Eu não vejo a hora disso acontecer.

— Agora, vamos a nossa última noite de amor como Bella e Edward, afinal, amanhã seremos senhor e senhora Cullen.

* * *

 **N/A: Então, o que acharam? Acho esse muito fofinho também... E realista na parte da Carmen. Por que escrevi assim? Porque eu estava cansada de mulheres malucas e neuróticas que colocavam nas outras fics, que amavam o Ed e faziam de tudo pra separar o casal. Ela gostava sim do Ed, mas quando viu que ele amava outra, seguiu em frente.**

 **Lembrando que no meu perfil aqui do Nyah tem dois links, um do meu perfil e o outro do meu grupo de adaptações. Lá tá tendo postagem todos os dias... Não fique de fora!**

 **N/B: Bellinha quer é a sua bendita aliança! Mas eu concordo com ela em querer casar, ela já passou por tanta coisa, não?**

 **Um baby está a caminho, o que esperar disso hein?**

 **Aguardem as cenas dos próximos capítulos MUAHAHAHAH.**

 **Enquanto aguardam, que tal comentarem e recomendarem a história?**

 **Fará a Nat muito feliz e quem sabe postar mais rápido...**

 **Até o próximo capítulo. 3**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Bella sentia suas mãos tremerem. O buque de rosas azuis em suas mãos balançava tanto que parecia estar em um terremoto.

— Querida, fique calma... — Esme, sua sogra, disse para ela e sorriu. Bella respondeu o sorriso com um nervoso.

— Espero que ele não desista. — Ela sussurrou e Esme riu.

— Ele não vai desistir... Você sabe que ele te ama. — Esme falou e Bella assentiu lentamente, respirando fundo para se acalmar. — Veja... Carlisle está vindo.

— Está nervosa? — Seu sogro lhe perguntou sorrindo e ela apenas assentiu. — Fique calma, meu bem... Edward também só falta abrir um buraco de tão nervoso. Bom, já que seu buquê já é uma coisa azul, vim lhe trazer essa pulseira. Ela tem o brasão que está na família há muitos anos, então será o seu algo antigo. Certo? — Ele falava enquanto pegava sua mão e colocava a peça delicada em seu pulso. Bella sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos. Aquele objeto era definitivamente uma aceitação na família.

— Muito obrigada, Carlisle. Muito obrigada, Esme. — Deixou o buquê em cima da cadeira que tinha ali e segurou a mão dos dois. — Muito obrigada por ter aceitado a mim e aos meus filhos na família de vocês.

— Não por isso, querida...

— Bella... Vamos! Você já se atrasou o suficiente. — Leah chegou gritando em seu vestido azul claro, juntamente com Rose e Tanya.

— Edward está tão nervoso! — Tanya comentou. — Ele está quase vindo aqui para te buscar.

— Então vamos... Não quero que ele espere por muito tempo. — Bella respirou fundo. — Está tudo certo por lá?

— Com certeza... Peter e Noah fizeram tudo direitinho e cada convidado está em seu devido lugar. Kenna e Alice já estão posicionadas e cada uma com sua cesta de pétalas na mão, assim como Jasper está com a almofada e as alianças.

— E Charlie?

— Está com Emmett, Félix e Jacob no altar. Inclusive, eu e as meninas vamos descendo, ir tomando nossos lugares lá também. — Bella assentiu respirando fundo.

As três moças saíram do pequeno quarto onde Bella tinha se arrumado e seguiram para o altar, para a espera da noiva. Todas as três estavam com vestidos azuis, porém, eram de modelos diferentes. Bella não queria que suas melhores amigas tivessem que se vestir extremamente igual, como mandava a tradição, então deixou que elas escolhessem o vestido, porém sem sair da cor tema. Cada uma delas segurava uma réplica do buque de Bella, porém em tamanho menor.

Esme seguiu junto com as meninas e depois de pegar Charlie dos braços de Jacob, foi se sentar na primeira fila. Bella conseguia ver toda a organização, convidados e decoração por uma fresta do pequeno biombo que escondia o quarto em que havia se trocado. Conseguiu ver seus gêmeos sentados ao lado de Esme e sorriu em ver como estavam comportados.

— Vamos? — Carlisle lhe ofereceu a mão quando a música escolhida por ela e Edward para sua entrada, começou a tocar. Bella segurou a mão do sogro e seguiu com ele até onde estavam as três crianças, porém ainda se manteve atrás do biombo, já que só iria entrar quando as crianças estivessem em seus lugares no altar.

Alice e Kenna começaram a andar com seus passinhos vacilantes e a jogar as pétalas azuis no chão. Jasper vinha logo atrás com as alianças. Quando chegaram ao altar, cada uma das meninas foi para um lado, enquanto Jasper foi para junto da irmã.

Bella respirou fundo e segurou com força no braço do sogro. Posicionou-se no corredor e sorriu quando viu o homem em seu fraque perfeitamente alinhado e com os cabelos domados que a esperava no altar.

Já Edward sentiu seu coração perder uma batida quando viu a mulher maravilhosa que estava de braços dados com seu pai e que dali alguns instantes seria sua esposa.

O vestido caia perfeitamente bem em seu corpo e deixava um pouquinho da pretuberância de sua barriga à mostra. Seu cabelo e sua maquiagem eram simples, já que ela mesma quem tinha feito. Seu sonho era poder se arrumar sozinha para seu casamento, apenas brincando com suas madrinhas, então tinha treinado bastante para aquilo.

Bella sentia suas pernas tremerem enquanto caminhava em direção a Edward. Ela, uma garota de dezenove anos e com tres filhos... Estava se casando. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a realização daquele sonho.

— Voce está linda... — Edward a elogiou depois de Carlisle entregá-la a ele.

— Voce também. — Sorriu entre as lágrimas e ele lhe retribuiu com um sorriso torto.

A cerimonia seguiu tranquila e quando chegou a hora dos votos, Edward coçou a garganta.

— Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma família, porém resolvi dedicar meu tempo ao meu trabalho durante muitos anos e quando decidi me afastar da corporação já estava velho de mais para ir atrás desse sonho. Porém, me mudei para a casa em frente a sua e simplesmente me apaixonei. Apaixonei-me por voce e pelos meninos e vi ali a minha chance de realizar meu sonho. E quando achei que nada podia ser melhor, voce me presenteou com nossa menininha. — Ele falava e anunciou para todos, o sexo do bebe que Bella estava esperando.

— Eu era só uma garota de dezenove anos que tive que crescer mais rápido que o normal... Tinha trÊs pessoas que dependiam de mim e meu sonho de me casar estava enterrado, porém voce chegou e tirou esse sonho do fundo do baú... Não só o sonho de me casar, como o de ser amada. Muito obrigada, Edward. — Ela declarou e viu os olhos dele encherem de lágrimas.

— As alianças... — O juiz de paz pediu e Jasper saiu de seu lugar, entregando a almofada com as alianças para o homem de cabelos grisalhos. — Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voce aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, enquanto ambos viverem?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu enquanto colocava a aliança de ouro do dedo anelar esquerdo de Isabella, juntamente com o anel de noivado.

Bella repetiu as palavras proferidas pelo reverendo e também colocou o anel dourado no dedo de Edward.

— Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. — O homem sorriu e Edward fez o que lhe tinha sido ordenado com o maior prazer.

Selou seus lábios ao de Bella pela primeira vez como seu marido e seu peito se encheu de orgulho com esse fato.

[...]

Depois de receber os votos de todos os convidados ainda em frente ao altar, os convidados finalmente foram para o galpão onde seria a recepção, deixando Bella e Edward sozinhos.

— Está tudo do jeito que você queria? — Ele perguntou segurando a mão dela entre as suas e levando aos lábios.

— Está tudo tão lindo... Melhor do que eu imaginava. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— Ver esse sorriso maravilhoso compensa todo o tempo de cansaço planejando o casamento perfeito. Como está nossa menina? — Perguntou levando a mão a pequena barriga de quatro meses dela.

— Está bem... Estamos bem. — Respondeu. — Agora vamos pra recepção, porque estou com fome. — Puxou a mão dele e foram em direção ao galpão.

— Você tem razão... Está tudo perfeito. — Edward comentou vendo a decoração da recepção. O galpão era todo em madeira, o que dava um ar rústico ao local.

Cada convidado já estava nos locais destinados a si e os garçons já passavam servindo as bebidas. Bella e Edward foram até a mesa onde estavam os padrinhos, as madrinhas, os pais dele e as crianças e se sentaram no meio.

— Está tudo muito lindo, Bella. — Esme disse para a nora quando a mesma se sentou. Bella sorriu satisfeita.

— Está tudo melhor do que imaginávamos. Noah e Peter... O que estão achando? — Perguntou aos filhos que estavam do seu lado direito, enquanto desfrutavam de alguns canapés de queijo.

— Muito legal mamãe... Você tá linda! — Noah falou sorrindo e o irmão assentiu, ainda com comida na boca.

— Coma devagar, querido... A comida não vai sair andando. — O menino só assentiu novamente.

— O que você quer comer? — Edward perguntou a ela e depois que Bella lhe respondeu, ele pediu ao garçom que estava passando. Ouviram alguém limpar a garganta e olharam com atenção para o homem de pele escura e músculos fortes de sorriso branco, que estava junto ao pequeno palco onde estavam os músicos.

— Eu, como um bom padrinho, vim aqui contar alguns podres do nosso querido noivo. Edward, cara... Teve um tempo que eu achei que você era gay! — Algumas pessoas riram. — Você nunca namorava ninguém... Era coisa de uma noite e depois passava meses sem dar uma pimbada. — Os risos aumentaram. — E aí quando você finalmente começa a namorar, tu cata uma garota quase vinte anos mais nova. Ainda bem que ela é maior de idade, se não você seria acusado de pedofilia.

— Era gay e agora é casado com uma mulher vinte anos mais nova e tem quatro filhos... Que evolução! — Félix chegou ao palco com outro microfone em mãos.

— E Bellinha, achei que tu nunca ias casar e catou um cara rico e bonito... Pena que com quatro pirralhos não da pra aproveitar tanto quanto gostaria. — Emmett puxou o microfone da mão de Jacob.

Bella e Edward apenas escutavam a tudo rindo... Sabia que aqueles palhaços só queriam chamar atenção.

— É por isso que vamos ficar com os pirralhos pra vocês na lua de mel... Íamos dizer pra aproveitar e fazer mais um filho... Mas vocês já fizeram isso, então vão treinando para o próximo. — Félix falou.

— Bom... Queriamos falar mais alguma coisa, mas nosso querido Carlisle já está impaciente ali para dar o presente de casamento de vocês. — Jacob puxou o microfone da mão de Emmett.

— Finalmente eles pararam de falar besteira. — Carlisle disse quando pegou o microfone da mão de Félix. — Bom, o meu presente de casamento pra vocês é um lugar para vocês passarem as férias com as crianças. — Disse e olhou para a Esme, que pegou um envelope e entregou para a nora. — Espero que vocês gostem.

Bella abriu um envelope e sorriu emocionada com o conteúdo. Era a escritura de uma casa de praia em Miami. Junto com os papéis tinha um molho de chaves.

— Muito obrigada, Carlisle. — Ela falou alto para o sogro ouvir e deu um abraço em Esme.

— Agora é a minha vez! — Edward falou se levantando e indo até o pequeno palco e pegando o microfone das mãos do pai. — Muito obrigado, velho. — Falou. — Bom, tudo que eu tenho a dizer para Bella é obrigado... Obrigado por me amar e por me dar uma família. E fazer a promessa de que a partir de hoje seremos muito felizes. — Bella sorriu emocionada. — E meu presente de casamento é esse aqui. — Tirou uma chave do bolso. — Você só vai poder ver quando chegarmos a casa, mas eu posso adiantar que é preto. — Disse sorrindo e ia descer do palco improvisado quando lembrou de algo. — Quero anunciar que nosso bebê é uma menina. Sabemos há um tempo, mas queríamos contar agora. — Todos bateram palmas e se ouvia os assobios de Emmett e Félix. Jacob sorria de longe.

— Não me diga... — Ela não completou, referindo-se ao presente do marido.

— Você precisa estar segura com meus filhos e aquela caminhonete já estava precisando se aposentar.

— Eu nem vou falar nada pra você... — Balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

* * *

 **N/A: Então? O que acharam?**

 **Sei que está batido, mas não deixem de entrar no meu perfil e me adicionar no Facebook ou entrar no grupo de adaptações. Espero por vocês!**

 **N/B: QUE CAPÍTULO LINDO! ESTOU SURTANDO.**

 **Hahaha eu ri bastante com aqueles doidos bancando os engraçadinhos no casamento... Próximo capítulo... Não vou contar AHAHAHA**

 **AGUARDEM! (Caps Loock pra dar ênfase no quão empolgada estou)**

 **Enfim, sejam boazinhas e deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi. 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Quando acabaram os depoimentos dos familiares dos noivos, a pista de dança foi aberta os convidados começarem a se divertir.

Os mais desinibidos logo correram para dançar, assim como as crianças, e logo todos os convidados dançavam. Não demorou muito para Tanya ira até Bella e Edward.

— É a hora da dança dos noivos... Venham! — Ela os puxou pela mão e Edward revirou os olhos.

Os convidados abriram uma roda para os dois e logo a música suave e apaixonante começou a tocar.

— Você está feliz? — Bella perguntou enquanto eles se moviam e Edward sorriu.

— Felicidade é uma palavra pequena para expressar o que estou sentindo, baby.

— Posso dizer o mesmo, senhor Cullen.

— Pretendo fazer disso uma rotina, senhora Cullen.

Continuaram a valsar pela pista até a música mudar e eles começarem a trocar os pares. Bella dançou com Emmett, Felix, Jacob e Carlisle, enquanto Edward dançava com suas mulheres.

A hora de tirar a liga chegou e Bella já estava vermelha antes mesmo de Edward se aproximar. Ele lhe deu um sorriso safado e subiu seu vestido lentamente, enquanto se abaixava ao mesmo tempo.

— Hmm... Morangos! — Edward falou após lamber de seu joelho até o meio de suas coxas, onde a liga estava. Mordeu a renda e a puxou lentamente enquanto as pessoas no recinto gritavam e assobiavam.

— Joga, Cullen! — Félix gritou e foi isso que o noivo fez assim que a liga estava em sua mão. Jacob quem pegou.

— Joga o buquê, Bella! — Rosalie gritou enquanto Tanya levava para ela o buquê que havia entrado na igreja.

Bella virou de costas e contou até três, jogando o buquê para trás, para as mulheres que gritavam animadas. Logo ela se virou e viu que quem tinha pegado era Leah.

— Acho que já sabemos em quem você tem que por essa liga, Jacob. — Edward sorriu safado olhando para Leah. Jacob sorriu malicioso.

— Nem um pouco constrangido de pôr as mãos nessas pernas. — Jacob deu um sorriso macabro para Leah e ela lhe devolveu.

— Olha lá, Jacob... Temos crianças aqui! — Esme ralhou divertidamente.

(...)

— Não vai mesmo me dizer onde iremos passar a lua de mel? — Bella perguntou pela segunda vez nos últimos cinco minutos.

Eles já estavam no carro, a caminho do aeroporto, logo após terem se despedido dos filhos e amigos.

— Baby, surpresa não se diz. — Edward riu.

— Chato! — Ela cruzou os braços e ele gargalhou.

— Posso-te dizer que é quente... E tem areia. — Ele cedeu e os olhos de Bella se iluminaram.

— Uma praia, claro! Oh meu Deus... Qual será? Cancun? Rio de Janeiro? São tantas opções!

— Você está parecendo Peter e Noah quando ganham um brinquedo novo. — Ele comentou rindo.

— Quem pode me culpar por ficar feliz de ir para um lugar quente quando passei a vida inteira em um lugar frio e úmido? — Encolheu os ombros.

— A partir de agora iremos ter muitas primeiras vezes juntos. — Edward prometeu e ela sorriu brilhantemente.

(...)

— Nossa... Aqui é muito quente! — Bella passou a mão pela testa e fez uma careta quando a viu molhada de suor.

— Bem-vinda a Praia de Maragogi, baby.

— Que país estamos? — Perguntou não quando não reconheceu o nome da praia. Edward não tinha lhe contado o destino deles quando pegaram o jatinho mais cedo.

— Brasil. Essa é uma praia pouco conhecida, mas creio que você vai gostar, pois pelas minhas pesquisas é muito linda!

— Creio que você tenha razão. — Ela disse quando abriu as folhas de madeira da porta da varanda da pequena cabana que Edward tinha alugado. Era de frente pra praia, um pequeno complexo de cabanas, em uma área mais isolada da praia.

— Ela é impressionante a luz do dia... Pelas fotos que eu vi, sua água é extremamente azul e cristalina; Podemos ver os cadurmes de peixes aos nossos pés.

— Estou ansiosa para conhecer mais... Podia já ser de manhã. — Ela falou fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa tocando seu rosto e o cheiro salgado do mar.

— Vou conter sua ansiedade de um jeito divertido essa noite, baby. — Ele falou por trás dela, colocando seu cabelo todo para o lado e cheirando seu pescoço.

— Confesso que estou ansiosa para isso também... Mas preciso de um banho. Estou grudando de suor.

— Você não ficará muito diferente quando estivermos na cama. — A risada rouca dele deixou Bella arrepiada, ainda mais por ele estar cheirando seu pescoço e estar deixando pequenos beijos no mesmo.

— Você está me seduzindo, pilantra. — Ele riu e a abraçou por trás. — Venha tomar um banho comigo?

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhora.

Foi um banho rápido, mas não menos sensual. Cada um deles teve sua cota de carícias e quando eles finalmente chegaram à cama, já estavam fervendo novamente, mas agora por outro motivo.

Eles se amaram lentamente, sem nenhuma pressa ou medo de que alguma das crianças aparecesse de repente. Sussurram palavras de amor e chegaram ao ápice juntos,gritando o quanto se amavam.

(...)

Bella acordou horas mais tarde, ainda de madrugada. Eles tinham caído no sono, logo depois de mais uma rodada de amor. Ela se levantou da cama e sorriu para o corpo adormecido de seu marido enquanto colocava um robe.

Aquela tatuagem era capaz de deixar sua mente em órbita. Se ela não se controlasse, iria voltar para a cama somente para lambê-la. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e foi para a pequena cozinha da cabana.

Abriu a geladeira e sua barriga roncou com a fome. Desde que tinha descoberto a gravidez, ela passou a comer mais do que antes. Carlisle havia ficado bravo com seu peso na sua última consulta e ela passou a controlar mais sua alimentação, comendo nas horas certas.

Olhou suas opções e acabou escolhendo uma maçã e um pedaço de melancia. Colocou as frutas em um prato e foi para a pequena varanda da cabana, sentando-se na cadeira de madeira que havia ali.

Enquanto comia, ela se lembrou de seus pais. Antigamente, quando ela se lembrava deles, havia dor. Eles eram seu porto seguro e perde-los tão de repente a tinha devastado. Bella tinha consciência de que poderia ter tentado algo drástico se não fosse pelos filhos. Eles precisavam dela e ela precisava ser forte, por eles.

Naquela noite, enquanto pensava neles, ela percebeu que sentia apenas saudade. Sentia falta do riso contido de seu pai e dos abraços de sua mãe. Mas, agora ela sabia que não estava mais sozinha. Sabia que teria que cuidar dos filhos, mas quando precisasse, teria alguém para cuidar dela.

— Obrigada Deus, obrigada mamãe e obrigada papai pelo presente que vocês me deram. — Ela falou enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha.

* * *

 **N/a: Então, o que acharam? Eu espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Não esqueçam de entrar aqui no meu perfil e mandar solicitação no meu Face e no grupo!**

 **Até segunda 3**

 **N/B: Sabem, admiro a Bella, a garra que ela teve! Literalmente amadureceu sozinha, teve que criar os filhos na luta e mereceu ser feliz.**

 **Que lua de mel dos sonhos...**

 **S-U-S-P-I-R-A-N-D-O!**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Desculpa não ter vindo ontem... Confesso que esqueci. Mas, aqui está o capítulo.**

 **Obrigada a todos que comentaram... Todos me deixaram muito feliz.**

 **Não esqueçam de entrar no meu perfil e pedir para ser adicionado no grupo de adaptações.**

 **Beijos e até quinta**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

— Isabella, que falta de roupa é essa? — Ela escutou a voz do marido enquanto passava protetor solar no rosto em frente ao espelho.

— Do que você está falando? — Perguntou confusa enquanto olhava pra si mesma e via a calcinha preta com lateral mais larga e o top sem alças e azul Royal do biquíni.

— Você vai assim para a praia? — Apontou para as peças.

— E como eu deveria ir para o mar? De calça e blusa? — Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a passar o protetor.

— Não é uma má ideia! — Ele pareceu estar falando sério. Bella revirou os olhos novamente.

— E você pode ir de sunga e se mostrar para as piranhas? — Ela olhou pra ele pelo espelho com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— É diferente... E eu não vou de sunga, vou de bermuda. — Cruzou os braços.

— Edward... Ninguém vai olhar pra mim. Estou grávida e com uma aliança dourada enorme no dedo. — Pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos.

— Isso não significa que deixou de ser gostosa, baby. — Ela se virou e olhou pra ele com uma careta. — Nem fale o que está pensado, Bella. Você é gostosa e pronto. — Ela suspirou.

— Eu não irei sair assim, irei com uma saída de banho. — Apontou para a cama, onde o vestido bordado e nude estava. — Tirarei apenas para entrar na água e estarei com você nesse momento. Não se preocupe. — Ela garantiu com um sorriso.

— Desculpe... Sei que exagerei, mas não gosto de pensar em outros homens te olhando. — Ele suspirou. — Demorei muito pra te encontrar, não gosto de pensar que posso te perder. — Ela sorriu.

— Larga de ser bobo, eu te amo, Edward! — Ela pegou suas mãos e pôs em volta da sua própria cintura. — Você, nossos filhos, seus pais e amigos. Não tem espaço para mais ninguém aqui.

(...)

— Aqui é tão lindo! — Ela disse enquanto via a imensidão azul a sua frente. Ela não sabia discernir onde terminava o mar e começava o céu.

Edward olhou para ela e pensou que nunca tinha visto uma imagem tão linda. Usava óculos escuros e um chapéu preto para se proteger do sol e seus cabelos voavam com a brisa suave. Mas o que mais lhe encantava era o sorriso enorme que estava em seu rosto, que demonstrava toda felicidade que ela estava sentindo.

Ele se sentiu realizado. Era nítida a felicidade de sua esposa e naquele momento fez uma promessa para si mesmo. Sempre fazê-la feliz. Ele se dedicaria o resto de sua vida para que ela nunca mais fosse capaz de sentir tristeza em sua vida.

— Eu te amo! — Ele declarou e ela olhou pra ele sorrindo.

— E eu amo você... — Falou e foi até ele, lhe dando um beijo rápido. — Vamos para a água? Estou louca para ver os peixes.

(...)

Bella deitou na cama com um suspiro cansado. Já era noite e ela tinha acabado de chegar a mais um orgasmo enquanto montava Edward.

— Você será minha morte, baby. — Ele falou e se levantou, indo para o banheiro. Ela ouviu o barulho da banheira enchendo e sorriu. Era daquilo que ela precisava.

Havia sido um dia divertido, mas muito cansativo. Eles tinham nadado nas águas cristalinas de Maragogi e ela tinha comprovado que o que Edward tinha falado era verdade; Ela realmente podia ver, e até sentir, os peixes.

Eles também tinham aproveitado o sol e descoberto as maravilhas culinárias do lugar. Ela estava louca para aproveitar mais do próximo dia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela estava louca para sentir o cheiro e apertar os filhos novamente. Iria ligar para eles depois do banho.

Edward apareceu em sua linha de visão novamente e a pegou no colo. Ela deu um gritinho e se agarrou ao seu pescoço rindo.

— Vamos nos banhar, senhora Cullen? — Ela assentiu e ele a colocou delicadamente na banheira. Sentou atrás dela e a puxou para seus braços, pousando a mão em sua barriga. — Como está nossa menina?

— Ótimo... Não vejo a hora de sentir ela se mexendo. É maravilhoso sentir uma vida se mexendo dentro de você.

— Estou louco por isso também... Sentir que minha filha está bem e saudável. Lembro que adorava sentir Jasper e Makenna se mexendo quando Tanya estava grávida deles.

— Falta pouco para sentir nossa menina se mexendo, eu sei disso.

— Que nome você pensa em colocar? — Perguntou enquanto pegava uma esponja, colocava sabonete líquido e começava a limpá-la.

— Não sei... Você tem algum em mente?

— Não. Poderíamos esperar ela nascer e escolher depois de olhar em seu rostinho.

— Boa ideia... Lembro que com Peter foi assim. Eu já amava o nome Noah, mas não tinha idéia de qual colocar no outro. Acabei decidindo só depois que ele nasceu. Já Charlie, meus pais tinham decidido que iria pôr o nome do meu pai logo que descobriram que era um menino.

— Então está decidido, vamos escolher o nome da nossa garotinha apenas quando ela nascer. Agora, vamos terminar nosso banho, sair e ligar para nossos meninos. Estou morrendo de saudade deles.

— Ótima ideia, marido. — Riu quando ele fez cócegas embaixo de seus braços.

(...)

— Não é mais fácil nós voltarmos lá e comprar o doce novamente? — Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhando para a garrafinha de leite de coco.

— Quero poder fazer isso em casa... Tenho certeza que as crianças irão adorar. — Murmurou concentrada na receita de pavê.

— Vou te ajudar, assim você termina mais cedo e terá mais tempo para seu marido. — Murmurou Edward e deu uma olhada nos ingredientes para poder ir buscá-los. — Só você mesmo pra querer cozinhar na lua de mel.

— Tem razão... Mas eu gostei tanto. Quero poder reproduzir. — Ela olhou envergonhada pra ele.

— Tudo bem, vai... Vamos fazer esse doce e depois sair pra praia de novo. — Deu um beijo em sua bochecha e com o sorriso que Bella deu, ele percebeu que valia a pena cozinhar aquele maldito pavê.

— Pronto, está gelando... Podemos nos arrumar e ir para a praia.

— Sabe... Mudança de planos... Acho melhor ficarmos aqui e aproveitarmos o dia... Na cama! — Olhou malicioso para ela.

— Hm... Uma mudança nenhum pouco ruim.

(...)

— Sentirei saudades desse lugar... Tão calmo, quente e bonito. — Bella suspirou olhando para o mar e o sol se pondo. Eles estavam sentados na areia, com ela no meio das pernas de Edward e encostada em seu peito.

— Poderemos voltar mais vezes, com as crianças, se você quiser. — Ele prometeu dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

— Pode ter certeza que eu quero... Mas agora, um último mergulho?

— Último mergulho e última noite de amor na água do mar. — Ele levantou e pegou a mão de Bella, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Eles tiraram a roupa, ficando apenas com as peças intimas e andaram em direção ao mar que estava calmo e com ondas baixas. Nadaram juntos, sem deixar de se acariciarem.

Edward pensou que sua surpresa já devia estar preparada, afinal fazia mais de duas horas que tinha saído com Bella para andar pela cidade; Sendo assim, ele a chamou e depois de estarem vestidos novamente, eles foram em direção a cabana. Quando lá chegaram, ele a parou quando ela estava para abrir a porta.

— O quê? — Perguntou confusa.

— Tenho uma surpresa. Vendarei seus olhos, tudo bem? — Ela assentiu sorrindo. Ele pegou a venda que pediu para deixarem no aparador e a vendou. — Vou te guiar, venha... — Pegou as mãos dela e levou para o quarto.

— Estou curiosa... O que você está aprontando? — Perguntou quando ele parou. Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou a venda dela e a deixou ver por si mesma. — Oh meu Deus... — Murmurou quando viu o quarto cheio de pétalas de rosas.

— Eu sou um cara romântico... Sempre aprendi com meu pai como agradar uma mulher. Todos os dias da vida deles, ele deixou bem claro o quanto a amava e eu pretendo fazer o mesmo. Rosas podem parecer uma flor clichê, mas pra mim é o que representa o amor. O quarto está cheio de pétalas, para representar uma pequena porção do meu sentimento.

— Eu amei... Está tudo tão lindo, amor! — Ela sussurrou maravilhada pela beleza das pétalas vermelhas no lençol branco e no chão de madeira. — Estou tão feliz que encontrei o cara certo pra mim, toda a espera e dificuldade valeram a pena. Não poderia ter encontrado alguém melhor. — Edward sorriu e a levou até a cama.

— Essa noite eu irei te amar, aliás, não apenas essa noite... Todas as noites das nossas vidas.

* * *

 **N/B: Eu amo essa história, na boa, é apaixonante!**

 **O que estão achando? Comentem bastante pra Nat soltar o próximo!**

 **Até mais ver AHAHAHAHA (Risada maléfica para vocês saberem que sei tudo do próximo capítulo).**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Demorei, mas estou aqui... A vida anda meio complicada, é entrevistas de emprego, gripe, presente de dia das mães. Fica meio doido o negócio.**

 **Não respondi os comentários do último capítulo, mas saibam que amei todos e estou muito grata por cada um deles.**

 **Aproveitem, que esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo :'(**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

Um mês havia se passado e finalmente as férias dos meninos havia chegado. Eles estavam ansiosos por esse período, pois finalmente iriam poder conhecer os animais mais exóticos através de um safári africano.

A barriga de Bella tinha dado um pequeno salto e já indicava que seu bebê tinha pouco mais de cinco meses. Edward era um papai babão e sempre paparicava a barriga branca e mais dura da esposa, mimando sua princesa desde a barriga.

O casamento de Leah e Jacob era dali dois dias e logo após a cerimônia a família de Edward iria embarcar para Madagascar. Peter e Noah não viam a hora daquela hora chegar.

— Ok, está tudo certo. Malas prontas, passagens imprimidas e separadas e casa organizada. Só falta chegar o dia mesmo. — Bella falou para Edward enquanto eles se preparavam para dormir.

— Eles estão tão ansiosos... Creio que irão adorar a viagem.

— Com certeza vão, sabe que o sonho deles é conhecer os animais do zoo livres.

— Exatamente por isso que irei levá-los para lá... Está finalmente na hora dos sonhos deles começarem a se realizar.

— Só não pode mimá-los muito, senão vão crescer crianças esnobes e egoístas. — Ela alertou.

— Não farei isso... Sonhos somente aqueles realizáveis e como recompensa pelos bons atos. Esse passeio eles ganharam porque é algo que vemos que eles gostam e acredito que eles merecem. São bons meninos.

— Você é um ótimo pai... Muito obrigada, amor. — Bella deitou em seu peito.

— Obrigada você, por me dar uma família.

(...)

— Tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês. — Leah disse enquanto uma cabeleireira arrumava seu cabelo. — Tanya, Bella e Rose olharam pra ela com atenção. — Estou grávida. Dois meses. — Sorriu grande.

— Isso é uma ótima notícia! — Tanya gritou — Temos que comemorar, e você com suco, é claro. — Ela falou para Leah e foi até a porta ordenar que alguém trouxesse champanhe e suco de laranja.

— Quando você descobriu? — Bella perguntou depois que todas já tinham abraçado a morena.

— Tem uma semana, mas quis fazer uma surpresa para vocês.

— Jake já sabe? — Foi a vez de Rose perguntar, enquanto enchia as taças com champanhe.

— Claro... Foi o primeiro, a saber. Está muito animado, principalmente para descobrir o sexo. — Sorriu. — Um brinde ao meu bebê e ao de Bella.

— Ao seu bebê e ao de Bella. — Gritaram todas.

(...)

— Eles formam um bom par, fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado alguém... É tão nítido que ele gosta dela. — Bella comentou enquanto valsava com Edward e olhava para Jacob e Leah fazendo o mesmo.

— E eu estou feliz por ele, finalmente, ter encontrado seu par. Antes do acidente, ele era muito garanhão. Uma mulher por noite e nunca se apegava a ninguém. Depois que ficou com a deficiência na perna que ele viu que nenhuma delas estava lá para ele. Finalmente abriu os olhos. Leah ajudou-o a recuperar a auto-estima.

— Ela é uma mulher incrível.

— Sim, ela é baby.

(...)

— Papai, estou com medo. — Noah sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Edward. Bella estava sentada ao lado de Peter e com Charlie no colo.

— Nada irá acontecer, assim que o avião estiver lá em cima, você não sentirá mais nada. — Eles estavam no avião que Edward sempre fretava e Noah estava com medo da decolagem.

— _Plomete_? — Segurou a mão do pai.

— Prometo, garoto. — Deu um aperto na pequena mão do filho.

(...)

— Iremos primeiro almoçar e depois vamos conhecer o hotel e nossos quarto. — Bella falou enquanto entravam no táxi.

— E os animais? — Peter gritou animado e Charlie riu com a animação do irmão.

— Apenas amanhã, querido... Iremos sair cedo e a expedição de hoje já perdemos. — Peter e Noah murcharam. — Mas, que tal conhecer um museu da história dos animais? — Noah assentiu animadamente com a cabeça e Peter gritou. — Imaginei que gostariam.

— O que você quer baby? — Edward perguntou enquanto olhava o cardápio. Havia pedido um grande bife acebolado com fritas para os meninos e para ele um spaguette.

— O mesmo que você, mas do jeito que seu filho caçula está comilão, não duvido nada se ele comer tudo. — Riu e deu para Charlie o paliteiro que ele estava tentando pegar.

— Melhor comendo bastante do que sem apetite. — Bella assentiu sorrindo, pois concordava com aquilo.

(...)

— Não podemos fazer barulho aqui, meninos... Se vocês se comportarem, tomaremos um sorvete mais tarde. Peter e Noah assentiram.

— Que animal é aquele, papai? — Peter perguntou olhando para a representação de um animal com presas enormes.

— Tigre dente-de-sabre... O Diego de "A Era do Gelo", lembra? — Explicou.

— _Selá_ que tem todos os animais da " _Ela_ do Gelo" aqui? — Ficou curioso Noah.

— Não sei querido... Iremos procurar, vem... — Chamou Bella e o segurou pela mão. Edward estava com Charlie em um braço e segurando a mão de Peter com o outro.

— Aquele ali não é o Sid? — Noah perguntou animado e começou a pular ainda segurando a mão da mãe. Peter começou a fazer o mesmo com Edward.

— Sim e ao lado dele tem o Manny... — Bella falou sorrindo e deixou o menino sair correndo. — Querido, cuidado! Não pode correr e derrubar os animais.

— Que _maneilo_! — Peter falou e o irmão assentiu.

— Quais _selá_ os _outlos_ animais que tem aqui?

— Vem, vamos procurar por mais animais que vocês conheçam... — Edward colocou Charlie no carrinho e o deu para Bella, pegando os gêmeos pelas mãos.

(...)

— Um leão! Um leão! Um leão! Um leão! Um leão! — Peter não parava de murmurar enquanto via o leão sentado a alguns metros. — Eles estavam no carrinho da expedição, junto com o guia e o motorista, enquanto andavam pelas reserva árida.

— Um elefante, mamãe! Um elefante! — Noah gritou quando viu uma manada do animal ao longe.

A cada animal que eles viam,eram um grito e um sorriso enorme dos gêmeos. Charlie apenas ria da animação dos irmãos no colo da mãe e Edward apenas tirava fotos e sentia uma satisfação enorme no peito pela felicidade dos filhos.

— Olham as zebras, meninos... — Bella falou maravilhada pelos animais listrados que corriam e faziam poeira pela velocidade.

— Gosta de zebras? — Edward perguntou.

— Acho as listras muito bonitas. — Riu quando Charlie apontou para os animais e fez movimento de pegar. — Não podemos pegar esse, bebê. Peça para o papai um de pelúcia depois.

— Vou levar os meninos para ver a exposição de cobras depois daqui, como você não gosta muito, pode aproveitar o SPA do hotel.

— Acho uma ótima ideia. — Bella sorriu.

(...)

— Noah, acorde... — Bella chamou o menino e deu um beijo em sua testa. O menino abriu os olhos azuis e olhou para a mãe. — Vamos fazer uma surpresa para o papai? — O menino olhou para ela confuso.

— _Suplesa_?

— Sim... Algo que vai deixar o papai muito feliz. — O menino sorriu e assentiu animado. — Vá para o banheiro escovar os dentes que vou acordar seu irmão. Depois volte para eu te ajudar a trocar de roupa. — Peter...

Depois de os três filhos estarem trocados, eles pediram um café da manhã para o serviço de quarto. Enquanto esperavam, Bella deu para os gêmeos uma folha de papel e alguns gizes de cera, para eles poderem fazer um desenho para Edward.

Deu o mesmo para Charlie e ficou de olho para o pequeno menino não se machucar, enquanto escrevia um pequeno cartão em nome dos quatro para o marido.

Edward estava dormindo tranqüilamente quando sentiu um movimento na cama. Aliás, vários movimentos. Abriu os olhos e viu Peter e Noah engatinhando para cima dele, e logo após Charlie fazia o mesmo. Sorriu com isso.

— O que fazem aqui tão cedo?

— _Suplesa,_ papai! — Peter gritou animado.

Bella que tinha saído do quarto logo após deixar Charlie, voltou com o carrinho de comida e o deixou ao lado da cama. Pegou a bandeja e colocou no colo do marido.

— Bom dia, amor! — Falou radiante e deu um beijo em Edward.

— Bom dia... Café na cama... Que maravilha! Irão comer comigo, não é? — Perguntou enquanto pegava um _croissant_.

— Iremos comer todos juntos, mas antes... Pegue. — Ela lhe deu os cartões que ela e os meninos haviam feito.

— Obrigado! — Agradeceu com um sorriso emocionado. Sempre tinha tido o sonho de receber desenhos dos filhos... Finalmente tinha se concretizado.

* * *

 **N/A: Um dos meus capítulos preferidos, confesso pra vocês. Enfim, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar... E até segunda!**

 **N/B: Edward realizando seu sonho de ter uma família e fazendo seus filhos felizes! Estou ansiosa pra saber o nome da baby dos dois e vocês?**

 **O que estão achando da história?**

 **Deixem seus comentários!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esse é o último capítulo, porém teremos um epílogo na quinta, então irei me despedir apenas lá, ok?**

 **Aproveitem o capítulo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

— Sua pressão está um pouco alta, Bella. — Carlisle falou depois de fazer a medição. — E nesse estágio da gravidez, não é muito recomendado.

— Terei problemas? — Perguntou temerosa.

— Se você se cuidar e não se estressar nessas últimas semanas, dará tudo certo. Nada de carregar as crianças e emoções muito fortes, também. — Ela assentiu.

— Cuidarei dela, pai.

— Eu sei que sim... Mas fora a pressão, está tudo normal. A bebê está saudável e no peso ideal. Logo ela virá ao mundo.

— Não vemos a hora disso acontecer. — Bella sorriu.

(...)

Faltavam apenas duas semanas para a data prevista do nascimento da criança. Todos estavam animados para isso. O enxoval, assim como o quarto da menina, estavam prontos.

Edward não conseguia conter a animação e ansiedade. Todos os dias ia trabalhar e de hora em hora ligava para a esposa para saber como estavam as coisas. Havia pedido para Bella entrar em recesso naquele último mês da gestação e ela aceitou, pois a barriga já pesava e ela não podia se estressar.

Leah já havia descoberto que seu bebê era um menino e Edward não gostou muito quando seu melhor amigo disse que seus filhos iriam se casar. Ele não gostava de pensar em já perder para um garoto sua princesa que não havia nem nascido ainda.

Foi uma surpresa para todos, quando dois meses antes, Rose anunciou que também esperava uma criança, ela estava agora com três meses e meio. Ao que parece todo mundo estava aumentando a família. Menos Tanya, que havia dito que para ela dois estavam de bom tamanho.

Naquele dia Bella estava sozinha em casa. As aulas de Peter e Noah já haviam voltado e Charlie havia começado na creche, já que tinha feito um aninho.

Bella estava tirando _cookies_ do forno e lembrando-se da felicidade do filho em sua festinha de um ano e que dali dois meses os gêmeos fariam quatro anos quando a campainha tocou. Olhou a hora e percebeu que era muito cedo para a visita de Leah. Faltavam pelo menos meia hora para sua amiga chegar. Colocou a forma com os _cookies_ em cima da pia e correu para atender a campainha. '

Quando abriu a porta, tomou um susto. O que Aro e Sulpicia, pais de Alec, faziam ali?

— Pois não? — Perguntou confusa. Sabia que nunca havia sido aceita pelos dois quando namorava Alec e agora não entendia o que eles poderiam fazer ali.

— Podemos entrar, querida? — A mulher perguntou com um sorriso hesitante.

— Claro... Desculpe os modos... Estou um pouco confusa. — Ela os deixou entrar e os levou para a sala. — Desculpem a bagunça, sabe como são crianças pequenas. — Pediu quando percebeu Sulpicia olhando os brinquedos espalhados.

— Sem problemas, Isabella. — Aro finalmente falou.

— Então... No que posso ajudar? — Perguntou quando se sentou na poltrona e a sala ficou em um silêncio constrangedor.

— Viemos aqui pedir desculpas... — Começou Sulpicia e Bella arregalou os olhos. — Percebemos que fomos muito injustos quando você namorava com nosso filho.

— Nossa... Eu... Eu estou sem palavras. — Bella olhou confusa para eles. — Por que isso agora?

— Faz algum tempo que temos reavaliado nossas ações. — Aro falou. — Mas simplesmente nos faltava coragem de vir até aqui.

— Entenda... Nós nunca a odiamos. — Sulpicia falou e percebeu a fase cansada da mulher. — Nós tínhamos medo. Medo de que acontecesse o que tinha acontecido a Jane.

— O que houve com ela?

— Sabe que Jane é dois anos mais velha que Alec... Um ano antes de você e Alec começarem a namorar, ela estava com dezessete anos. Era uma garota diferente das outras. Muito tímida, sonhadora... Inocente. Isso foi um prato cheio para um dos acionistas da empresa de Aro.

— Ele enganou minha filha com promessas... Começaram a namorar e ele abusou dela quando Jane se recusou a casar com ele. — Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Ele tinha intenção de casar com a filha do dono e ocupar o cargo de presidente em um futuro distante. Porém, Jane se achava muito nova para casar e por isso recusou.

— Ela não te odeia... Simplesmente tinha medo de acontecer com o irmão o mesmo que houve com ela. Não queria que o irmão fosse enganado e sofresse como ela sofreu.

— Nossa... Nunca imaginei que isso havia acontecido. — A cabeça de Bella dava voltas.

—Não falamos disso abertamente... Jane ainda não superou muito o trauma. Ela está começando finalmente a se recuperar agora, que seu primo e grande amor está de volta e a tirando do casulo.

— Demetri está trazendo nossa filha finalmente para nós. — Aro falou com uma certa esperança na voz.

— Bom... Eu entendo que tiveram seus motivos... Mas o que não entendo é porque me deixaram cuidar dos gêmeos sozinhos quando nasceram. Se não fosse meus pais, eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido conosco. — Havia muito ressentimento na voz de Bella.

— Nós sentimos muito por isso, Isabella. — Sulpicia disse com a voz marcada pela dor. — Nós simplesmente fomos idiotas. Fechamos-nos em um casulo pela dor da perda de Alec e não ligamos para mais nada.

— Finalmente percebemos nossos erros quando soubemos que você ia se casar e que seu marido assumiria as crianças. Percebemos que não tínhamos ajudado em nada, que fomos simplesmente egoístas demais com sua dor. — Aro falou e Bella conseguiu ver o constrangimento em sua voz.

— Pedimos perdão... Desculpas por não estarmos lá quando deveríamos. Sei que pode parecer demais, e que não temos direito de pedir isso depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas gostaríamos de conhecer os meninos.

(...)

Bella estava deitada na cama e fingia dormir. Estava sentindo dores desde que os pais de Alec haviam ido embora. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia se devia contar para Edward que estava com dores e sobre a visita inesperada.

Leah recomendava que sim. Que ele era pai dos gêmeos e deveria saber sobre o que estava acontecendo. Bella suspirou.

— Amor? — Chamou e ouviu-o rir.

— Estava esperando você me contar...

— Já sabe?

— Não, mas você está nervosa e eu consigo te ler muito bem.

— Os pais de Alec estiveram aqui. — Ela falou enquanto se sentava na cama e olhava para o marido na escuridão.

— O que eles queriam? — Ouviu a raiva na voz do marido, e logo viu que o mesmo transparecia em seu rosto quando ele acendeu o abajur.

— Pedir desculpas e explicar algumas coisas. — Ela contou para Edward o que eles haviam lhe dito. — E tem mais...

— O quê?

— Eles querem conhecer os gêmeos e acho que querem fazer parte da vida deles também. — Murmurou e ouviu o marido grunhir.

— Com que direito eles querem uma coisa dessas? — Edward se levantou da cama.

— Eu fiquei muito nervosa com isso também e neguei no começo, mas eles rebateram dizendo que queriam conhecer os netos.

— Eles não queriam conhecer os netos há três anos quando você precisou. — Debochou. — Desculpe, estou descontando em você. — Falou quando ela se encolheu.

— Eu sei... Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas me coloco no lugar deles. — Sussurrou olhando para as mãos.

— Olha... Você não pode ficar nervosa... Vamos fazer assim, vamos dormir e amanhã conversamos com mais calma. Resolvemos o que é melhor para as crianças. — Bella assentiu e eles se deitaram. Edward desligou o abajur.

(...)

Ela se recusava a acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aquilo era para acontecer apenas dali duas semanas; Mas, ao que parece, sua filha estava com um pouco de pressa.

— Peter! Noah! — Ela gritou os filhos que estavam tomando o café no andar debaixo. Ela tinha acabado de sair do banho e enquanto colocava sua calcinha, sentiu um líquido descer pelas pernas.

— Mamãe? — Ela olhou e viu Peter na porta com o rostinho confuso. Noah logo chegou também.

— Pegue a bolsa da mamãe no closet, querido. — Peter saiu correndo. — Noah, pegue seu irmão no cercado e fique com ele na sala. Vou terminar de me trocar.

— Aqui! — Peter lhe entregou a bolsa e ela pegou o celular. Edward já devia estar chegando à empresa, então ela ligaria para Rosalie e pediria para a amiga levá-la ao hospital. Ligaria para o marido no caminho.

— _Alô?_ — Ouviu a voz da amiga.

— Minha bolsa estourou... Preciso que me leve ao hospital. Edward já deve estar na empresa. — Falou rápido.

— _Já estou a caminho! —_ Desligou o telefone. Terminou de colocar a roupa e pegou um pano para colocar no meio das pernas. Chamou Peter novamente.

— Querido, ajude a mamãe a levar as bolsas para baixo. — Entregou a Peter sua bolsa e levou a bolsa da filha. — Mamãe vai ter que ir para o hospital, trazer a irmãzinha pra vocês conhecerem. Quero que se comportem, ok? — Ela disse aos três quando chegou à sala. Logo após ouviu a campainha. — Venham.

— Liguei para Carlisle enquanto estava vindo. Ele já deve estar preparando as coisas. — Bella assentiu agradecida. Tinha esquecido de fazer aquilo.

— Mamãe, vovô vai _coltar_? — Noah perguntou lembrando-se da vez que ela lhe explicou a cesária.

— Sim, querido... Ele vai. — Não iria dizer sobre o parto normal. Ela já sentia as dores mais freqüentes e não conseguia pensar coerentemente. — Amor? — Ligou para Edward.

— _Baby? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ — Ele achou a ligação estranha. Era sempre ele quem ligava.

— A bolsa estourou. Estou indo para o hospital.

— _Estou indo... Não traga nossa menina ao mundo sem mim!_ — Desligou o telefone e Bella sorriu com a ansiedade que sentiu na voz do marido.

(...)

— Está sentindo dores desde ontem à noite e não me contou nada? — A voz de Edward estava incrédula. Bella tinha acabado de confessar isso para Carlisle, que achou que a dilatação dela já estava muito avançada.

— Achei que era pelo nervosismo. — Confessou e sorriu envergonhada.

— Preciso que faça força quando a próxima contração vier. Vocês podem discutir depois. — Carlisle riu da cara contrariada do filho. — Pensei que sua filha era mais importante. — O rosto de Edward se iluminou, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, já que ouviu Bella gritando e fazendo força.

O parto foi simples e sem demora e logo Bella e Edward ouviram o choro da filha na sala de parto. Sorriram felizes com o som. Era potente e se queria dizer algo, era que, com toda certeza, era uma menina saudável.

— Olá mamãe! — A enfermeira disse com uma voz infantil enquanto entregava o pacote cor de rosa a Bella.

— Ela é tão linda... — Bella sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas com o tom amoroso que ouviu na voz de Edward.

(...)

Bella já estava no quarto e ansiosa para trazerem sua pequena para mamar. Edward não estava em um estado melhor. Estavam ansiosos também para olhar o rosto da fila e ver o nome que ela iria ter.

— O que você acha? — Edward perguntou assim que Bella estava com o pacote no colo. Tinha bochechas gorduchas e vermelhas e bastantes cabelos castanhos escuros, como a mãe. O nariz era mais de Edward, assim como a boca fina.

— Não sei... Tem alguma idéia? — Edward já ia responder que não quando a menina abriu os olhos. Era uma combinação dos dois verdes dos pais. Um tom muito próximo da jóia jade.

— Jade! O nome dela vai ser Jade! — Murmurou feliz e Bella sorriu. Era um nome perfeito. — Vou chamar os meninos para conhecer a irmã; Bella assentiu.

— Jade... Um belo nome, não acha?

* * *

 **N/A: Não deixem de comentar e até quinta 3**

 **N/B: Pois é, infelizmente chegamos ao último capítulo...**

 **É com muita dor no coração que essa história maravilhosa termina! Uma história gostosa, fácil de ler e APAIXONANTE.**

 **Já disse isso em vários capítulos, e vou dizer eternamente, essa história é APAIXONANTE!**

 **Nat é uma puta de uma leitora maravilhosa, e a cada história nos cativa com sua escrita impecável! Cada ideia que ela tem, funciona e o sucesso é quase que repentino, isso se dá por ser tão boa.**

 **Só tenho elogios a fazer! Espero fechar mais parcerias com ela, amo minha gêmea! Obrigada por me aguentarem durante todos os capítulos.**

 **Não vou dizer um adeus e sim um até logo...**

 **Próximo capítulo Epílogo.**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	22. Epílogo

**Bom, chegamos ao final dessa história. Mas, tenho uma surpresa para vocês, então leiam as notas finais.**

 **E pessoal que comentou, vocês não me abandonaram em nenhum momento, as vezes não comentavam, mas sempre voltavam. Muito obrigada por embarcar nessa loucura comigo.**

 **Já tenho outro projeto de long, mas assim como essa, quero terminar tudo antes de começar a postar. Sendo assim, me coloquem em seus autores favoritos e assim que eu postar vocês serã notificados. Adianto pra vocês o nome: Barriga de Aluguel? No Way!. É uma comédia romântica.**

 **Enfim, deixa eu parar de falar e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Senti os raios de sol no meu rosto e gemi. Esqueci de fechar as cortinas de novo. Porém, pulei da cama quando me lembrei que dia era.

Era sábado. Dia do meu décimo sexto aniversário. Finalmente o dia que eu conseguiria juntar todos os casais a minha volta.

Levantei da cama e sorri feliz, dando voltinhas pelo quarto. Fui até meu banheiro, tirei a roupa e entrei no banho, pensando nos meus planos para aquele dia.

Tudo aconteceria na minha festa, é claro. Era minha festa de debutante e todos os meus irmãos, amigos e amigas estariam lá. O lugar perfeito.

— Entre! — Eu gritei quando alguém bateu em minha porta. Eu já estava terminando de por minha camiseta. — Bom dia, mamãe.

— Bom dia, princesa. Pronta? — Perguntou e vi que ela estava arrumada. Nós iríamos a um SPA, passar o dia lá e depois iríamos direto para a casa de vovô Carlisle. Era lá que a festa aconteceria.

— Estou pronta... Onde estão os meninos?

— Seu pai e Charlie foram buscar as flores e os gêmeos estão na casa de seus avôs. — Assenti.

— Peter está nervoso?

— E muito! Não entende porque faz dois dias que Charlotte não o responde. — Riu. — Estou começando a ficar com dó dele.

Minha mãe era minha cúmplice, assim como as meninas, e Peter e Charlotte eram um dos casais que iríamos juntar.

Eles se conheciam desde crianças e ainda na infância tiveram um namoro, esse que ficou sério quando eles entraram na adolescência. Minha primeira cunhada. Porém, Charlotte teve a chance de um intercambio na França e meu irmão, depois de muito choro, deixou-a ir.

Fazia um ano que eles não se viam, mas sempre estavam se falando por _Skype_ ou mensagens de texto. No começo eu achei que o namoro deles não tinha futuro, mas quando Charlotte me pediu ajuda para fazer uma surpresa, eu percebi que ela era tão apaixonada por ele quanto ele por ela.

O início da surpresa era ela parar de respondê-lo, dar um chá de sumiço e não dar certeza de que voltaria para minha festa. A segunda parte era ela pedi-lo em casamento. Minha amiga era muito decidida e achava antiquado um cara pedir a mão da mulher em casamento.

— Vamos? — Minha mãe pegou minha mão e descemos as escadas juntos. Passei a mão em And, nosso cão da raça São Bernardo e de quatro anos, e segui minha mãe para a garagem. — Vamos tomar café lá mesmo, estamos atrasadas. — Eu apenas assenti.

— As meninas já estão lá? — Perguntei pegando meu celular e começando a ver as primeiras mensagens no _Facebook_ que eu havia recebido.

— Rose me ligou e disse que já levou Alice e Claire antes de ir para o trabalho. Sua tia ainda não falou nada sobre a Kenna.

— Elas não são muito conhecidas pela pontualidade. — Rimos. — Será que tudo dará certo? — Perguntei apreensiva.

— Nós só iremos dar um empurrãozinho, se vai dar certo ou não, ai é com eles.

— Tem razão... Mas quero que meu serviço de cúpido dê completamente certo.

— Vai dar... Tenho certeza disso, Jade.

Chegamos ao SPA rapidamente, já que ele era logo no início de Scottsdale e, assim como minha mãe havia dito, Alice e Claire já estavam lá. As duas, junto com Makenna, eram minhas melhores amigas. Conhecíamos-nos desde criança e nunca havíamos nos separado.

Alice estava com dezessete anos, tinha os cabelos curtos pretos e repicados para todos os lados que harmonizava perfeitamente com os olhos verdes. Ela era apaixonada por Jasper, irmão de Kenna.

Na verdade, eles meio que se odiavam e se amavam. Enquanto fomos crescendo, um provocava o outro e todos tinham certeza de que era amor reprimido. Porém, Alice finalmente admitiu o que sentia e estava disposta a amarrar o anjinho, como ela o chamava, já que Jasper tinha cabelos encaracolados e loiros na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis mar, muito aparentes, mesmo com os óculos.

Já Claire era alguns meses mais nova do que eu e era a cara de tia Rose, com seus cabelos loiros e lisos até o meio das costas e os olhos azuis. Era apaixonada pelo meu irmão, Charlie, há alguns anos, mas segundo ela, ele tinha medo de me magoar, de que eu não entendesse o relacionamento deles. Bobagem, é claro, mas Charlie era o mais sentimental de nós quatro e sempre queria a todos felizes. Mamãe dizia que ele era muito parecido com vovô Charlie tanto na aparência, com seus cabelos e olhos castanhos, como na personalidade.

— Feliz aniversário! — Gritou as duas e correram para me abraçar. Sorri com isso. Depois de muitos amassos e felicitações, elas finalmente me soltaram e entramos no SPA.

Pouco tempo depois, Kenna chegou com tia Tanya e se juntou a nós, enquanto minha tia se juntou a minha mãe na massagem.

Kenna era a mais velha de nós, com seus dezoito anos, e a mais encorpada também. Tinha seios grandes e um quadril de dar inveja a qualquer um. Seus cabelos tinham clareado com o tempo, o que chamou mais atenção para seus olhos verdes. Era a cara do tio Félix.

Ela era apaixonada por meu outro irmão, Noah, e eles já tinham engatado em um romance escondido, pois meu irmão tinha medo de perder a amizade de Jasper, outro bobo, mas ela estava decidida a mudar aquilo. Queria dizer para o mundo com quem namorava e ela decidiu que tudo mudaria na minha festa.

Nosso dia foi extremamente divertido, conosco cantando e dançando, arrumando nossos cabelos, unhas e pele. Mamãe e tia Tanya, tinham saído antes e quando olhei minha mãe, tinha certeza de que meu pai teria um infarto quando a visse.

Ela tinha entrado em uma rotina saudável com meu pai e perdido alguns quilos com o passar dos anos. Seu cabelo estava sempre na altura dos seios e negros, mas ela tinha dado a louca e cortado abaixo das orelhas. Tinha ficado linda, é claro, ainda mais com a maquiagem destacando os olhos verdes, e eu tinha certeza que papai amaria. Nem parecia que ela era uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos.

— Espero que dê tudo certo hoje! — Alice falou de olhos fechados enquanto recebia uma massagem no rosto.

— Vai dar, Allie... Tenho certeza disso. Amarraremos nossos homens e mostraremos a todas as vadias a quem ele pertence. — Kenna falou com raiva na voz. Uma garota andava rondando Noah e ela não tinha gostado nada daquilo.

— Simon já falou com os meninos? — Claire perguntou pra mim enquanto uma manicure pintava suas unhas do pé de rosa bebê.

Simon era o filho de tia Leah e tio Jake e meu melhor amigo. Meu romance platônico também. Era um moreno de cabelos pretos e curtos e nos últimos dois anos tinha crescido bastante, assim como seus músculos.

Eu era apaixonada por ele desde os meus doze anos e vinha reprimindo esses sentimento, até eu perceber que poderia perdê-lo para outra garota. O sentimento de ciúmes não foi nada legal e eu decidi que teria que fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia o que.

— Sim. Peter está bufando pelos cantos pela falta de notícia de Char, Noah está ajudando a decoradora com as flores, Charlie que veio buscar minha mãe e a está levando para Carefree, Jasper ainda está em casa, talvez inventando mais alguma coisa. — Eu falei com Simon o dia inteiro, sabia a localização de cada um dos meninos.

— Então? Como estou? — Kenna perguntou e girou. Ela tinha prendido o lado direito do cabelo com uma presilha de brilhantes e o resto dos fios estavam em pequenas ondinhas.

— Está linda! Noah vai amar, tenho certeza. — Suas bochechas coraram e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Quando nossas maquiagens e cabelos estavam finalizados, pegamos nossos vestidos e o colocamos. Eu já chegaria para a cerimônia do _Sweet Sixteen_ , então eu já coloquei meu vestido bufante e preto. Não coloquei a coroa, já que papai disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim.

Estávamos todas prontas e como mamãe tinha pagado a conta, somente fomos até a saída do local e sorrimos quando a limusine preta nos esperava. Papai estava ao lado dela em um fraque totalmente preto.

Ele me lembrava muito Brad Pitt. Tinha mais de cinqüenta anos e aparentava ter trinta. Ele deixou os fios brancos se misturarem aos dourados e tinha ficado um grisalho gatão. O único sinal de sua idade era algumas rugas, mas nada que tirasse sua jovialidade. Ele e mamãe se cuidavam muito bem.

— Está linda, uma verdadeira princesa. — Ele me disse quando me viu e ofereceu sua mão. Eu a aceitei e ele me ajudou a entrar na limusine. Fez o mesmo com as outras meninas e logo o carro estava indo em direção a Carefree.

— Como estão as coisas lá? — Interroguei ansiosa.

— Lindas... Do jeito que você pediu. Mas agora, sua surpresa. — Ele disse pegando uma sacola de cetim verde de uma joalheria muito famosa. – Para ser uma verdadeira princesa, falta apenas a coroa. — Tirou a peça de dentro do saco e colocou em minha cabeça. Eu estava ao lado dele e papai havia apenas se virado.

— Muito obrigada! — Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele tinha me dado um espelho e por ele eu podia ver que era de ouro, com uma pedra de Jade em losango no meio. — Jade... — Sussurrei passando a mão na joia.

— Sim... A Jade tinha que entrar com uma jade, correto? — Ele perguntou. Minhas amigas estavam quietas e percebi que também estavam maravilhadas com a coroa, assim como eu estava.

(...)

Antes de chegar a casa dos meus avós, nós passamos na casa de Charlotte e ela já nos esperava. Estava com um vestido lindo, azul Royal, que chegava ao joelho e seu cabelo estava em ondas até abaixo dos seios.

— Seu irmão está começando a endoidar. — Ela falou depois de cumprimentar a todos.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Acho que pode dar a ele o sinal, agora. — Ela sorriu e fez o que pedi. Mandou uma mensagem para ele. Ela diria que tinha estado ocupada, arrumando algumas coisas para uma festa que a família que ela ficou iria dar.

Chegamos à casa dos vovôs Cullen e sorri. Estava toda iluminada do lado de fora, com várias luzes azuis e rosas. Havia lamparinas em volta das árvores também que formava um clima mais romântico.

Assim que chegamos, a cerimônia começou e a música também. Cada uma das meninas entrou e eu daria tudo o que tinha para ver o rosto dos meus amigos.

Peguei o braço que meu pai me estendia e, junto com ele, entrei no salão de festas.

Os primeiros que vieram me cumprimentar, foram os vovôs Volturi. Aro e Sulpicia eram avós só dos gêmeos, mas quando eles pediram para fazer parte da vida deles, meus pais disseram que ou era os quatro ou era nenhum. Não queriam que eu e Charlie nos sentíssemos rejeitados.

Eles ficaram mais do que felizes com isso, já que éramos os únicos netos que tinham, afinal tia Jane não quis ter filhos. Os cumprimentei e logo segui para cumprimentar os outros.

Os próximos foram os vovós Cullen. Carlisle e Esme estavam com mais de setenta anos, mas ainda continuavam no pique de sempre. As rugas e dores o atacaram com o tempo, mas eles continuavam ativos e apaixonados. Vovô não trabalhava mais e quem tomava conta da loja de vovó era minha mãe. Eles estavam aproveitando a vida juntos.

Tia Leah e tio Jake vieram logo após. Eles tinham se separado quando Simon tinha nove anos. Lembro que meu amigo ficou devastado, mas os pais brigavam demais por ciúmes e tinha sido o melhor na época. Mas a separação não durou muito tempo, depois de um ano eles voltaram e começaram um tratamento de casais para conter os ciúmes. Tia Leah até queria mais um filho, mas teve um problema no parto de Simon e não podia mais engravidar.

Tia Rose e Tio Emmett continuavam firmes e fortes. E com o negócio de vento em polpa. Já tinham expandido o negócio deles para vários estados e até para um país da América do Sul. Ainda lembro da cara que meus pais fizeram quando contei pra eles minha descoberta do que era que meus tios vendiam... Foi hilário!

Tia Tanya ainda era uma mulher do lar dedicada aos filhos e ao marido. Realmente não teve mais nenhum filho depois de Kenna, ela disse que queria ter um pouco mais de tempo para si mesma e assim foi. Por mais que estivesse chegando aos quarenta, batia fácil muitas meninas por ai. Tio Félix é que vivia espantando os gaviões. Papai o zoava muito por isso.

Cumprimentei a todos, desde familiares a amigos e no final estavam meus irmãos, meu primo e Simon. Cada uma das meninas já estava com seu par, então meu pai apenas me entregou ao meu príncipe. Simon engoliu em seco e olhei para meu pai para vê-lo olhando de cara feia.

— Papai... — Sussurrei rindo e o rosto dele suavizou.

— Mantenha suas mãos onde eu possa ver, garoto... — Falou e Simon assentiu.

— Tudo bem? — Ele me perguntou quando a valsa começou e nós começamos a nos mover. Mesmo com apenas quinze anos, sua voz havia mudado e já estava grossa e rouca.

— Sim... E você? — Perguntei envergonhada. Estar tão perto dele me deixava nervosa.

— Também. Depois do que as meninas irão fazer, tenho uma surpresa para você. — Eu assenti e olhei para ele curiosa. — Não vou dizer o que é. — Riu e fiz um bico.

Cada uma de minhas amigas começou a valsar com seus respectivos pares, assim como meus pais. Olhei para eles com o canto dos olhos e sorri. Eles se olhavam como se fosse a primeira vez. Sorriam um para o outro e era nítido para qualquer um que eles se amavam.

A valsa terminou e vi Charlotte indo em direção a orquestra que tocava. Era agora. Olhei para minha mãe e ela já estava com a câmera nas mãos e fazendo sinal de positivo para mim.

Char pegou o microfone que tinha no pequeno palco e limpou a garganta. Eu ri, a menina era corajosa mesmo. Segurava o microfone com força, sem sinais de estar tremendo.

— Como todo mundo sabe, meu nome é Charlotte. Namorada de Peter e cunhada da aniversariante. Jade desculpe por isso, querida, mas acho que esse é o momento certo para o que vou fazer. — Eu apenas assenti sorrindo. — Peter, você sabe que eu amo você. Amo tanto que quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado. Por isso, eu te pergunto: você quer se casar comigo? — Pegou um saquinho do meio dos seios, o abriu e tirou dali um par de alianças pratas, para serem colocadas na mão esquerda, caso meu irmão aceitasse.

Falando no meu irmão... Ele estava feito uma estátua a poucos metros de mim. Sua boca aberta e seus olhos azuis arregalados. Revirei os olhos e andei em direção a ele, dando um tapa em sua nuca pra sair do estupor.

Ele olhou para mim pra mim com raiva e eu apenas devolvi o olhar desafiante. Apontei para Charlotte e ele voltou os olhos em direção a ela.

— Eu... Eu... Hm, aceito? — Perguntou com dúvida e depois balançou a cabeça. — É claro que eu aceito! — Falou com mais firmeza.

Saiu da onde estava e foi até o palco, dando um beijo em Char e depois pegando a aliança dela e colocando na mão da, agora, noiva. Sorri com a cena. Um casal já tinha ido.

Um microfone chegou a minha mão e eu pigarreei no instrumento. Todos olharam para mim.

— Bom, um casal já foi. Agora é minha vez, de dizer ao meu irmão Charlie, que não me magoarei se ele começar a namorar uma de minhas melhores amigas. Na verdade, ficarei feliz, pois morro de ciúmes dos meus irmãos e para ele não tem pessoa melhor que Claire.

— Eu amo você, Charlie... Quer namorar comigo? — Claire falou no microfone que estava na mão dela. A reação de Charlie não foi muito diferente da de Peter. Alice, que estava ao lado dele, deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

— Eu... Aceito! — Murmurou e olhou pra mim. Sorri para ele. — Obrigada por apoiar. — Ele me disse a apenas continuei sorrindo.

Ele foi até Claire e lhe deu um beijo. Quando ficou empolgado demais, ouvi tio Emmett pigarrear.

— Anjinho... — Ouvi a voz de Alice no microfone dela. — Você sabe que eu te odeio desde o dia que você quebrou minha boneca, e com o passar dos anos, nossas brigas foram ficando para a história. Mas, bem, eu descobri que amo você, mesmo com esses óculos de nerd e com suas invenções malucas. Quer namorar comigo? — Ela perguntou com determinação.

A reação de Jasper foi melhor que a dos outros dois. Ele sorriu feliz e logo foi em direção a baixinha, lhe pegando em um beijo desentupidor de pia. O público, agora menos surpreso, começou a bater palmas, gritar e assobiar.

— Agora, está na vez de vocês me pedirem permissão. — Ouvimos a voz de tio Emmett. Ele fingia que estava bravo, mas palhaço do jeito que era, estava óbvio que só brincava. Mas, ao que parece, Charlie e Jasper não tinham percebido isso. — Estou brincando, manés! — Ele riu estrondosamente.

— Minha vez, agora... — Peter já arregalou os olhos quando ouviu Makenna falar. — Agora que meu irmão está namorando uma das minhas melhores amigas, acho justo ele saber que namoro um dos melhores amigos dele. Eu e Noah namoramos a dois meses escondidos, porque ele é muito cagão e achava que ninguém aprovaria. Amor, todo mundo espera isso desde que tínhamos quatro anos. — Ela revirou os olhos quando Noah olhou assustado para os convidados que assentiram. — Bom, eu só estou comunicando, pois já namoramos.

— E bem, Noah... Eu já sabia. — Jasper pegou o microfone que estava com Alice e disse. — Só estava esperando se tornar público. Noah riu da inocência dele e foi até Kenna, lhe dando um selinho, pegando mão dela e indo até o tio Félix.

— Posso ter a honra de namorar sua filha? — O ouvimos perguntar.

— Estava na hora já, moleque! — Ele gritou e puxou Noah para um abraço bagunçando seu cabelo preto com as mãos. Rimos.

Ao que parece todos os casais estavam resolvidos. Menos eu, mas eu iria aproveitar minha festa e pensar em uma forma de conquistar Simon depois. Ou assim eu pensava.

— Tio Edward? — Ouvi a voz de Simon em um microfone. Procurei por ele e o encontrei próximo ao meu pai, do outro lado do salão. — Peter? Noah? Charlie? — Quem ele chamou, olhou para ele. — Eu... Bem... Eu amo a Jade. — Arregalei meus olhos.

— O... quê? — Sussurrei descrente.

— Peço permissão para me declarar e depois da resposta dela, quero pedir outra coisa a vocês. — Meu pai apenas assentiu. O rosto sério. — Jade... — Ele nem precisava chamar, meus olhos estavam cravados nele. — Desde quando nós éramos pequenos, eu sinto uma conexão com você. Sempre me preocupo demasiadamente quando algo lhe acontece e meu coração parece apertar quando você está longe. Eu não sabia o que era isso, eu não entendia porque não sentia o mesmo com as outras garotas. Mas, eu conversei com meu pai e ele disse que a dor de estômago que eu achava serem gases, era amor. — Todos riram e eu acompanhei, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Eu pensava em um meio de externar isso, de te falar, mas não encontrava. Então, começou os planos para juntar os casais a nossa volta e vi que era a minha oportunidade. — Ele suspirou. — Eu amo você... E bem... Quer ser minha namorada? — Alice me entregou um microfone, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Mas é claro que sim! — Eu disse confiante, mas com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Ele veio até mim e me deu um selinho. Mas, antes de aprofundar, se afastou.

— Senhor Cullen? — Chamou meu pai, que ainda estava sério. — Concede a benção? — Papai ainda estava sisudo, mas sua expressão mudou pra uma de felicidade depois de alguns segundos.

— Desde que vocês estavam na barriga de suas mães, diziam que isso iria acontecer. Eu não acreditava, mas enquanto os via crescer, esperava por esse dia. Sim, eu abençôo essa união. — Sorri feliz quando vi uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto do meu pai.

Simon se virou sorrindo e encostou seus lábios aos meus. E dessa vez, pudermos aprofundar e senti sua língua, pela primeira vez, na minha. Várias emoções passaram por mim, mas a alegria era a maior.

Finalmente todos os casais estavam juntos. E finalmente eu tinha Simon junto de mim. Como minha mãe sempre dizia... O amor está em todo lugar!

* * *

 **N/A: Bom, minha surpresa é:**

 **Vou escrever de dois a quatro bônus para cá. E quem vai decidir sobre o que é, são vocês. Deixem ideias nos comentários, aquilo que para vocês faltou, ou algo que queriam mais explicações. Sejam criativos!**

 **Não colocarei ela como terminada para postar os bônus aqui, mas Jade meeeesmo, está finalizada, ok?**

**Enfim, mais uma vez obrigada por não terem me abandonado e até os bônus**

 **N/B: ACABOU!**

 **Não posso acreditar, agora é oficial.**

 **Infelizmente tudo tem um fim, mas o que ficou para mim foi à sensação maravilhosa de poder ter betado mais uma história sensacional da dona Natalia Breda.**

 **Gente, estou triste, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz! Triste pelo fim, mas feliz por ter o privilégio de conhecer a Nat e poder ajuda-la. Espero poder ver vocês em outros projetos futuros dela.**

 **VALEU POR TUDO!**

 **Beijos da Vivi.**


	23. Bônus I

**Demorei, mas estou de volta. Esse bônus foi escrito e betado hoje, ou seja, tá bem fresquinho para vocês. Ele é bem curtinho mesmo, só pra vocês terem uma ideia de como foi o primeiro encontro da Bella e os meninos com os vovôs Cullen. Coisa que eu e algumas pessoas sentimos falta.**

 **Volto com o próximo... Não sei. Qualquer dia apareço aqui kkkk**

* * *

 **Bônus I**

* * *

Isabella estava nervosa. Aquele seria o dia em que ela e seus filhos seriam apresentados para seus sogros como a futura família de Edward Cullen.

Ela estava arrumando Charlie, enquanto seu noivo arrumava os gêmeos... Porém, todos os seus movimentos eram no modo automático. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam em Esme e Carlisle. No que eles pensariam dela e se iriam ou não aceitar ela e seus filhos.

Claro que ela já os conhecia... A cidade era um ovo, nem havia essa possibilidade. Carlisle até tinha feito o parto dos meninos. Mas, agora era nora deles e a situação mudava completamente.

Suspirou e colocou a toca na pequena cabeça de Charlie. Estava um dia um pouco frio e ela não queria que o menino pegasse um resfriado.

— Pronto... Você está um gato! — Charlie olhou para ela com seu sorriso banguela.

— Ele já está pronto? Quer ir se arrumar? — Edward entrou no quarto perguntando.

— Está sim... Fique com ele enquanto me arrumo e assim que acabar você toma seu banho. — Edward assentiu, ela lhe entregou Charlie e lhe deu um selinho antes de ir para seu quarto.

— E Bella... — Ele chamou antes de ela sair completamente. — Não fique nervosa, ees vão amar você e os meninos.

— Meu Deus, Carl... Achei que não chegaria a tempo. — Esme disse enquanto abraçava o marido e pegava sua maleta e casaco. — Suba para o banho... Eles devem chegar em breve.

— Querida, acalme-se! Não precisa ficar tão nervosa assim... Você já os conhece! — Esme revirou os olhos.

— A situação é diferente... Agora ela é minha nora e eles são meus netos. Você sabe que sempre sonhei em ter muitos netos! — Carlisle sorriu e deu um beijo na testa da esposa.

— Sim, eu sei... Não vai adiantar nada tentar te acalmar. Vou tomar meu banho e prometo que estarei pronto quando eles chegarem. — Esme sorriu e lhe deu um abraço.

— Desculpe meu nervosismo, eu só estou muito ansiosa. — Carlisle assentiu, lhe deu mais um beijo e subiu as escadas. — Mariah! O _meatloaf_ já está pronto? Eles já vão chegar e quero que tudo esteja perfeito! — Esme perguntou a sua cozinheira de anos, que sorriu e assentiu.

— Está Esme! Se acalme! Tudo estará prontinho quando eles chegarem...

— Será que os meninos comem bolo de carne? Droga... Eu deveria ter perguntado isso para Edward. — Mariah riu.

— Toda criança gosta disso... E sim, antes que me pergunte, os _brownies_ já estão no forno. E sim, toda criança ama _brownies._

— Eu estou uma chata, não é? — Esme suspirou enquanto se sentava no banco que ficava na ilha da cozinha.

— Não... Você só está nervosa, pois irá realizar seu sonho. Agora, levante-se daí e vai terminar de se trocar. Eu cuido de tudo por aqui. — Esme suspirou e assentiu.

— Eles chegaram, Carl! Corra! — A pequena ruiva não continha sua ansiedade. Há vários minutos, olhava através da sua cortina e quando o filho com sua família finalmente tinham chegado, ela entrou em êxtase.

— Sim, meu bem... Eu ouvi. Vamos até a porta para recebê-los. — Carlisle se divertia com a ansiedade da esposa, mas não a culpava. Ele também estava um pouco nervoso.

Antes que tocassem a campainha, Esme já abriu a porta e os recebeu com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

— Olá, sejam bem vindos à casa da vovó. Entrem... Está muito frio aí fora. — Edward sorriu. Conhecia muito bem sua mãe e sabia o quão nervosa e ansiosa ela estava.

— Obrigada. — Bella, que estava com Charlie no colo, agradeceu.

— Oi mãe... Oi pai... — Edward beijou a cada um de seus pais enquanto passava por eles. Cada um dos gêmeos segurava uma de suas mãos.

— Oh meu Deus... Eles são tão lindinhos. Venham se sentar, quero conhecer cada um de vocês. — Esme puxou o filho com os netos e os levou até a sala. Logo voltou sua atenção para Bella. — Venha também, querida. Aliás, me entregue esse bebezinho aqui. Ele será o primeiro que irei conhecer.

— Esme, se acalme... Terá tempo para conhecer todos eles. — Carlisle a puxou para se sentar e ela riu nervosa.

— Desculpem meu nervosismo... — Ela falou a todos enquanto brincava um pouco com Charlie. — Ele é tão calminho! Nem chorou quando o peguei. — Se dirigiu para a Bella que sorriu orgulhosa.

— Ele é... Não tenho nenhum trabalho com ele. — Edward riu. — Ok... Talvez eu tenha quando ele tem cólicas.

— Bom... Cólicas são normais. Lembra o quanto sofremos com Edward, Carl? E ele também era muito apegado a nós dois... Não gostava do colo de outras pessoas. Um pequeno carrapatinho. — Edward fez uma careta.

— Peter... Noah... Tudo bem com vocês? — Carlisle perguntou aos gêmeos que apenas assentiram. — Venham aqui... Quero um abraço de cada um... E podem me chamar de vovô.

— Vovô? Que nem o vovô Charlie? — Peter perguntou a mãe, que sorriu assentindo.

— Sim, querido... Esse é o papai do seu papai. — Peter olhou para Carlisle interessado.

— Oi vovô! — Disse antes de correr e pular em seus braços. Noah, também o fez, mesmo que mais contido.

— Eu sou a vovó... Me dêem um abraço também! — Exigiu assim que os garotos soltaram Carlisle.

— A mamãe do papai? — Foi a vez de Noah perguntar olhando para Edward, que assentiu. — Oi vovó! — Correu para abraçá-la.

— Oh meu Deus! — Esme não aguentou ter os três netos em seus braços e começou a chorar. — Finalmente você foi capaz de realizar o meu sonho querido! — Ela disse chorosa para Edward que sorriu.

— Sim... Eu penso da mesma forma. Finalmente eu realizei o meu sonho e o de vocês. — Disse enquanto puxava Bella pelos ombros e a abraçava.

— Nós estamos orgulhosos de você, meu filho. De tudo o que você se tornou. E Bella... Você e seus filhos são mais do que bem vindos em nossa família. — Carlisle declarou e Esme assentiu, concordando com as palavras do marido.

— Agora venha... Vamos jantar! Espero muito que vocês gostem de bolo de carne. — Esme disse enquanto se levantava, ainda com Charlie no colo. Peter e Noah já estavam nos braços do avô.

— Os meninos amam, na verdade! Se pudessem viveriam apenas disso. — Bella declarou. — Bolo de carne e _brownie. —_ Carlisle riu e Esme não segurou o sorriso gigante de felicidade.

— Oh... Eu sou uma ótima avó! Consegui adivinhar a comida preferida dos meus netos! — Bella riu. — Venha, querida... Vamos jantar e depois lhe mostrarei o álbum de recordações de Edward. Vou lhe mostrar o quão lindo ele era quando criança.

— Mãe! — Edward gemeu desgostoso.

* * *

 **N/A: Então, o que acharam? Gostaram?**  
 **Eu já tenho ideias para os próximos bônus... Só falta escrever mesmo. Então, não deve demorar muito!**

 **N/B: Olha eu aqui toda apaixonada por essa família!**

 **Ah gente, a Nat é maravilhosa por nos dar este presente, não?**

 **Como sempre, amei o capítulo da história mais fofa desse mundo.**

 **Se vocês querem mais bônus, comentem muito!**

 **Estou feliz de estar aqui novamente apreciando mais dessa história maravilhosa!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo galera.**

 **Beijos da Vivs.㈏0**


End file.
